Highschool Lovers
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Natsu is popular, hot, and confident. Lucy is the exact opposite; shy, no confidence, and nerdy. After Lisanna breaking up with Natsu, he feels down and depressed. Only Lucy seems to make him smile. Natsu feels as if he's falling in love with the little cute nerd. Will they fall in love or will someone's jealousy get the better of them? Nalu.
1. A New Year

_**Hi everyone! I wrote this just out of fun. :) I hope you all enjoy! **_

* * *

It was the first semester of high school. Everyone getting back from summer break. Natsu drove up in his black mustang with red flames on each side. He was very popular, some even said he was number one. His girl friend, Lisanna was also popular. Lisanna was the jealous type, if Natsu looked at a girl she'd get mad even thinking he was checking them out.

"Hi baby, how was your summer?" Lisanna came up behind him before tackling him with a hug. Lisanna was nice to all her friends but other then that, she'd bully the nerds and geeks. This girl with golden blonde hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. She wore a slightly bigger t-shirt then needed and some jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun. In other words, she was a nerd. She walked past Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna made her trip and landed smack on the pavement.

"Watch it nerd!" She scowled and laughed as she walked up to her friends. The girl was trying to pick up the books when she seen a large shadow behind her. She curled up only to find the guy helping her with picking up her books. The girl was shocked as she seen who it was.

"What's your name?" Natsu said with a smile.

"I'm um.. I'm uh-" She couldn't speak.

"Is your name um or uh?" He teased. "I'm just kidding, don't be shy." He noticed a name on her binder that was in black market to the side. "Lucy?" He read out loud. "Your name is Lucy. That's a pretty name." He smiled.

"Why are you being nice to me? You're popular and I'm a nerd. I don't wanna ruin your rep." Lucy kinda looked down as she noticed his hand reaching to help her up. Natsu helped Lucy to her feet.

"Th-thanks." She gave a shy smile. Lucy was almost the opposite of Natsu. Lucy was shy, had no confidence, and was nerdy. Natsu was confident, popular, and not shy at all.

"I'll see you around Luce." He waved.

"My name is Lucy." She corrected him.

"I know, your nickname to me is Luce though." Natsu gave off a grin and headed to class. Natsu walked into his classroom noticing Lisanna gossiping about some other girls.

"Hey Lis-" Lisanna interrupted.

"Natsu can't you see I'm talking with my friends? Also can we talk at Lunch?" She gave him a little bit of a nasty smile before turning away. He noticed how there was a seat close to the window that no one was sitting in since we were missing one student left. Natsu heard someone quickly run in right before the bell rang.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Lucy said to the teacher.

"That is fine, please take a seat by Mr. Dragneel." The teacher pointed to the last desk left. Natsu remembered that girl.

"Hi Luce." He said smiling at her.

"H-hi." She replied shyly.

"Alright class my name is Mr. Applebottom. I hope you enjoy your seats because you'll be keeping them until school is done." Natsu looked back at Lisanna who could care less in the world where she sat. Lisanna was far from him and kinda ignoring him. Natsu felt a little empty cause everyone was talking to someone except him and Lucy. He turned to face her.

"What's up?" He smiled at her.

'I cant believe Natsu Dragneel the coolest guy in the school is talking to me.' She thought. "N-nothing. Y-y-you?" She never looked at him once because she was too shy.

"I'm sitting here talking to you." He grinned. Lucy blushed still looking away shyly.

"You're cute when you're shy." He smirked, making her turn even more red. Lisanna looked over and walked towards him.

"Hey baby." She said with some sass. Lisanna glared at Lucy then kissed Natsu right in front of her. Lucy never looked up which made Lisanna even more mad.

"Hey nerd!" She said glaring at Lucy. Lucy still looking down not looking at them. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Do you wanna see what it's like to actually be kissed and have a boyfriend? I suggest you look and get some lessons. The only kiss you'll be getting is from a dumpster, if you're lucky." Lisanna slammed her hand on Lucy's desk making her shutter.

"Lisanna enough. You don't have to be rude." Lisanna glared at Natsu as she walked back to her friends. She smirked in a nasty sort of way. "Are you okay?" Natsu looked at Lucy when she had tears in her eyes. Lucy just stayed silent. "Hey don't ignore me Luce." He grabbed a hold of her hand and slowly rubbed it. Lucy glanced at Natsu noticing him looking at her so she quickly looked away.

This was just the beginning of high school.


	2. The Break Up

It was the second day of school. It was 4:00 PM. Everyone went home. Lucy entered Mr. Applebottom's classroom. She seen Natsu sitting there, it almost looked like he was sulking. They were the only ones in there. She took a seat next to Natsu.

"H-hi Nat-su" She said shyly. He glanced at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Luce. Only you can make me smile while today is so gloomy." He sighed.

"Is something wrong N-Natsu?" She never looked at him. She was that geek who wore a baggy sweater socks up to her knees, and a long skirt. She was always shy of her figure and always wore baggy clothes.

"Luce, Lisanna broke up with me yesterday.." There was a silence throughout the room.

"I'm sorry that happened Nat-" Natsu never let her finish, he stood up and walked over to her and kneeled down right before her. Lucy could see tears in his eyes.

"Can I have a hug, please?" Natsu said trying to fight the tears. Lucy was shocked, a guy actually wanted to hug her. And top of that, the guy was Natsu.

"I uh-" Natsu didn't let Lucy answer as he just pulled her close and hugged her. Lucy felt a tear fall on her shoulder. "How about you tell me what happened. I'm not getting nosy, I think you'd feel better if you talked about it."

Natsu still not letting go of Lucy, he said "Alright well it was yesterday. I came up to Lisanna to greet her but she said she had somewhere to go with her friends. After a little of waiting she texted me saying she wanted to break up. I was shocked, I came around the corner even more shocked when she was making out with this guy who was always jealous of me, Laxus. I realized why she wanted to leave me, it was cause she moved on while she was with me." He sighed hugging Lucy tighter.

"I'm really sorry Natsu. Also you can let go of me now." She exclaimed turn bright red.

"Just a little longer please." He whined as they sat there for 5 minutes in silence and hugged. "By the way, what are you doing here after hours?"

"I was going to get my home work done now and hand it in now so I don't have to be picked on to give up my home work." She kinda looked down when she took her pencil to work but noticed Natsu grabbing her hand.

"How about helping me out since I'm here? I wont copy, I just don't get a few things" He smiled at her making her feel comfort.

"A-alright." She stuttered. Lucy raced through it knowing every question. Natsu was sorta stunned at her done so quickly. They only worked for five minutes.

"Cute and smart?" Natsu smirked making her blush which made a smile on his face as he giggled.

"W-what?" Lucy asked a little scared.

"You're just too adorable." He giggled again making her blush alot before she turned towards the window hoping he couldn't see. Natsu remembered what Lisanna had said to Lucy when she kissed him in front of her. "Can I ask you a question?" He moved forward in his seat to try and look at her face.

"S-sure." She agreed still not looking at him. He jumped down on his knees as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. She started turning really red, Lucy hated looking at people in the eye. Every time she did, someone yelled at her 'What are you looking at nerd?!' so she never looked at people.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow. Lucy blushed alot and kinda looked down.

"N-no.." She felt awkward. Everyone has had their first kiss already and she hasn't. Natsu just smirked. "It's- It's because- I'm a nerd." She had a tear slip down her cheek as she turned away. Natsu gave her a sympathetic look. "You know it's not easy being a nerd. All the popular people picking on us and crap. And worst about it all is I have no friends so I have no one to support me, I try to be nice but it doesn't work! I wouldn't except you to care though. You're popular and-" Natsu stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Well today is your lucky day." He smiled. Lucy looked at him confused. "Because I'm your friend."


	3. New Friends

The first month into school can be a tough one. It was nearly lunch when Natsu felt depressed still after Lisanna and his break up. He told non of his friends how it happened, besides Lucy. Natsu wanted to be alone at the moment so he got up putting his lunch in his bag.

"Where are you going flame fart?" Grey questioned.

"Just going to the Library to research something." His voice was shaky. Grey and Natsu are really good friends even though they fight alot. All the girls wanted to comfort him but he just waved them off as Natsu entered the Library. He went in a corner and sat there. No one knew what he was going through. Natsu sat there as he sulked to himself when he heard sobbing. He looked down the aisle next to him. Natsu noticed a golden blonde hair girl with brown eyes, looked beaten up and was stuffing her face into a book.

"Luce?" Natsu seemed puzzle. Lucy glanced up at him and seen she was crying in front of him. Lucy hid behind her book and tried to not cry so loud.

"S-sorry if I d-disturbed your r-reading." Lucy sobbed hoping Natsu wouldn't notice but it was obvious.

"Luce who did that to you?" She didn't answer just hid in her book more. "Luce!" He grabbed her book to look at her as he seen her eyes all red, puffy and black from punches. "Answer me Luce. Who did that to you?!" Lucy looked down.

"Li-Li-Lisanna and her f-friends." Natsu looked beyond angry now. "She-she said I didn't d-deserve to talk to you then they pu-punched me everywhere." Lucy was almost bawling. Natsu came closer to her. "What are you-" He pulled her into a hug. Lucy sank down in his arms. "I-I don't get it. You're nice but you're pop-popular." Lucy looked puzzled.

"Not all popular people are rude." Natsu held her tighter.

"Natsu you don't have too." Lucy blushed a bright red.

"What? Leave you sitting here all bruised up and crying? Not happening, you're stuck with me." He pushed her back a bit but she was still in his arms. Natsu grinned at Lucy's blushing cheeks. Natsu got up and held his hand out to Lucy to help her up. Lucy didn't notice as she reached for her book to only suddenly get her hand grabbed by Natsu.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Lets get back to lunch." He smiled softly.

"I always sit here for lunch."

"Not anymore." He dragged her down the hall and into the cafeteria and sat her by his friends.

"Guys meet Lucy." She was almost trembling. Lucy never sat at the popular table. "This is Erza, Grey, Levy, Loke, and Jellal." They all waved and smiled at her. "You'll like Levy alot. She's a book worm like you Luce." Levy looked at Lucy and Lucy looked back, they both smiled. 'Is this happening? Do I actually have friends?' Lucy asked herself. It was almost like Natsu read her mind.

"These are ya new friends." He gave her a warm grin.

"Why do you look all beaten up?" Grey looked her up and down. Lucy had dirt all over her body, her clothes were ripped, and she felt sore all over.

"Lisanna and her friends did this to her. Just because she was hanging out with me." Natsu said in a mad tone. The others did, too look angry for Lisanna to do such a thing.

"Aww look girls, the little blonde nerd doesn't know how to dress herself." Lisanna approached them.

"Back off you pathetic bitch!" Grey stood up slamming his hand on the table. Everyone stood up defending Lucy.

"Get lost Lisanna." Natsu snickered at her. Lisanna gave a bitchy smile and walked past with her friends.

"I really hate that girl." Erza hissed.

"I'm-I'm sorry you guys g-got into this." Lucy looked sad, she never meant for them to get in war with Lisanna.

"You're one of us now." Loke gave her a smile.

"Next time they try to hurt you, we'll be there." Jellal glancing at Lisanna looking angrily. Lucy looked down as she felt an hand rub her back.

"We're here for you Luce." He smiled at her giving her a warm feeling inside.

"Yeah. We'll look out for you." Levy smiled as well. Lucy couldn't believe it, she finally had friends.


	4. Project

The next day Lucy just arrived at school. She shyly walked in alone. Someone tripped her and she started to fall but someone caught her before she did.

"Didn't anyone tell you, hurting a lady isn't respectful?" Lucy looked up to see she was in Natsu's arms.

"What this your new girlfriend?" Laxus, the guy who always wanted to be more popular then Natsu. Lisanna ran up to Laxus and kissed him in front of Natsu on purpose.

"Hey babe." She said loudly on purpose.

"Hey Lis." He grinned as Natsu held Lucy tightly, she could barely breath but said nothing knowing Natsu was furious. Laxus and Lisanna walked past them holding hands as they glared at him.

"Yo-you okay?" Lucy looked up at him. Natsu looked down at her and they made eye contact for maybe two seconds before she looked away. He couldn't help but smile cheeky.

"Luuuuce." He said looking at her. "I see you." He teased. Lucy smiled in a way she never smiled before. "There's a smile I was hoping for to make me feel better." Natsu said before turning down the hall and walking with one hand wrapped around her back. They both headed to class and sat at their normal seats as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, today I will assign a partner project that is worth 45% of your grade. You will be working on a essay and display for dragons, the mythical creatures. You may choose a partner but make sure the person you choose, you wont fool around. I will give you five minutes to find partner then make your way down to the Library for research." My. Applebottom said as he sat at his desk. Natsu turned looking at everyone choosing their partners. A ton of girls came up to Natsu wanting to be his partner, he said no though.

"Partners Natsu?" Grey said.

"Sorry already have a partner." Natsu replied.

"Who?!" Grey said annoyingly.

"Lucy." He looked at her and she blushed really, really red. Grey smirked at Natsu.

"Alright I understand." Grey patted Natsu's back as he walked away.

"Lets head to the Library." Natsu sat up and before she could say anything he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. Lucy stumbling behind him as they entered the Library. They both sat at one of the brown tables there.

"So what do you want to do for the project?" He smiled at her.

"I-I don't know." She looked down covering her face in her book. Natsu pulled the book away. As she reached to grab it Natsu grabbed her wrist making her blush alot. She tried to look away but this time Natsu never let her. He grabbed her chin with his other hand making her look at him. Lucy blushed even more.

"I was thinking we could make a sculpture of a red dragon." He smiled cheeky at her, finding her blush sweet.

"That's a-a good idea." She slightly moved her hand to get out of his grip. He never let go.

"You're cute when you blush." Natsu smirked as she got even more red. "I could look at you all day."

"Hey guys. What ya doing?" Grey approached them with his partner Juvia. Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and cheek finally.

"We're just deciding on what to do for our project." Stated Natsu.

"Me and Juvia are going to do a mini diagram of a place with a dragon." Grey grinned.

"M-me and Nat-su are doing a sculpture of a dragon labeling each part and m-maybe a skeleton diagram." Natsu looked at Lucy shocked with the idea she thought of on the spot.

"That's awesome Lucy. Who came up with the idea? I'm pretty sure flame brain never thought of that." Grey walked away with Juvia when Natsu looked at her.

"Why didn't you say that before?" He declared.

"I-I don't give idea's, I just follow others." She grabbed her book and put her face into it.

"If you don't put the book down I will tickle you to look at me." She said nothing. "Alright you asked for it." He sat up and she noticed then started to run as he ran after her. They ran around the Library until he finally caught her making them tumble over. Natsu was now tickling her and she was scrambling to break free. She was laughing really hard.

"Natsu... Stop...!" She cried trying to get out after each laugh breathing heavily. Natsu leaned in close.

"What couldn't hear you." He teased. They're noses were touching, her cheeks were red almost like the color of blood. Natsu didn't know what got over him. He felt warm and comfortable.

"Want to hang out at my place after school to work on the project?" Lucy was speechless. She has never been asked to go to someone's house, let alone a boys. Her cheeks turned into a dark pink tone.

"Taking that as a yes." He smirked.

"Y-you can... get off m-me now." She could barely speak.

"Now why would I do that? You're so warm and comfortable." Lucy felt her heart beating fast. 'What's happening' she thought. 'Is this love?'


	5. First Kiss

It was finally the end of another day of school. Natsu arrived at his locker quickly throwing in everything that he needed and trying to find Lucy. He never knew where her locker was till he followed the blonde haired girl when he noticed Lisanna and her friends in front of Lucy.

"So you and Natsu an item?" Lisanna snickered.

"N-n-no. We're just f-friends." Lucy had the look of fear on her. Lisanna pointed at Lucy as her friends grabbed her making her hit the ground then Lisanna's friends dragging her out following Lisanna. Natsu followed as they threw her against a tree. Natsu walked over there pissed as the other girls noticing him and stopped, they all were looking at him in fear. Lisanna was confused, not noticing Natsu storming her way.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" She snickered as she threw a punch to Lucy only to be stopped by a larger hand.

"Back-off!" Natsu glared with a death look as the other girls already ran. Lisanna glared back.

"She your girl friend?!" She giggled in a bitchy way. Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes! She is my girlfriend!" Natsu growled at her. Lisanna had a shock look on her face so did Lucy only Lucy was more stunned. "Come on Luce. We're leaving." Lucy still stunned and stiff, Natsu picked her up in a princess hold and walked away with her in his arms. He was holding her close that she could barely move. Natsu and Lucy were silent till Lucy decided to finally speak.

"W-why... d-d-did you s-say I was your g-g-g-girlfriend?"

"It was pissing me off how Lisanna always did that knowing we weren't together."

"But she-she'll start rumors-" Lucy paused when she noticed Natsu looking down at her.

"I don't care." Natsu replied.

"Maybe we should tell them the t-truth." Lucy didn't want to admit it but she did like Natsu a little. Knowing he was popular she would never have the guts to say it.

"I did." He smirked at her. Lucy looked at him puzzled. Was this really happening? Her first boy friend? 'No this is a dream.' She thought. Natsu sat her down in the car and closed her door while he made his way to the drivers seat. Natsu jumped in and started the car, driving to his place.

"So are your parents going to be home?" She asked looking out the window. He remained silent finally speaking.

"They are always at work. They wont be home till midnight." His words were shaken. The rest of the car ride was silent. They entered the Dragneel house. She was shocked, it was huge and big. She didn't even notice he opened her door and held out his hand.

"I'll help you out..." He paused grabbing her hand then pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "My lady..." A shiver went down the blonde girls spine. They entered the huge house. There was a bowling room, pool, pool table, black leather couches, a flat screen TV down stairs covering most of the wall.

"My parents are rich." He said tossing his car keys on the counter. Natsu liked having Lucy around. She always got his mind off of Lisanna.

"How do you think everyone at school will react to us 'dating'? Like a popular guy like you and a nerdy girl like me shouldn't be da-" He stopped her talking moving his face close to hers. "You're... you're really c-close." She stuttered.

"I know." He smiled cheeky at her cheeks turning red. He just remembered her saying she didn't have a first kiss. He smirked with that thought in his head.

"What are you-" He pushed her back with his hands on her cheeks, they both tumbled on to the couch. Her eyes were shut in fear. She felt as if someone was on her. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to find Natsu on her looking at her. Lucy tried to look away but Natsu didn't let her. Her cheeks burned with warmness and redness.

"Hi." He smirked.

"H-hi." She said quietly.

"Sorry what cant hear you." Natsu teased. He leaned in closer. Their lips just one millimeter a part. Natsu closed the gap between their lips. Lucy's eyes shot open so wide looking at him kissing her. Her body tensed up, she didn't know what to do. Lucy hasn't been kissed before so this was all new to her. She did like the feeling though. It was a long and passionate kiss before he broke the kiss. Lucy was trembling. 'I can't believe it. My first kiss.' She thought. She was blushing a dark red.

"I feel so nerdy since I got my first kiss right now." Lucy kinda looked sad.

"I like knowing I gave someone their first kiss." He smile softly. "And I like nerdy girls." He whispered in her ear.


	6. Nerd Power

A week has gone by since Natsu kissed Lucy. Lucy felt shy around Natsu now but she did kinda have feelings for him. The one day he was at his locker, Lisanna approached him.

"He Natsu." She was trying to act sexy and all that stuff.

"What do you want Lisanna?" He was just looking at his stuff in his bag. Pissing her off, she went in front of him trying to get his attention. She knew when Lucy came around here and she wanted her to feel sad and alone. Lisanna noticed the little blonde nerd coming around the corner in the empty hall way but she just backed up thinking Lisanna never say her. She was still there behind the wall but Lisanna knew. Lisanna randomly kissed Natsu as she glanced by the wall looking at Lucy and smirking when she seen tears roll down her face. Lucy quickly walked away pretending she saw nothing. Natsu pushed Lisanna away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He scowled.

"You lost your touch." She glared walking away angrily. Natsu walked around the corner to see Lucy running just around another corner far down the hall. 'Oh shit!' He thought as he ran after her. He came out in the middle of the field. She was no where in sight. He felt like complete crap. He officially hated Lisanna. He thought to himself 'Lucy don't go'. The next day after Lucy came in with the project all done. Natsu looked surprised because he didn't even help. She was already done. Lucy just sat it on his desk and sat in her desk not looking at him or speaking to him. 'My first kiss was taken by a guy who is popular and kisses tons of girls. She have know.' She thought. After a long, awkward class the bell rang. Natsu walked up to the teacher to give the project in.

"Very nice Natsu. I have a feeling you and Lucy will be getting an A." Mr. Applebottom smiled as leaving the class room packing his things. It was finally lunch. Natsu walked to his normal table not seeing Lucy there.

"Hey man. Where's Lucy?" Grey asked. Everyone seemed confused when he remained silent for a few minutes then spoke.

"She saw Lisanna kissing me and thought I meant too." Natsu looked down wanting to go see Lucy but couldn't find her in the cafeteria. Just then he remembered, she's probably in the Library! He got up to head to the Library.

"Natsu stop." Erza announced. "Leave her alone, she wont want to talk to you."

"I'm gonna make this right." He headed out the door. As he entered the Library he seen the little blonde girl reading a book and eating apples. Natsu walked up to Lucy as he pulled the book away. Lucy didn't realize till she looked up and saw it was Natsu.

"Can we-" Natsu was cut off.

"I-I have t-to go." She just walked past him like he was nothing. He felt sadden when he heard Lucy scream while she was getting beaten up by Lisanna again. Natsu was about to step in when she seen Lucy grab Lisanna's fist before it could hit her. "I had enough of you! You're always being a bitch to nerds like me. Hitting them, making fun of them, trying to make them jealous by kissing the boy they like!" Lucy had her hands in fists not knowing Natsu was right there. She punched Lisanna in the stomach. Lisanna's friends were shocked at how the nerd was angry. Lucy glared at the other girls. "I normal hate hitting people but I'm tired of your bull crap!" She just stormed out of the Library tearing up because she hit someone. It was two weeks after Natsu and Lucy last talked. It was awkward in class when they sat beside each other feeling the tension. She decided enough was enough. She waited till the class has ended at the end of the day. Lucy walked up to the teacher.

"Mr. Applebottom, can I speak to you." His eyes were a bit stunned but agreed.

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if I could change seats." Little did Lucy know a certain pink haired boy was eavesdropping.

"No. If I let people switch then everyone will think they can. You'll just have to suck it up until next year." He said in a rude tone and sent her out the door. Natsu heard Lucy coming as he ran a bit away so it didn't look like he eavesdropped. Lucy stepped out the door glancing at him then looking at her shoes walking in his direction.

"I wanna talk to you." He said in a serious tone. She tried to walk around him when he put his arm out not letting her. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder walking outside.

"Nat-Natsu put me down!" She screamed.

"Nope not until you agree to talk to me." He held her over his shoulder still walking to a tree in the middle of the field. It was a very large tree and casts a shadow over the green plains. Natsu stood under it holding Lucy still. Natsu adjusted his arms. Lucy thought he was gonna put her down but he just switched it to him holding her like a princess staring at Lucy.

"P-put me down!" She cried.

"Nope. Not until you agree to talk to me." He stubbornly said. He held her close tightly. She could barely breath.

"Fine... Fine!" Lucy could barely get those words out. She never looked at him. Natsu loosened his grip on her.

"Luce, can we please be friends again-"

"Are you kidding me?! You-" He put his finger on her lips.

"You never let me finish. Luce, I was alot when we talked before. Did I seem like it?" She shook her head at his question still not looking at him. Natsu held her close, she then realized he hadn't put her down yet.

"You never put me down yet." She groaned, secretly enjoying it.

"I finish then I put you down. Anyways you said no that I seemed depress. It was because I was with you. I'm even more depressed now without you." Lucy started to blush then she remembered him kissing Lisanna and the blush went away. Right then and there he knew what she was thinking about. Natsu leaned down and kissed her forehead then whispered in her ear "I want to be with you."


	7. Can I Have This Dance?

It's been a week since Natsu said to Lucy he wanted to date her. She thought on the words he said '_I want to be with you'. _Everyone glared at Lucy, the rumor spread like wild fire about her dating Natsu. She sank into her seat. Lucy and Natsu both barely talked to each other though, considering Lucy was shy and didn't want to be bullied more. After school, Lucy walked to her home room to find it empty except for one boy in the very back with pink hair, at his usual spot. Lucy froze at the sight of him but sat at the front not by her normal seat which was next to him. His head was laying face down on the desk with his arms wrapped around his head. As she sat there pulling her paper and pencil from her book she heard a sigh from Natsu in the back. Natsu heard shuffling and tilted his head forward to see who it was. His eyes widen at the sight of her. Lucy was just sitting there writing away.

Natsu said out loud "So mean Luce. Don't even sit by me." He teased. She felt a little blush creep on her face then just shook it off. Lucy heard foot steps coming up from behind her to see him suddenly bent down at the foot of her desk staring at her. Lucy just ignored him, continuing to do her homework. "Oh you ignore me too now I see. You're very interesting Luce." Her cheeks turned a light red and he noticed. "Hmmmm... Why are your cheeks red?" Natsu smirked at her when she tilted her face down even more to the paper hoping he couldn't see her blushing. Natsu grabbed Lucy's pencil when she glanced at him with it in his hand grinning widely. "Say something to me then I'll give you your pencil back." He waited for her response.

"C-can you give me back my pencil? Why do you t-take so much interest in me anyways?!" She sighed in frustration.

"I'll show you why." He then pulled out a boom box from behind the teachers desk and shut the door, locking it. Lucy felt a little scared since he locked the door. Natsu turned on a slow song and held out his hand "I wanna dance with you." Lucy glanced at his face then back at his hand.

"I-I don't know how to d-dance." She mumbled and Natsu heard that.

"Well I'll teach you then." He smirked making room by moving the chairs and desks out of the way including Lucy's desk she was sitting at. Natsu grabbed her hand pulling her up and they were in the center of the room. Natsu then placed her right hand on her shoulder and positioned himself. Natsu seen how nervous Lucy was until he softly said "Don't worry, just follow my lead." They both danced in the center of the room and she was slightly blushing. Natsu took notice and interest in that. "You're really cute when you blush." He seen her blush more enjoying that alot. 'How can I make her blush more?' he thought to himself. At that moment Natsu knew how to make her blush when a evil smirk came across her face. Lucy saw it and she knew what he was thinking.

"No! N-n-n-no you're not making me blush anymore!" Lucy demanded, ignoring her he pulled Lucy down on the floor, she backed up until her back was against the wall and she could barely move. Natsu moved his face closer to hers. "N-n-n-o." She tried to back up her head but it only hit the wall. Natsu moved his hands up and down her arm making Lucy feel butterflies in her stomach.

"No what?" Natsu gave a seductive smile at her.

"Stop moving c-closer to m-me." She shyly said before she noticed his nose was pressed against hers.

"W-why?" He teased mimicking her. "Your words are saying something but your eyes and cheeks are saying another." Lucy turned a even more brighter red. Natsu didn't even let her speak before leaning in to kiss her. Her whole face turned bright red. She still never got use to kisses especially ones given by Natsu. After a few seconds Lucy thought he'd stop but he never. Instead Natsu put his hand behind Lucy's head and slowly made her fall to the ground while he was on top of her not breaking the kiss. Natsu ended up breaking the kiss for air and went down to kiss her neck. He glanced at Lucy's expression as she looked at him with shock, embarrassment, and nervousness. "I love how you sit there and just look shocked not even realizing what happened. That's one of the few things I love kissing you and you're a really great kisser." Lucy felt her cheeks become even more red.

"St-stop." Lucy muttered. "If you-your fan girls found out I-I'd be dead."

"I'll protect you." They both sat up. Natsu moved his lips to her neck and sucked there for a while. Lucy didn't realize what he did then he sat up looking at the red mark on her neck.

"N-Natsu! What do you even see in me anyways?" Lucy laid back on the ground when Natsu laid over her. His arms standing straight up by her head and his knees bent . "Yo-you can get off." She barely could say those words.

"If I'm telling you what I see in you then I gotta be romantic. Being like this makes it more romantic." He smirked. "Alright now telling you what I see in you. Well you're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, shy which is adorable." He paused noticing her blush then smirked even bigger. "You also blush alot when I'm with you which is cute too. I like that fact that you're shy when it comes to kisses. Just seems really adorable as well. Oh! And the way you're shy to look at me or anyone. Just everything about you is adorable." He then leaned and huskily whispered in her ear "You are my adorable little Luce."


	8. Christmas Eve

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I am trying to slow down on my chapters. Hope you enjoy! :) **_

* * *

_**December 24**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Lucy could feel the cold shivering down her spine as she walked through the streets with Levy. She was rubbing her hands together blowing warmly on them.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just a little chilly is all." Lucy continued to rub her hands together.

Lu-chan maybe we should go in the hall to warm up before you get frost bite." Lucy agreed as they entered the hall. To their surprised, free hot chocolate was given to everyone.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lucy said as she walked over to the stand. Lucy took 2 hot chocolates and made her way back to Levy. "So you got anything planned for Christmas?" Lucy sat beside Levy handing her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks Lu-chan! And I heard there is a Christmas party and I was thinking of going if you came with." Lucy looked stunned at what Levy said.

"A-a party..." Lucy has never been to a party, considering she's a nerd. Lucy was never invited to one.

"It'd be fun! Everyone is going... Including Natsu." Lucy looked at her hot chocolate.

"Wh-why would I care if Natsu was going to be there?" Lucy was shaken by her own words. Lucy did really have a crush on him but she didn't even know if he had feelings for her or Lisanna.

"You like him Lu-chan!" Levy smirked at Lucy. Levy was right. She did really like him. Lucy could only nod, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. Levy shrieked in joy. Lucy was so startled by it she almost split her hot chocolate. "We have to find you the perfect Christmas dress! The theme is formal Christmas! Like dresses formal and glittery but Christmas!" Levy was focused in the joy, she didn't even realize Lucy didn't say if she was going to the party or not.

"I don't know if I'm even going Levy.." Lucy sighed, she drank almost half her hot chocolate now. Levy just sat there and quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You have to come! It wont be fun without you!" Lucy sighed in defeat. "That's why you're my best friend Lu-chan!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." They both laughed at their conversation. Lucy and Levy finally had finished their hot chocolate before walking out of the hall. "Where are we going now?" Lucy asked.

"To the mall." Levy had a smile on her face. "I'm gonna call the rest of the gang to come and help us with a new look for you for the Christmas party." Levy said as she pulled out her phone.

"N-new look?" Levy just grinned at Lucy before calling everyone, telling them to meet her at the mall. 'What did I get myself into?' Lucy sighed. Everyone finally met up at the mall before heading inside. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Mira went around looking at stores. They made Lucy try on dress after dress after dress. She was starting to get tired until she came out in this beautiful dress. It was a strapless red sparkly dress with white fluff along the chest line and the bottom of the dress edge, accessorized with a black belt. The dress half way down her thigh but puffed out a little. Lucy seemed embarrassed in it.

"I-I think it's too short.." Lucy mumbled, her face as red as Erza's hair.

"Non sense! You look amazing." Erza stared at the dress. "It suits you."

"Lu-chan, you'll look so beautiful at this party!" Levy exclaimed excitedly.

"Juvia thinks Lucy looks good in that, even if Lucy is Juvia's love rival." Juvia said bitterly. Lucy looked at Juvia confused 'Love rival?' Lucy thought but never asked about it.

"Natsu is gonna love you in that dress!" Mira said in joy. Lucy totally forgot about Natsu being there, at the moment. She turned even more red. "Now we need to think about hair styles and make up! Oooh and accessories! And boots!" Lucy just sweated a little really nervous.

"Wh-when is this party?" She gulped.

"Tomorrow night." Erza exclaimed. "Then we're having a New Years party on New Years eve." Lucy kinda shook.

"You guys are all going?" Lucy looked puzzled.

"So are you Lu-chan! Everyone is! Loke is throwing both parties! He's rich." Lucy always heard of Loke. He seemed nice, plus he was throwing 2 parties and inviting her to both! Deep down she was excited but also nervous. Natsu and Lucy hadn't talked much anymore. Lucy some how couldn't get that thought of him kissing Lisanna that one day. She had a feeling he liked Lisanna again and he was trying to avoid her, so Lucy was doing the same. Lucy didn't want to see Natsu at the party. Whenever they did talk it always ended up Natsu on top of her or them kissing or something like that. Lucy couldn't wrap her head around it.

'Does he like me or not?' She asked herself. So zoned out, she didn't even notice Levy right in front of her.

"Lu-chan?! We need to get the other dresses." Levy waved her hand in front of Lucy's face snapping her back in to reality.

"Sorry Levy, I was just thinking.." There was a awkward silence for a minute before they joined the others. Lucy was looking at all the dresses seeing how beautiful they were.

Levy's dress was a dark blue tight dress. The straps were fairly thick and white. A white trim alone the bottom of the dress as well. Levy got matching blue and white socks that rose up past the knee line and half way up her thigh. White flats with a diamond like snow flake at the tip of the flat as well.

Mira's dress was a long green sparkling green dress. It reached the bottom of her ankle. It had a gold sparkling belt across right under the chest with green high heels to it too.

Juvia's dress was white and it shimmered down the bottom like snowflakes. Juvia's dress was a little plain but beautiful. Juvia even got glass shoes, almost like Cinderella.

Erza's dress was strapless and ended down the thigh. It was red and green like a candy cane. Even some beautiful high heels to go with it.

"Lucy I almost forgot your shoes!" Mira said with a smile handing the boots over to Lucy. They were black and almost ended up by the knee. It had a black buckle and white trim along the top of the boot. Lucy was almost like a girl Santa. The group kept on walking until they found a cafe. Each of them getting hot chocolate and sitting down for a while to talk about the party.

"So is everyone excited?!" Mira said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Lucy who was looking down at her hot chocolate.

"What about you Lu-chan?" Everyone stopped drinking their hot chocolate and looked at Lucy. Lucy could feel their eyes on her but kept looking down. She was extremely shy for some reason.

"I-I don't know.." Her voice was shaky. The other girls looked at each other then smirked. "W-what?" Lucy finally looked at them puzzled.

"We're gonna make you look so beautiful that Natsu wont keep his eyes off you!" Mira said with excitement.

"It's okay I don't want N-Natsu to look at me constantly. It makes my face turn red and stuff..." There was a long silence.

"Lucy." Erza looked at her with a serious face. "Do you like Natsu?" Lucy shuttered at those words. He always called her his but she knew it would cause drama for her by Lisanna. For all Lucy knew, he could be kidding.

"N-no." She hesitated.

"You hesitated!" Levy grinned at Lucy.

"Okay maybe a little but a girl like me and a guy like him aren't even in the same social group. I'm a nerd and I just recently got friends and girls are constantly asking him out since he is popular." Lucy sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You're kidding right?" Erza looked at her confused.

"Natsu has a thing for you. I think he may have a crush on you." Mira said thinking about Lucy and Natsu together. Lucy looked down taking another sip of her hot chocolate. "We should try to get them together!" Lucy almost took a spit take. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's official. We'll get Natsu to like Lucy. So she is not Juvia's love rival." Lucy looked at her confused. 'What does that even mean?! That's the second time she called me love rival.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Love rival?! I can't even get a boy to come near me." Lucy proclaimed.

"Juvia notices Lucy around Grey-sama. Juvia will have Grey-sama." Lucy looked at her shocked.

"What?! We're barely friends let alone lovers!" Lucy sighed. "Tomorrow is gonna be one tough night."


	9. Mistletoe

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I never updated for a while. I hope you like this extra long chapter!**_

* * *

Lucy stared in the mirror looking at herself in her Christmas dress. It was the next day after shopping, in other words Christmas. Lucy was nervous about going to the party considering she never been to one. Right now she was deciding on what hair style to wear. As what she usually wears, she throws her hair in a messy bun. Looking satisfied, Lucy looked at the dress. 'It's really short.. This is not what a nerd like me should be wearing.' Lost in thought she didn't even hear the knock on the door. A couple times later Lucy zoned back into reality and quickly walked towards the door.

"Coming!" Lucy said while slowly opening the door. To her surprise a red haired women stood and looked at her. "Erza?! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were going to the party. But I'm not letting you wear your hair like that." Erza grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Wait what?!" Lucy was puzzled when Erza started taking out her messy bun fixing her hair. Erza ignored Lucy while she fixed her hair. In a matter of minutes, Lucy's hair was down and had a side pony on the right side of her head held with a red bow. Lucy looked at herself with awe. Stunned and at a lost for words, Erza decided to break the silence.

"You look so pretty Lucy! You should wear your hair down more often." Erza smiled at the blonde haired nerd.

"Thanks Erza. But I feel like I'm out of place, like nerds like me aren't suppose to wear this stuff I mean like-"

"Have confidence in yourself." Erza stared at Lucy and Lucy stared back. Lucy then looked at herself. 'I am kinda pretty.' Lucy thought to herself. "Now lets get to that party!" Erza declared. Lucy smiled and nodded while standing up.

"What about the others?" Lucy asked.

"They'll meet us there. I was sent to make sure you came." Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and walked out of the door slamming it shut. So they were off for a night they'd never forget.

* * *

Erza stepped out of the car at Loke's house. Lucy was slowly opening her door looking at everyone dancing on the balcony to the music. While others were drinking punch and talking. The house was beautiful filled with green and red lights. Lucy was use to spending Christmas alone in her room. As Lucy stepped out of the car she felt everyone's eyes one her. Lucy started turning red in embarrassment. She wasn't use to all this attention. Guys were whistling at her and girls were looking at her dress as if they wanted it. Lucy glanced at Erza who was giving Lucy a smirk. Erza and Lucy entered the house. Natsu and his friends were at the far wall talking to themselves while drinking punch. Natsu glanced at the door to see who entered then looked back at his friends. Realizing who just entered he stared back at Lucy. Slightly hitting Grey's chest and pointing at the door. Grey looked at the door and his jaw dropped. Lucy was standing there while everyone was staring at her. Juvia, Levy, and Mira entered right after Lucy and Erza. Grey was staring at Juvia while Juvia was staring back. Jellal was drinking punch when he looked at Erza, almost making him do a spit take. Gajeel was sitting on the couch talking to Loke and glanced at Levy. He stared at her. All the girls except for Lucy went to go mingle with everyone. Lucy stood there shy not knowing what to do. Natsu started to approach her. Lucy felt butterflies wiggle inside of her. 'Stay strong. He likes Lisanna and I'm still... mad at him.' Lucy told herself. Lucy was staring at her feet when she seen two more feet appear in front of them almost toe to toe. Lucy knew exactly who it was but she was shy to look up.

"Hey." Natsu smirked at her. She just stood there quietly. "You look beautiful tonight Luce." Lucy felt her cheeks go red. Lucy refused to talk to him. Lucy never did forgive him for leading her on, making her fall for him then breaking her heart by kissing Lisanna. "So you can hear me." Natsu smirked at her. Natsu gabbed Lucy's chin so softly and made her look at him. "Follow me."

"..." Lucy couldn't get a word out before she was being pulled away from everyone by a pink haired idiot. After a bit of walking she found herself in a closest with just him. He was smirking widely. "Where are we..?" Lucy asked rather scared.

"Now you talk to me Luce?" Natsu smirked when he held an object in his head over their heads.

"That better not be..."

"Mistletoe." Natsu smirked real big.

"You better not-" Before Lucy could finish she felt her lips crash with Natsu's. Her eyes widen by the sudden impact. Even if Lucy hates to admit it, she enjoys Natsu kisses but would never let him have that one up on her. Natsu set down the mistletoe and moved both his hands to her cheeks backing away just enough to break the kiss. Natsu stared into her eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you senseless." Natsu smirked seeing her turn pale.

"You wouldn't.." Her voice was shakey imagining that.

"Wanna bet?" Natsu's smirk increased when he noticed Lucy's face turning red. "Before I start kissing you like no tomorrow I wanna know one thing. Why are you so mad at me?" Lucy's face turned even more red.

"I don't wanna answer that..." She stood frozen when he grinned.

"If you wont tell me I can always punish it out of you." Lucy's face looked at him with horror.

"What... what punishment?" Lucy started trembling a bit and Natsu felt it with his hands on her cheeks.

"Well I could kiss it out of you. Tickle it out of you. Maybe throw you in a pond." Natsu looked up kinda in a daze thinking about it but snapped out of it when he felt Lucy trying to quietly get out of his grasp. He leaned in closer till they're lips were nearly touching.

"Fine fine! I'll tell you!" Natsu backed up slightly staring into her eyes.

"Spill."

"Well you uh um kinda led me on... And then I started to like you... Then I saw you um kiss Lisanna... And it hurt... Be-because I thought you li-like me but I was um wrong... I knew a n-nerd couldn't get a popular guy like you.." Natsu looked at her big brown eyes before leaning in a kissing her. Her eyes widen again at the sudden act. Instead of his usual pull away he deepened the kiss. Her eyes widen even more when she felt him keep kissing. Natsu pushed Lucy into the wall of the closest gently still kissing her. Finally he broke the kiss slowly staring at her. Lucy's face turn more red then she has ever been before.

Natsu smirked and whispered in her ear with a huskily voice "I don't call them nerds. Rather smart people. I have a thing for smart girls." Natsu smirked grabbing Lucy's hand. Natsu took her out of the closest to enjoy the rest of the party. They walked together until Lucy felt thirsty.

"I'm gonna go get some punch you want some?" Lucy smiled at Natsu as he nodded. Lucy walked towards the punch bowl when someone walked up behind her.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Lucy recognized that voice.

"Levy!" Lucy said happily. She was grabbing two cups.

"How are you liking the party?" Levy smiled sweetly at Lucy.

"Oh it's amazing! I'm having alot of fun!" Lucy started pouring the punch in the cups.

"Well I better get back to Gajeel. You have fun Lucy!" Levy patted her friends back and headed for the door into the living room. Lucy smiled grabbing the two cups. She walked around the corner and stood there frozen in horror. Lucy felt tears stream down her face when she say Lisanna kissing Natsu again under the mistletoe. Lisanna was wearing a big white dress that looked like a snow princess. Lucy dropped the punch and ran out the door while her friends tried to call for her.

"Lucy?" Juvia who has been with Grey looked at her in concern watching her friend run with tears down her face.

"Lucy?!" Grey looked at Natsu who was kissing Lisanna. Grey felt pissed seeing him do that to Lucy again. It look as if Lisanna leaned in first and it look as if he wasn't enjoying it.

"What happened?!" Erza came with Jellal to see what everyone was talking about.

"Lucy ran out crying and no one knows why." Juvia said curiously. Grey pointed to Natsu and Lisanna which Lisanna was smiling at Natsu and he looked rather confused. Erza felt her anger grow.

"She shouldn't have left now. It just started snowing and I hear there is suppose to be some sort of blizzard." Erza looked at Grey who looked at Natsu with a angry face.

"Lets hope she's safe." Grey said still not looking at Erza.

* * *

Lucy was walking on the side of the highway with tears flowing down her cheeks. Loke's house was a few minutes out of town. Once again Natsu broke her heart. She was shivering. The snow kept coming and coming. Lucy heard a motorcycle behind her. The driver never seen Lucy and slid right into her. Lucy went flying and went in shock from the impact. Lucy felt heated liquid running down her face, back, arm, and legs. Just then she knew she was bleeding. The driver stopped and looked at her in horror.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" Lucy only heard phrases as she started zoning out. The driver was waving his hand madly in front of her. "Hey?! Stay with me!" The driver picked up his cell and instantly called 9-11. Lucy started seeing black shots while the driver was hovering over her. Then everything went black.


	10. Deal

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Her arms were wrapped up including her stomach, head and right leg. Lucy found herself in the hospital but forgot how she got here. All she remembers is leaving the party after watching Lisanna and Natsu kiss. The door opened slowly to reveal the doctor.

"Good afternoon Lucy." The doctor gave her a sweet smile.

"Where am I? How long have I been here? And what happened?" Lucy looked around the hospital room confused and worried.

"You're in the hospital. It's only been a day so today is December 26. And you were walking along the side of the highway and got hit by an motorcycle. You lost alot of blood. Let's just say you're lucky to be alive..." The doctor looked down at his papers. "Also there is a young man who wants to see you. His name is Natsu Dragneel I believe." Lucy's face turned red with anger. She remembered why she had been walking away crying in the first place.

"I don't want to see him." Lucy huffed. The doctor looked rather confused.

"He had said you were his girl friend." The doctor kept searching through his papers.

"We're defiantly not dating! I'm not even his friend, we're just classmates." Lucy crossed her arms but realized it still hurt to move. She groaned at the pain.

"I'll tell him to leave then." The doctor started walking towards the door but stopped for a moment. "You should be out of the hospital by tomorrow, by the way." The doctor soon left after leaving Lucy alone. She glanced at her table where flowers and teddy bears were sitting saying 'Get well soon'. Lucy smiled at the gifts.

**~Time Skip~**

It was an hour later. Lucy was sleeping peacefully. She heard the window starting to open. Lucy opened her eyes just a tad and glanced at the window in confusion. Seeing Natsu climbing into her room, the last person she wanted to see. Lucy crossed her arms and turned the other way trying to ignore the pain. It wasn't working. Natsu walked over to the door and closed it quietly then headed beside Lucy's bed.

"Why didn't you want to see me?" Natsu asked in a hurtful tone. Lucy refused to talk to him. She had enough of this back and forth game. "Luuuuuuce. Talk to me." Natsu poked her cheek. She was getting slight annoyed after he continued to poke her cheek.

Lucy finally couldn't take it anymore. "You're a jerk! That's why I didn't want to see you alright!" She yelled still not looking at him. He was confused and a bit worried.

"What do you mean I'm a jerk?" Natsu took Lucy's chin slightly and turned it towards him softly, forcing her to look at him. Natsu cupped her face in his hands so she couldn't look away. Lucy sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"I saw you, again." Lucy huffed.

"You saw me?" Natsu looked at her with puzzlement on his face.

"You were kissing Lisanna under the mistletoe." Natsu's face turned from puzzlement to slight anger and sadness.

"She leaned into me. Why don't you trust me?I didn't want too!"

"Yeah right! You're a player! You act like you love me then Lisanna the next day and I only caught you kissing her! I don't know about the other girl toys." Lucy huffed. She yelped a bit when she felt Natsu's hands cup her face tighter in anger.

"I don't have any other 'girl toys'! Lisanna just wanted to date me again and I said no." Natsu looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Why did you say no? It's pretty obvious you like her." Lucy tried to look away from his stare but it was no use.

"You really are dense aren't you?" Natsu gave a tiny smirk at her face turning red with anger.

"What did you-" Lucy felt his lips crash into hers.

"EEP!" Lucy's eyes widen, actually not excepting that. Lucy tried to back up but he positioned his hands behind her head not allowing her too. Finally after what felt like forever he backed up for air and saw her stunned face. He loved seeing her stunned, it was funny.

"You like?" He smirked at her gasping for air.

"Erm.. Well you kind are a uh.." She was stuttering and that made him smirk even more.

"A what?"

"A good kisser..." Lucy looked at her hands fidgeting on her lap. She was red like an apple.

"You're actually the best kisser I've ever kissed." Natsu smirked ever bigger. Lucy didn't know someone could smirk like that. "I've had thoughts of us making out on the hood of my car, on the beach, me shirtless laying on you, and others but I will have it happen." Natsu grinned as she looked at him in terror.

"Well good luck with that.. Erm... I don't think you can do it..." Lucy glanced at him for a second then turned back to her hands.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu smirked evilly. Lucy looked back up at him in horror. He had a mischievous grin.

"N-"

"Challenge accepted!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air. Lucy sighed. 'He never listens.' "Hope you enjoy my lips because you're about to kiss them alot." Natsu licked his lips, Lucy shaken by the way he did that.

"What happens if you win?" Natsu thought to himself before he answered.

"You go on a date with me." Natsu smirked as Lucy was speechless.

"Eh..?"

"What do you want if you win?" Lucy thought to herself then quietly laughed mentally.

"I want you to wear a red thong and a red bra." Lucy giggled a bit evilly.

"You just wanna see how sexy I look in a thong and a bra. It's okay Lucy, I'll show you my abs anytime." Natsu winked at Lucy. Lucy's face lost all coloring. "So do we got a deal?"

"D-deal.."


	11. New Years

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story! :) This chapter is a little cliche because I know it's been done a ton of times but I just find it sweet. Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

**December 31**

Lucy sat in her apartment alone. She made a stupid bet with Natsu that she knows he'll try to win.

'Why did I make that stupid bet with him?!'

'If he wins then I'll have to date him but his fan girls will kill me!' Lucy is so lost in thought she doesn't even hear he phone buzz. After realizing her phone buzzed she took it up to look at the screen. It was a text from a random number. 'Since when do I get texts?' Lucy thought to herself. She opened her messages to see who wrote her something.

'Morning Luce! :)" Lucy knew right then and there it was Natsu but she decided to tease him.

'Who is this? o.o' She giggled to herself waiting for a reply. Soon enough her phone buzzed again.

'So mean! Who's you're favorite pink haired friend? :)' Lucy thought how she came to tease Natsu some more.

'Grey? But he doesn't have pink hair...' Her phone buzzed after that.

'I'll have you know Grey isn't cool enough to have pink hair and my amazing looks got a certain smarty pants to fall head over heels for meh! ;)'

Lucy was adding him to her contacts when he messaged her this. 'I feel as if I should delete him now.' She sighed. 'How the hell did he even get my number?!'

'Keep telling yourself that. So what ya want?'

'Is it a bad thing to want to text my girlfriend? ;)' Lucy froze at that one word she never knew she'd be.

'I'm not you're girlfriend..'

'Yet. ;)' Lucy just sighed.

'Yeah yeah yeah keep telling yourself that. What do you need? And how'd you get my number?'

'I want to go to the amusement park with you today for New Years! And Mira told me! :)' Lucy cursed under her breathe slightly. 'That damn demon.' She thought.

'You'd just want to take me to the haunted house and make me cling to you like a little girl. ;-;'

'I wouldn't mind. ;) Not taking no for an answer. ._. I promise we wont go into the haunted house.' Lucy rubbed her finger over her phone thinking what to reply.

'Fine.. But you break that promise I swear I'll hurt you.'

'With what? You're books? I can easily disarm you then kiss you to shut you up. ;)'

'Ha ha sooooo funny. Note the sarcasm in the text. ._.'

'I'll pick you up at six so don't be too long or else I'll punish you. ;) Oh and how are injuries?' Lucy thought to herself 'now he asks?'

'Good. For some reason they healed fast. It was like I was never hit by a motorcycle. If it still hurt I would have said no to your offer.'

'Lets be honest, no you wouldn't. You love me too much. ;)'

'What is up with your texts and winky faces?!'

';) ;) ;) You know you like.'

'Ha ha soo funny once again sarcasm. I'm gonna go and get ready. Ttyl.'

'Kk, ttyl. :D' And with that Lucy was off to get ready for a night out at the amusement park. Considering it was only four in the afternoon, Lucy had two hours to get ready. Lucy was looking at what outfits to wear then it came to her. She'd wear a nice blue ruffled top with dark blue jeans and a brown leather jacket along with black flats. After deciding what to wear she quickly had a shower and decided to leave her hair down with a side pony to the right.

* * *

It was finally six and right on time, Natsu knocked on her door. She rushed to open it to reveal the pink haired male standing before her. His look was simple but hot. He wore a red T-shirt that was tight enough to show his muscles, dark jeans that were almost black, some black high tops and his signature scarf. Natsu eyed her up and down then smirked to himself.

"Trying to impress me Luce?" He smirked at her when her face turned red.

"N-no. Just wanted to look nice... Erm.." She kept looking at her shoes like they were a demon. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out of the door. "W-wait!" She was almost stumbling behind him trying to catch up with the fast athletic boy. When they finally arrived Lucy was panting for dear life. Her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

"That was fun!" He gave her a cheeky grin before grabbing her hand once again and running to the bracelet booth. They stood inline, waiting for their turn. What felt like forever, they finally got up to the stand. Natsu bought Lucy's bracelet, which she felt guilty for.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." She said in a shy manner.

"No worries. It's just me buying you something. Don't need to pay me back." He smiled so sweetly at her while dragging her to a roller coaster. They stood on the stairs and Lucy felt a sinking feeling inside her.

"Do-do we have too?" Lucy's voice was shaken and Natsu heard it. He smirked at her.

"Don't worry, you can always hold on to me if you want." Natsu winked at her before standing right beside the roller coaster. "Ladies first." Natsu grinned like a mad man scaring Lucy before she even got on the damn roller coaster. They sat in the front because of course Natsu wanted too. The bar came down slowly crushing Lucy just a little. When she heard the count down for the roller coaster to start she could feel herself getting light headed.

"Okay I changed my mind I wanna get of-" Before she could finish the roller coaster blasted down the track making Lucy freeze in fear. She was not one to scream or yell real loud but freeze as if she saw someone murder someone else. Lucy's eyes widen and she couldn't move her body. It was almost like she was paralyze. Natsu noticed her stiffness in her body. He tried to grab her hand but it was almost like glued to the bar. After the roller coaster stopped, Lucy finally could move again and exited the roller coaster with a frightened look on her face.

"I really dislike you." She huffed.

"You know you don't." He winked at her that made her cheeks go a dark pink. Lucy sighed and thought 'This is gonna be a long night.'

* * *

It was 11:50 PM now. Natsu decided the last ride was the Ferris wheel. Lucy was scared of heights. She hoped he'd change his mind or would wanna go eat.

"I don't know if I wanna go on this.." She looked as if she was trembling in her shoes.

"If we don't then we cant see the fireworks as good. I wanna see them real close and the brightness it'll spark up the sky. Since it is New Years." He smiled as they moved down the line. Finally they were seated in the a booth. The Ferris wheel constructor strapped them in to the seat.

"Don't rock too much while you're up there." He smirked at them.

"No we wont be doing-" Lucy tried to say before Natsu cut her off.

"Don't worry, we wont rock that much." He turned to Lucy and just smirked at her. Her eyes widen.

"I officially want off this ride." The constructor just smirked and pulled the lever watching the two go up. Finally reaching the very top, it was 11:59. There was a brief of silence before Lucy decided to break the silence.

"I heard that if a couple kiss on a Ferris wheel on New Years right on the very second it turns midnight that means they'd be together forever. I don't know though, Levy told me that." Natsu just smirked at her. The fireworks started to go off. The colors blue, red, purple, yellow, green and many others filled the sky. Lucy watched in amazement. Natsu was right, this was a good view. Lucy heard everyone chanting numbers down, starting to join in. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two.. on-" Before Lucy could finish Natsu leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widen in shock 'What is he doing?!' She thought. He placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind her waist pulling her closer to him. The fireworks made her hair shine as if it were golden. Right when the Ferris wheel started to move again, they both jolted away from one another. Lucy had a look on her face as to say 'what the hell?!' He just smirked at her.

"Guess you're mine forever." His smirk grew and she turned pale. "Step one of deal completed. I always wanted to kiss you on top of the Ferris wheel and you completely fell for it." Lucy deadpanned and sighed.

"What-whatever." She muttered. Natsu just laughed.

"You know you like." He winked. Lucy remained silent and he knew that meant a yes. "Also when we get married, I wanna live in New York to take over my dads company." She looked at him in shock. 'Marry?! And wait his dad owns a company?! Now that you mention it, I never knew anything about Natsu's family.' Lucy thought to herself. It was almost like Natsu read her mind. "My dad owns the Dragneel company and someday it'll be mine. My parents are always so busy with the company that they barely see me. I practically live alone." He sighed and rain his hands through his pink messy hair.

"I'm sorry." She felt pity for him, it showed in her eyes. Natsu knew she felt bad for him. He just smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm glad I met you Luce. I mean no one makes me smile or even cares about me as much as you. Seriously imagine me trying to talk about this to Grey." Lucy thought about it.

"It's okay-" Before she could finish they realized they were at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. Natsu stepped out and held his hand out to help her up. She accepted his offer but she wasn't one of those girls to expect him to do so. They walked back to Lucy's apartment talking and laughing the whole time. When she reached the door and opened it, she was about to close it but Natsu walked inside following her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he made his way to her bed.

"You expect me to walk home at this time of hour? So mean." Lucy just giggled but having a boy staying with here, people would think bad things.

"What are you going to wear for PJ's?" Lucy asked entering the room. Natsu smirked and started taking his shirt off. Lucy froze as she saw his six pack. Her face turning red, she turned away. Natsu smirked at her response. Lucy walked to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth and letting her side pony down. Natsu walked in shortly after brushing his teeth as well. Natsu snuck his toothbrush in here one day for occasions like this. He kept staring at Lucy because her face was burning. They both headed out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed.

"So you gonna sleep on the couch?" She asked making her way to her bed. "I can lay some pillows out."

"I got a better idea." He smirked evilly. Natsu ran up behind Lucy and picked her up bridal style and ran to her bed and basically jumped on it. She screamed at the sudden actions. Natsu just laughed. They were both laying on the bed and Lucy felt she should kick him out.

"Here want me to get you-" Lucy felt Natsu's arms envelope her into a hug and held her close to his chest. He breathed softly. He was surprisingly warm. She wasn't facing him but felt her back on his chest. "You should get out.. I can get you a nice spot-" He flipped her over so she was facing him and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Lucy froze. 'What the hell?!' Was all she thought.

"I gotta warn you, I'm a cuddler." Lucy just sighed in defeat. He kept on nuzzling her. "Goodnight Luce."

"Goodnight Natsu."


	12. Punishment

Lucy slowly woke up on that snowy Saturday morning/ afternoon. Her eyes fluttered open when she realize she slept with Natsu. Her eyes widen and realized the position they were in. Natsu's face was so close to her, his lips were pressed gently on her forehead. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. They're legs were tangled with one another. Natsu looked so peaceful while he's asleep. Lucy slowly tried to get out of his grip but the more she squirmed the tighter the hold became. Every time Lucy backed away Natsu would hold her close to his chest tightly.

"Maybe I can scoot down out of his hold..." Lucy mumbled barely a whisper. As she started to scoot a little Natsu turned to his other side bringing Lucy with him. "Eeeep!" She whispered/ shouted.

"Five more minutes." Natsu mumbled holding her close again. Lucy sighed when he held her close. 'At least he got his t-shirt on still' She thought. Finally after what felt like an hour his eyes fluttered opening looking down at the blonde staring at his chest. Natsu smirked. When she felt his grip loosen, Lucy sat up then realized what Natsu was doing. Natsu took off his shirt and Lucy's face turned beet red. "You like?" He grinned.

"N-no... Put back on your s-shirt.." Lucy said staring at her pillow like her life depended on it.

"But it's sooo hot." He said dramatically.

"You kidding it's freakin freezing!"

"You cold?" He smirked sliding closer to her.

"Erm.. N-n-no." Lucy silently cursed her stuttering. Natsu quickly embraced her. Lucy gasped realizing how close she was to Natsu's bare chest.

"Also I wrote a list of where I wanna kiss you or make out for our deal." Lucy groaned hoping he'd forget about that. He backed away and pulled out a list from his pocket. Lucy snatched it quicker then what she meant too and read it over.

_Way's to kiss Lucy (Natsu Style):_

_- On top of a Ferris wheel *_

_- In a closet *_

_- On top of my car hood _

_- On the beach with a sunset_

_- Under the mistletoe * _

_- By a waterfall_

_- In her room *_

Lucy looked at the list in shock as she realized he's almost done with the list. 'Wait it said in her room with a check meaning he has. He hasn't! Liar.' Lucy thought to herself. "Natsu you do realize you put a check for my room but you haven't kissed me in my room. You should remove that che- mmmf!" Natsu's lips crashed against hers. He slowly pulled away staring into her eyes as if he could see through them.

"I don't lie." He whispered. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach.

"L-let me guess.. You slept here to k-k-kiss me for our deal.." Lucy mumbled.

"You're bed is comfy. Plus I love spending time with you." Natsu winked at her, sliding back over to where he was just at.

"Why me?" Lucy whispered looking away from him.

"Pardon?" Natsu asked rather confused.

"Why me? Why are you making a list to k-kiss me? A nerd, geek and loser like me. You could kiss Lisanna and she'd probably be more deserving or even another girl that's on your social level. Natsu I have never had a boy friend or any of this love stuff. I'm not sure what to do and I'm sure you're tired of making the first moves and you probably want a girl to be the one flirty with you. I'm sorry but I'm not that girl, I'm a shy and no confidence kind of girl." Lucy still refused to look at him. "You've kissed tons of girls way better kissers then me and you want to kiss me. I don't get it." Lucy was almost on the verge of tears but refused them to fall.

"Luce.." Natsu slid over to where she was sitting at and put an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her tense up. "I have never been that crazy about girls who throw themselves at me. I love teasing you with the fact that you are always surprised whenever I do something. I love how you're beautiful without a ton of make up but just a messy bun. That day I helped you pick up your books I knew something was different about you and I knew I wanted to be your friend. When I kissed you I knew that I wanted to be more. When I kiss you I'm not pushing myself and I actually give you kisses from the heart. So what if I kissed alot of girls, non are compared to you." Lucy felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"I-I bet you say that to a-all the girls.." Lucy wasn't sure if he meant it or was just saying that.

"Nope just you. I'd say one of those cheesy pick up lines like 'Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see.' Crap like that." Lucy randomly grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed him in the face. She knew he was probably lying so she decided to do what she thought was reasonable, and that was to spray him in the face. He looked at her a bit surprised. "Oh you will be punished." She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door and the other one that lead into the hallway. "Luce open up and I may go easy on your punishment." Lucy just giggled until she heard the door being unlocked with a knife. 'Aw nuts!' Lucy thought while quickly unlocking the other door. She was running out of the bathroom and looking for a place to hide. Finally she thought behind the couch. "Oh Luuuuuuuce. Come out where ever you are." Lucy was trying to keep her breathing quiet. "Found ya!" She heard him right beside her then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in one quick motion.

"Eeeep!"

"Now what should I do with you?"

"Oh I got it, put me down and we can play cards?" She nervously laughed.

"Not fun. Oooh I got it! I'll kiss you harshly and leave you a hickey on your neck." Natsu smirked evilly. Natsu roughly threw Lucy on the bed then jumped on top of her. Hovering her and holding her hands down.

"N-Natsu. L-l-let go.." Natsu laughed like a mad man. 'Oh no.' Lucy thought before he started kissing her all over her face. He then went down to her neck and started sucking it harshly. Lucy squealed at the feeling. Natsu backed up and licked it lightly, admiring the red mark left on her neck. "Okay okay! Am I done being punished?!" Lucy squeaked.

"Say sorry almighty Natsu and say Natsu is awesome and I shall never spray him with water again." Natsu smirked still hovering over Lucy.

"If I refused?" Lucy questioned.

"You don't wanna know what happens if you refused." Natsu squeezed her hands tighter. Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry almighty Natsu. Natsu is awesome and I shall never spray him with water again." Lucy mumbled but Natsu heard. Natsu started laughing sliding off Lucy. Lucy ran to the bathroom to look at the mark. "Great! Now when school starts this will still be here!" Lucy then got a idea and grabbed a band aid. She placed it over the red mark so it wasn't visibly anymore. 'This looks believable. I already have a huge clean pad cloth thing on my left arm so it'll look even more believable.' She thought. Lucy walked out of the bathroom with the band aid on her neck. Natsu looked a little disappointed.

"Aww Luce. Take off the band aid."

"Get out." Lucy pointed to the door. Natsu slowly got up and grabbed his shirt. He walked over to her and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I shall be back!" He said sounded dramatic then jumping out the window. Lucy sighed closing the window.

"Idiot.."


	13. Mute

It was the starting of school right after Christmas break. Lucy was a little nervous to go back to school. She always got picked on, it was hell for her. Lucy walked in and soon enough, all eyes were on her and the hallway became quiet. Lucy slowly entered watching while some looked rather pissed and others gossiping. Lucy was really confused until she heard some of the girls gossiping.

"Isn't that the girl that beated up poor Lisanna? She's also bullshitting a story about being hit by a motorcycle." One of them said.

"I totally agree. I can't believe her." The other replied. Lucy stood shocked and puzzled. 'When did I beat Lisanna?' Lucy thought. She then thought who started it, of course Lisanna herself. All day, everyone avoided her including Natsu. Lucy decided to say hi to Natsu since she hasn't seen him all day.

"Hi Natsu!" She said with a sweet smile. Natsu looked at her as if she was a stranger then quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"We have to stop talking to each other." Natsu said almost aggressively. Lucy was puzzled.

"What why?!"

"Because I heard what you did to Lisanna and now everyone thinks you're a devil child. If I get caught talking to you-"

"I'll ruin your reputation.." Lucy finished for him with tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"We can talk outside of school. Maybe we can hang after sch-"

"You think I wanna talk to you after this?! You're a selfish low life jerk! You turn on me when everyone else has! I thought we were real friends! I hope I never see you again!" She stormed past him with tears free falling from her face. Lucy was hated, betrayed, and ignored since that day forth. Lucy ran all the way home crying and sobbing by the time she reached her apartment. She slammed the door and slid down bawling like she never did before. Lucy looked at her picture with her mom, her dad and her as a little girl.

"Mom, I wish you were here with me." She bawled more knowing she was alone. Alone in this sick world for no one to turn too. Lucy eventually cried. She couldn't take her pain away by crying.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Lucy walked through the school looking worse and worse everyday. She had bags under her eyes, scars on her left arm with cuts from a steak knife and her clothes were some what crooked. Lucy has not spoken every since everyone was ignoring her.

"Hey Lu-cy. How are you on this fine morning?" A boy snickered at her. His friends and him laughed together when Lucy just kept walking.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey dude guess what?" Grey sat beside Natsu.

"What ice princess?" Natsu questioned eating a sandwich.

"I heard Lucy is cutting herself and went mute." Natsu almost chocked on his sandwich.

"What?!" Natsu starting to stand and look for the depressing blonde. Soon enough he locked eyes on her. She looked terrible and not like her cheery self. Natsu noticed the cuts on her left arm that looked similar to steak knife cuttings. Natsu's heart sank before he ran over to her. Before giving her a warning or any chance to acknowledge his presence he grabbed her right arm and started dragging her out of the cafeteria. Lucy yelped in surprised before he opened a closet and slammed the door behind them. Lucy looked at him bewildered. She tried to walk out but Natsu cornered her and trapped her between his arms, slammed against the wall.

"What the hell do I hear about you cutting yourself and going on mute?!" Natsu literally screamed in her face. Lucy cringed at his voice being so loud and aggressive right up in her face, but still said nothing. "Talk to me!" He yelled, surprisingly no one heard. Lucy took out her phone and sent him a text. Natsu heard his phone buzz and moved on of his hands to grab his phone. Lucy thought it would be a good idea to try and leave now. She tried to move to the side but Natsu's other hand grabbed both her wrists and held them against the wall so she couldn't get away. Natsu was opening his phone to read her text.

'Going on mute means I don't talk... Now will you let me go?' Was what the text said. Natsu looked back at her.

"First off I know but I thought I'd be different. And no I wont let you go." Natsu hissed. Lucy took her phone and texted him again. Once again his phone buzzed

'Why would you be different?! You did what everyone else did... Now let me go!' Natsu read the text, his face looked even more pissed.

"I'm not letting you go until you freakin say a word!" Natsu roared. Lucy grabbed her phone again to text him but Natsu slapped it from her hands. Lucy watched in horror as her phone was now being put into Natsu's pocket. Lucy huffed and turned her face away from him. "SAY SOMETHING!" He sounded as if he was gonna cry. "I'm not letting you cut yourself and mute yourself over a stupid rumor, please say something." Lucy's mouth opened a tad like she wanted to say something but just closed it. He pulled her into a tight hug. Lucy's eyes widen when she heard sobbing coming from the male in front of her. Lucy slightly squirmed but she just felt his hug get tighter. Lucy could barely breathe. She managed to get her phone out of his pocket and text him. He grabbed his phone and read the text.

'Can't breathe...' Lucy felt his grip loosen a little while she took big breathes. 'Thanks.. Now can we leave? I don't wanna ruin your rep...' Natsu's face was red and puffy. He read the text anger within him raised.

"Lucy I'm sorry okay! I didn't know you were going to go to extremes!" He punched the wall behind her and she cringed at the sound. "Did us hanging out mean nothing?" Lucy's mouth gaped open. 'He can't be serious?!' She thought. Lucy whipped out her phone and started writing so anger and hurt at what he just said.

'You idiot! I loved hanging with you and I thought you felt the same but you believed a rumor over me! So don't go around saying that crap as if you wanted to hang with me! I actually fell in love with you and you were too much of a heartless bastard to realize! What you said in my bedroom meant nothing but just words didn't it? Agh I can't believe I fell for them!' Natsu read the text his eyes a flame now. Lucy was about to storm past him until he placed both his hands on her cheeks and crashed his lips into hers. Lucy's eyes widen with rage and surprised at the fact he was bold. She let out a slight gasp, giving Natsu the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. When she realized what was happening her eyes widen like dinner plates. Lucy tried to pushed him off even though she never wanted too, her hatred and rage were coming back to her when the male finally backed up. Lucy was gasping for air and huffing at his face being so close to hers.

"Talk to me Luce." He whispered in a soft and calm voice. Lucy was so outraged she couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"You know what fine! I talked happy?! You're the biggest idiot, heartless jerk, asshole I've ever met! I hope we never-"

"Shut up." Natsu said before crashing his lips into hers once more. He slowly backed away from her. Staring at her shocked face he missed so much. "How about-"

"We pretend this never happened and we forget each other because I don't wanna ruin your rep.. Don't worry I don't have anyone to tell this too because that rumor made me ignored. Also don't tell people I talked because this is the first and last time I am." Lucy just stormed out of the closet to her realization school was over. She missed half a day because of Natsu. Lucy ran the empty halls out of school. Natsu stood there puzzled then smirked to himself.

"Game on Lucy Heartfilia, game on."


	14. Offline

Lucy sat in her apartment alone again. She liked the feeling of having friends and not being ignored. Lucy couldn't handle it anymore. She was breaking slowly, mentally and physically. Lucy decided to get her mind off of stress and go the internet. She heard about this website where you can talk to people. Lucy whipped out her laptop and started going to a website. She was thinking of a nickname when it came to her after 15 tries. 'CelestialMage'. Lucy typed in the username and luckily it wasn't taken. Soon enough she joined. She saw Natsu had an account 'DragonSlayer', Grey had an account 'IceMake'. Also so did Mira 'MatchMakingMira', Levy had a nickname everyone would know her for 'BookWorm121'. Everyone else including Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel. Lucy seen friend requests from random people she didn't know. She was accepting the random requests because she knew people at her school wouldn't bother. She then got added to a group chat.

_{GROUP CHAT: DragonSlayer, CelestialMage, IceMake, TakeOverLisanna, MatchMakingMira, TheKnight (Erza), BookWorm121, Iron Eater (Gajeel), Jellal143}_

_[TakeOverLisanna]: Hey Loser. Why did you beat me up a few weeks ago?_

_[CelestialMage]: I never beated you up. You made that up!_

_[Iron Eater]: Bunny girl is awesome for beating you up. Gehe._

_[CelestialMage]: I never beated her up!_

_[TakeOverLisanna]: I've showed everyone my scars she gave me. It hurt alot :(. I was just trying to be friends loser. You know what you should do, commit suicide! :]_

_[DragonSlayer]: Okay that's enough Lisanna! She doesn't deserve to die and I bet it was a misunderstanding about it. I don't think she'd hurt you._

_[TakeOverLisanna]: Natsu weren't you the one saying she was a bitch for doing that to me and saying she can die for all you care?_

_[BookWorm]: Lisanna enough! That's taking it too far!_

_[TheKnight]: Lisanna, you don't have a right to say something like that!_

_[IceMake]: I'm just sitting here enjoying the show. xD_

_[Jellal143]: This isn't funny Grey. -_-_

_[TakeOverLisanna]: I don't care if it's wrong, she deserves everything because she's a dumb bitch. She should just burn in hell. Natsu's words not mine... :3_

Lucy felt tears run down her face reading the on going hate. Then she got a private message from Natsu.

_[DragonSlayer]: Don't listen to Lisanna! She's lying, you know I wouldn't say that stuff._

_[CelestialMage]: Stop talking to me you asshole! She has a point, I mean you made me feel like shit for three weeks and you ditched me so wouldn't surprise me if you said that stuff. I know what I'm gonna do._

_[DragonSlayer]: Don't you dare do what I think you're doing!_

_-CelestialMage has gone offline-_

Lucy signed off her laptop and threw it off her lap and onto the bed. Her tears were flowing quicker then a river. She was throwing things around her room out of frustration and anger. She ran to her bathroom and slammed the door. Lucy made sure it was locked and started rampaging through her pills in her shelf. Lucy tried opening the pills but it just wouldn't open. Lucy couldn't take anymore hate and suffering. Lucy tried even harder to open the pills until she heard a hard knock on her bathroom door.

"Lucy open this door right now!" The voice she knew like the back of her hand came screeching through the walls. But all he could hear was sobs and frustration. "Luuuuuucy! I will bust this door open!" Natsu screamed even louder. Natsu heard the sound of a lid popping and then he lost control. He punched the door repeatedly until wood was on the floor. He managed to unlock the door. Natsu stared at Lucy in utter disbelief. She was about to swallow the whole container of pills. Natsu's anger started to bowl that he tackled her onto the ground, ending up with some of the pills spilling everywhere. Lucy still had the container in her hand. Natsu was wrestling her for it. It was a back and forth battle.

"Lucy let go!" He screamed and she just shook her head for no. They were rolling all over the bathroom fighting for the remaining pills in the bottle. Natsu managed to pin her hands down on the ground. Lucy wouldn't stop squirming. Natsu pinched the side of her wrists making her release the bottle and it slowly rolling towards the bathtub. Lucy watched it roll then glared back at Natsu, her face was wet and soft. Natsu got off her and sat in front of her on his knees looking at her in a sympathetic way. When she sat up he pulled her into a embrace. Lucy squirmed and sobbed.

"Shhh Lucy. You're okay now." Natsu whispered to her in a soft and kind manner. Lucy still was sobbing and tears were present on her face. "Shhh. I'm sorry. You're okay now. You're okay." Natsu rubbed her back gently. He hated seeing her this way. Lucy also had newly cuts on her left arm. Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead and held it for at least 30 seconds. Lucy quit squirming and just laid in his arms sobbing. Soon enough, Lucy fell asleep in Natsu's arms still with tears on her soft skin. Natsu picked her up and settled her in bed then climbing in himself. He didn't trust her staying alone now. Natsu held Lucy close seeing how broken down she was.

"Lucy, I promise I'll prove you're innocent. I love you and I'm sorry." Natsu whispered, knowing she wasn't awake but he didn't care. He kissed her on the cheek then snuggled her before letting sleep over take his body.


	15. The Road to Recovery

Lucy's eyes squinted open to the bright sun beaming in her window. Yesterday was sorta a blur for her. She remembers going on her laptop and talking to Lisanna then trying to take some pills, but after that she cant remember a thing. A strand of hair falls on Lucy's face. She feels a rough but soft finger push the strand behind her ear.

"Good morning Luce." A voice sounded awfully close. Luce adjusted her eyes to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. She looked at their position up and down. Their legs were tangled within each others, Natsu's arms were wrapped around her small frail body protectively barely giving them breathing room, and her face was basically pressed against Natsu's chest. Realization hit her like a brick wall. She looked away in embarrassment. Lucy gave him a look as if to say 'what are you doing here?' and he answered as if he could read her mind.

"You're nuts if you think I'd leave you alone in your time of need." He held her tighter and breathed softly. "Also I had an idea for us to get a bit of stress free from all this but first I'm gonna prove you are innocent." Lucy looked at him confused.

"I'm gonna get one of Lisanna's friends to talk to her about the so called you hurting Lisanna, only she's gonna record it so I can play it in front of the entire student body to prove Lisanna is lying! I convinced Erza, Jellal, Levy, Grey, Gajeel, and Mira to believe in you. Juvia does too but she wasn't in the group chat. But for the others, that's why they weren't attacking you when Lisanna made a group chat. I told them the truth after our make out in the closet!" Natsu smiled snuggling into Lucy making her giggle. "Then you can talk again!" Natsu's smiled increased. Lucy shook her head back and forth. "Why?" Lucy pointed to the paper on the desk behind Natsu. Natsu let go of her for a brief second and grabbed the paper with a pen then handed it to her. She started writing down words.

'I haven't talked in like 3-4 weeks. Why would I start talking just to be made fun of again?'

"So I could hear your beautiful voice." Natsu smirked.

'Cheesy.'

"Hurtful." Natsu pointed at his heart as if it was breaking. "I'm feeling so attacked right now." Lucy just sighed in defeat. There was no winning with an idiot. She pointed to the door as if to say to get out. "I ain't getting out unless I get breakfast. And maybe a kiss on the cheek..." Natsu smirked when she froze hearing that last part. "Fine I'll leave if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Natsu turned his head and pointed to his cheek. Lucy looked nervous and shy when she leaned in a little closer. Before she could react Natsu turned back to face her and cupped her cheeks in his hands leaning forward capturing her lips. Lucy's eyes widen when he parted. "Also by the way I wanna take you to Hawaii and since I'm rich I got a private jet so we're going after I prove you're innocent." Natsu smirked at the color draining from her face. 'She's so adorable when she's shy and nervous.' Natsu thought. 'This is gonna be fun.'

* * *

Natsu walked into the school yard that bright Monday morning. His fan girls were forming around him until a girl caught his eye. He knew the girl was Lisanna's friend and was sorta a fan girl. He walked up to her seeing she was looking at herself in her mirror that hung from the locker door.

"Ahem." He coughed. She turned around and her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Natsu-kun? W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"I need your help." He stated.

"W-w-what?"

"I need you to ask Lisanna about that Lucy and her thing."

"She actually told me she faked-" The girl caught herself and went back to looking in her locker. "I believe Lisanna..." The girl mumbled.

"If you're hiding something now is a good time to spill." Natsu slammed her locker door shut. She trembled at his sudden outburst.

"Li-Lisanna faked it... She just t-t-told rumors..."

"Then get her on this recording device." Natsu paused and held out the recording device. "Then bring it to me." The girl took the recording device and just nodded going off to find Lisanna.

* * *

"Hey Lisanna!" The girl walked up to Lisanna as she was gossiping with her friends.

"Hi Bisca." Lisanna didn't look up at her. Bisca turned on the recording device.

"So erm Lisanna... Wanna tell me that story about Lucy beating you up?" Bisca asked innocently.

"You mean the rumor to get Lucy as an outcast? Bisca I told you this before, Lucy was going up the charts and I couldn't have her higher then me. We've been over this, it was fake and people believed it." Lisanna and her friends laughed. Bisca pretended to laugh as well.

"Well looks like I better get going. See ya." Bisca quickly got from her seat and bolted away down the hall. Bisca stopped the recorder right before someone grabbed her arm. Bisca quickly turned around to find the one and only Natsu.

"You get it on recording?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Y-yup." Bisca handed the recorder over nervously.

"Yes! Awesome!" Natsu started playing it hearing what she had to say. "This is great! Thanks Bisca!" Natsu smiled to her before running down the hall towards the teachers office. Natsu busted down the door and ran to mic. Natsu pushed the button clearing his voice. "Hello all students and staff members. This is Natsu Dragneel, with a very important message. I know there is a rumor going around about Lucy beating up Lisanna. I came with proof that Lucy is not behind it. But rather Lisanna starting a rumor about her." Natsu played the recording on the intercom. Gasps and shocked faces filled the halls. Whispers could be heard throughout the school. Natsu sat down the mic and ran all the way to Lucy's house. He slowly opened the door to hear little noises of frustration coming in the kitchen. When Natsu came around the corner he seen Lucy with a steak knife and a bloody wrist.

"Luce.." Natsu said approaching her. Lucy put her hands in front of him as if to say get back. Natsu held her hand with the knife in it. "Lucy I cant help you if you don't let go and try." Natsu felt Lucy's hand loosen on the grip of the knife. "Put it down. I'm gonna help you get on the right track again. And I think you know what I have in mind." Lucy still held onto the knife. "Put it down." He said softly still gripping her hand. "You put it down then that says I can help you get out of this depression. Please Luce." Natsu stared at Lucy which made Lucy look away and slowly release her hold on the knife. It laid flat onto her hand before Natsu picked it up and moved it to the counter. "We're gonna get through this together." He grabbed the band aids that rested by the knife. Natsu slowly placed band aids on her cuts. "We're going on a trip soon that I have booked to release yourself from stress and get your mind off all this. Everyone knows you're innocent. No need to do this anymore Luce." Natsu gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh by the way I'm gonna start living with you, I talked to my parents and they said it's all good." Lucy then froze at that statement. "Lucy I don't know what'd I do if I came here one day and you were-" Natsu chocked on his own words. "Never do that again." Luce stared at him in awe. "NEVER!" Natsu embraced her tightly. Lucy could feel tears fall on her shoulder. Lucy patted his back as if to say 'I wont'. Natsu rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Luce, that's why I'm staying here. Then you wont be so lonely and wont think of these things." Natsu stood back up to look at her. "I couldn't live with myself if you died." Natsu paused looking deep into her eyes. "This is the start of getting the old Lucy back. The road to recovery."


	16. Summer Vacation

**June 30**

"Wake up Luce!" A faint voice echoed through the empty apartment. Lucy groaned and just turned to the other side facing the window. Natsu stood at the end of the bed trying to tug off her blankets. Lucy held on to them for dear life, not wanting to wake up. Natsu jumped on the bed making Lucy go in the air a tiny bit her eyes shot open. Lucy just closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Lucy wake up! You gotta get packed!" 'Packed?' Lucy wondered. Lucy sat up looked him dead in the eyes then slightly slapped him then fell back on the bed. Natsu rolled on her hovering her. "That's no way to make friends." He teased. "Did you forget about the trip?" Natsu stared down at the girl who refused to get up. "You left me no choice." Natsu stopped hovering and landed on her with all his weight. Lucy squeaked and squirmed. She then opened her eyes slightly and sighed in defeat. Lucy felt as if a brick wall hit her. "Also I forgot to tell you I'm inviting the rest of the gang so they can make it up to you." Natsu smiled still laying on Lucy. Lucy just nodded and started sitting up when Natsu got off her. Lucy grabbed a paper and a pen.

'When are we leaving?' Natsu read it over. "Today!" He smiled and saw the color wash from her face.

'What time...?' "In 15 mins!" Lucy quickly shot up and ran to the washroom. Natsu watched her in amusement. Lucy quickly brushed her teeth and left her hair down without the pony this time for a new look. She quickly put on a white blouse and a blue skirt and matching black boots. She quickly put in all the stuff she'd need. A purple nightgown that ended a little down her thigh and had spaghetti straps, a bikini that was white with pink flowers on it, ton of shorts and shirts and of course other stuff like beach dresses. Lucy was panting alot and was ready in less then ten minutes. Natsu kinda giggled.

"I lied we're leaving in three hours." Lucy could feel her anger rush through her. She held her hand in a fist and stormed over to him ready to hit him. Natsu grabbed her hand and cupped it. "Lets have fun before we leave." He whispered. Natsu sat her down on the bed and went over to the iPhone station to hook up his iPhone. "Ah this is a good song!" Natsu played the song 'Talk Dirty to Me'. Lucy felt her cheeks turn red when Natsu walked over to her seductively. Natsu grabbed her hand and brought her up and started dancing with her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh and have fun. Natsu pulled her close. "Talk dirty to me." He whispered in her ear and she turned really red. He laughed at her face and continued to dance to her. "Also on the trip we're attending a beach party so prepare to dance like no one's watching." Natsu smirked while she looked flustered. The next song came on and Lucy couldn't help but snicker at the male in front of her. The song that played was 'Let it Go' from Frozen of course. Lucy liked the movie but the fact the male had that song on his iPhone made her giggle. Natsu started slow dancing with her only in a goofy way singing along with the lyrics. Lucy was having so much fun that she forgot about her depression for now. When the song ended the next one came and Lucy couldn't help but giggle again. 'He must really love Frozen.' She thought. The song was 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?'

"Luce... Do you wanna build a snowmannnnnn? Come on lets go and playyyyyy. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone awayyyyyyyy. We use to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me whyyyyy! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Natsu pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "It doesn't have to be a snowman." Lucy just laughed at his goofiness. Lucy and Natsu danced the through the free time they had before they had to meet everyone at his house for the private jet. Lucy thought maybe she could have fun on this trip and getting away would be a good idea. Let the fun begin.

* * *

**12:00 PM**

Everyone was standing outside Natsu's house waiting for the plane to get prep. Jellal, Erza, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Grey, Natsu, and Lucy were all going. It was a ten hour flight of being crammed in a plane. The plane looked good so everyone started boarding. Lucy seen Natsu and Gajeel had patches on their thighs. she realized what they were and it was motion sickness patches. Lucy noticed the plane had five rooms.

"I call having a room to myself!" Mira called running to one of the rooms. Everyone else looked at each other looking at the four rooms.

"How do we decide the rooms..?" Levy asked.

"Me and Lucy. Levy and Gajeel. Erza and Jella. Juvia and Grey." Natsu smirked and so did the guys.

"What do you think Lu-chan?" Levy glanced at Lucy and Lucy looked at her but said nothing. Levy then remembered she went silent. "You can talk you know Lu-chan. We all know you're innocent." Levy gave her a smile and Lucy just sighed just shaking her head and went to a room.

"What's with bunny girl?" Gajeel asked not actually caring.

"Guys if you were blamed for something you did and then no one believed you until you got proof. Lucy has been in alot of depression. She needs time." Natsu glanced at everyone.

"How bad can her depression be?" Grey asked.

"She tried to kill herself..." The room fell silent.

"How?!" Erza wondered.

"After our group chat she tried doing pills. I came and I wrestled her for them. She was broken. I seen a girl sitting there misunderstood and broken. She was broken and I'm trying to fix that." Natsu looked at the door she went in. "Guys I'm scared if she tries it again. I brought her on this trip to get her mind off things." Natsu left to the room Lucy went in.

"I never knew Lucy would go to those extremes." Jellal stated.

"Juvia feels bad for Lucy. Juvia should have believed in Lucy." Juvia stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu walked in the room and saw Lucy passed out on the bed with tears falling down her cheeks. Natsu felt so much pain seeing her like that. He walked up and sat beside her. Natsu then placed Lucy's head on his lap starting to rub her head softly. Lucy sniffled a little as he rubbed but remained sleeping.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and looked up seeing Natsu looking down at her. She realized she was laying on his lap.

"S-" She started but remembered to keep quiet. She then grabbed a paper and wrote 'sorry' on it. Natsu realized she almost talked.

"It's okay to talk again you know. Just say Natsu." He smiled at her. She looked at her hands and fiddled with them then mumbled something. "What?" Natsu could see the fear in her eyes.

"Nat-su..." She said quietly. Natsu smiled. She said his name.

"You said my name." He smiled really big and she looked at him and locked eyes with him for a second then looked away. "When we get back from this trip we'll be back to normal. You talking to me and happy again." Natsu gave her a side hug. "We're gonna have so much fun!" He smiled.

* * *

**In Hawaii**

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Erza exclaimed. Jellal nodded in agreement. They stood in front of their five star hotel. It was big and beautiful. It had an outside pool and hot tub. A five star restaurant also. Natsu walked up to the front desk to talk to the lady about their room. It was a giant room with five rooms connected within. There was also a Jacuzzi, a kitchen, a balcony, and a amazing bathroom. After Natsu got all the information they headed to the top floor of the hotel. All of them entered the room looking around in amazement.

"How do we decide the rooms again?" Grey questioned.

"Easy frostbite. We do what we did on the plane." Natsu smirked. Every pair chose a room and walked through the door. Lucy froze as to see only one bed in the middle of the room and looked at Natsu. Natsu smirked.

"Looks like we're sharing a bed for like the two-three weeks." His smirk increased. "Let the vacation begin!"


	17. Beach Party

The light of the Hawaiian sun came crashing through the window early in the morning. Lucy groaned opening her eyes slightly to meet onyx eyes staring at her. Her eyes widen.

"What the hell?!" She whispered. Trying not to wake the others. "Why are you cuddling me?!"

"Is there a 'do not cuddle' sign anywhere? Free country." Natsu smirked. "Oh by the way be ready for today."

"Why?"

"We're going shopping. We have a beach party tonight."

"You're crazy Natsu." She sighed.

"Why is that?" He smirked.

"You know I don't do parties. I always just sit there, not dance and watch everyone have fun while I'm alone."

"Ha cute. You think you wont be dancing." Her eyes widen at his statement.

"Y-you're not making me d-d-dance right?" He could tell her eyes were full of horror.

"You bet! And with me!" He grinned.

"I just remember something, you lost that bet we made. Lucky for you we're going shopping so you can buy a bra and thong that matches your personality." She giggled.

"I bet you'd like to see me half naked in a bra and thong. I'd look hot in that stuff." He smirked.

"I should make you act like a model and walk around in front of our friends."

"Where's a car?! Wanna go for a car ride?!"

"Car?" Lucy realized. "No!"

"Knew you wanted to see me half naked. No worries. I could have just wore my boxers-"

"Lets just go out shopping!" Lucy quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, took a shower and did her hair. Lucy's hair was in the usual side pony but with a Hawaiian dark pink flower holding the pony in place. Lucy walked out of the bathroom with a white sundress with pink flowers as the design. White flip flops to match. Natsu stared at her eyeing her up and down. Lucy noticed and blushed red in embarrassment.

"Look I know I'm fat but-"

"Pleeeeease! You're not fat. Now lets get going. We gotta be like ninja's so we don't wake up the others." Lucy looked at the boy confused before he grabbed her hand and went out the door.

"What about breakfast?!" Lucy managed to only say before they rushed out the door.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking down the mall with bags and more bags of clothing and other stuff.

"Natsu I'm hungry. You shouldn't have bought me anything." Lucy complained.

"Relax we'll eat soon. And I'm rich so it don't matter." Natsu said in a calm voice.

"Gee I don't know but I thought the guy that eats like the world is ending would be hungrier then me!"

"Hey look a photo booth!" Natsu pointed out and grabbed Lucy's hand rushing over to the booth. Natsu set down the bags outside of the booth and pulling Lucy in the booth sitting on the bench with her. Natsu was arranging the pictures on the screen. They were taking picture after picture after picture. One picture was Natsu putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders while making his fingers in a piece sign while Lucy did the same both smiling. Another is Natsu tickling Lucy, still both smiling. The third one is Natsu hugging Lucy tightly while Lucy is trying to push away, Lucy is laughing and Natsu is smirking. Fourth is Natsu holding bunny ears behind Lucy's head while they're laughing. The last one is Natsu kissing Lucy and her eyes are widen of shock. Natsu looked over the pictures smiling at each one. They both walked out of the booth and grabbed their bags walking around once again.

"Can we eat now?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm hungry too." Natsu said.

"Oh of course when you're hungry we eat right away..." Lucy mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-no..."

"That's what I thought." Natsu grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders leading her to a cafe to eat their hearts out. Natsu lead Lucy in and took a seat in the far back; her sitting beside him in a booth. Natsu and Lucy both ordered breakfast. After their orders arrived they started eating. Lucy got some eggs and bacon same as Natsu only a chocolate cupcake added. Natsu finished earlier then Lucy. Lucy started eating her cupcake when she accidentally got icing on her cheek. Natsu giggled.

"You got icing on your cheek." Natsu pointed out to her and Lucy's cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry I'll look for a napkin." Lucy looked around the table.

"Don't worry I got it." Natsu leaned in and kissed where the icing was and licked the spot. Lucy sat frozen to her seat.

"Eh-?!"

"That was a good cupcake." He joked."If only you could get icing on your lips." Natsu smirked.

"And I'm done with cupcake... BILL!" Lucy stood up quickly grabbing her purse and bags before leaving enough money for her stuff and rushing out the door.

* * *

It was 7:50 PM. All the girls were getting ready for the beach party. All excited since it was on the beach and they could hang out with their crushes. Lucy on the other hand was not excited. She was shy and nervous. All the girls came out in their sun dresses seeing the guys with baggy shorts and t-shirts. The girls split off into their pairs. Erza with Jella, Levy with Gajeel, Juvia and Grey, and Lucy with Natsu. Mira had no one but she was hoping to meet a guy there. They went to beach to see alot of people dancing on the beach or on the dance area. Lucy sat quietly at the counter and drank a Hawaiian drink while they played what sounded like Latino music. The song was called 'Moviendo Caseras' by Yandel. Lucy seen that it just started and everyone was going to the dance floor. Before she knew it she felt a large hand grab her and bring her to the dance floor. Of course, it was Natsu.

"N-Natsu.." She was surprised when he picked her up and swung her around then setting her down grabbing her hand and dancing with her. She couldn't help but laugh, having the time of her life. Natsu spun her in a circle then held her close swaying her back and forth. Once the song finished Lucy left to get a drink. A guy with blonde hair came up behind her, by the way he walked Lucy knew he looked drunk.

"Sup little girly wanna have a goooooood time?" He smirked down at her.

"Uh um... No thanks.." Lucy tried to get up from her seat but he gripped her hand.

"Don't worry Blondie. You'll enjoy it just like me, ehhhhhh." He smelt of Whiskey. He started dragging Lucy out of the area. Lucy struggled against his strong grip.

"Let go!" She cried. He pinned her to the wall.

"I know how to shut you up." He started leaning in. Lucy panted and squirmed even more before a giant fist smashed the guy on the ground causing Lucy to fall as well.

"Bastard." The familiar voice said. Lucy knew exactly who it was.

"Hey man, can you blame meeeeee for wanting to make out with her and maybe get downnnnnn lower if you know what I mean?" The guy smirked.

"I can blame you when you're trying to screw me girlfriend." Natsu declared.

"Girlfri-?!"

"Not now Luce." Natsu cut her off.

"Alright man. Maybe we could do a thr-"

"Go to Hell." Natsu barked at him. The guy sluggishly got up and walked away. Lucy was panting. "Lucy you okay?" Anger was still dripping from his voice.

"Y-yeah.."

"Good so now I wont feel bad for yelling at you. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING ME SIDE?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN RAPPED! SERIOUSLY!" Natsu turned to her. Lucy looked at him in shock.

"Uh-Erm.." Lucy couldn't place the words.

"Just be quiet, I need a drink. And don't you dare leave me side now." Natsu bent down and quickly grabbed her wrist tugging her up, almost making her stumble. He pulled her back over to the people and sat at the counter with her drinking. He kept drinking and drinking. Lucy was scared he was gonna get drunk. When he started talking about random crap and couldn't even stand she knew he was drunk.

"Luuuuuuucy..." He slurred.

"Natsu I'm taking you back up to the hotel room."

"Youuu smell like flowers..."

"Okay Natsu you're defiantly drunk..." Lucy moved one of his arms around her shoulders to stabilize the drunken idiot. 'First day in Hawaii and he's already drunk...' Lucy sighed at the thought heading to their room. When they entered the room, it had the light left on in their room and she left Natsu's side to close the door. She tensed when he came up behind her and gave her a back hug leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Luuuuuuuce..." He slurred.

"Uh Nats-" Natsu grabbed Lucy picking her up from behind and turning her to face him. She was dangling in the air. "Damn why do you have to be so strong?! Put me do-" Natsu literally threw Lucy on the bed, lucky it was comfortable. Lucy screamed and was panting before Natsu jumped on her holding her down by her wrists.

"Youuuuuuu smellllll gooooood..." Natsu leaned in and sniffed her hair. Lucy tensed up at his sudden actions. Natsu moved back a little to look at her in the eyes. He leaned in a kissed her all over the face but avoided her lips.

"Okay Natsu stop.." Lucy was getting nervous.

"You're soooooo kissaaaaaaaaaaable..." Natsu nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Nat-" Lucy felt alot of pressure on her before she realized Natsu passed out. Relief washed over her. She'd hate to tell him that he kissed her while he was drunk. That conversation would just be awkward. Lucy tried to remove herself from under Natsu but he was too heavy. When she was starting to slide more to the side, his large arms wrapped around her in a death grip. His face was so close to her's, they were in kissing distance.

"Note to self, never be around Natsu when he gets drunk." Lucy mumbled to herself. Lucy realized their position and really hoped everyone wouldn't be coming back to the room anytime soon. "Who knew Hawaii was full of surprises?" Lucy whispered. Let the summer begin.


	18. Surfs Up

**Hey everyone! Thank you for enjoying the story! I love reading the reviews and getting suggestions for the story! :D I now give you chapter 18! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu's eyes opened slightly looking down at the blonde in his arms. 'What happened?' He wondered. Natsu noticed he was sleeping on her and surprised she wasn't dead. He quickly sat up taking the blonde with him. Lucy's eyes shot open.

"Morning Luce!" He grinned at her. She looked at their position and turned red. "Can you tell me what happened last night? All I remember is punching a guy because he tried raping you." Natsu had a bit of anger in his voice remembering that.

"I uh I don't know..." Lucy wasn't very convincing.

"Luce.."

"I don't know! How am I suppose to know anything?! Maybe you ate something..." Lucy squirmed a little in his grip making his grip tighten.

"There's something you're not telling me." Natsu could see Lucy freeze. He narrowed his eyes at her. She avoided his eye contact at all times. "Luce!" He gave her a squeeze making her eyes shoot big.

"You just passed out in the hotel..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu heard exactly what she said.

"So you're telling me I came here and passed out on you?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her making her squirm a tad. "What happened?!" He stared her down.

"I don't know! I don't know why you were dru-" Lucy caught herself and shut up. Natsu now needed answers.

"Luce you tell me right now or I'll squeeze the living daylights out of you." Natsu held her even tighter.

"You... got d-d-drunk..." Lucy said trying to get air. Natsu loosened his grip on her and his eyes widen.

"I was drunk?!" Natsu asked in disbelief. "Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah.." She squeaked.

"Then why was I asleep on you?" Natsu questioned.

"You passed out on me..." Lucy mumbled.

"Oh reeeeeally." Natsu smirked. "Tell me."

"You were trying to kiss me then make out with me and calling me pretty and crap then you passed out!" Lucy rambled. Natsu sat there dumbfounded.

"Did you enjoy it?" He looked down at her and smirked.

"Erm-"

"Alright who's ready for surfing?!" Grey was heard from down the hall. Lucy sighed in relief.

* * *

"Hey flame-brain. I bet I can surf better then you." Grey smirked.

"We'll see about that frostbite!" Natsu smirked back. Natsu and Grey stood at the edge of the beach in their trunks and surfboards. Natsu's surfboard had flames on it while Grey's looked like ice. Natsu and Grey both ran towards the water both ready to surf. After the first wave they decided to do tricks and impress the visitors on the beach. Grey was running out of idea's until the idea came to him.

"Watch me and Juvia ride the board together! That beats any trick!" Grey yelled running to the blue haired girl.

"Wait what?! Juvia doesn't know how to surf!" Juvia screamed before getting dragged by Grey.

"Oh yeah ice princess, I bet I can carry Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu yelled running to Lucy.

"Oh n-n-n-no!" Lucy frantically shook her head back and fourth. Natsu didn't bother to listen to her, instead picked her up bridal style and ran towards the water. "Natsu put me down!" She declared. Natsu walked out to where his board was sitting on it while having Lucy on his lap.

"Try not to squirm." He smirked.

"Why you-" Lucy was interrupted when the sound of a huge wave was coming. Lucy gasped.

"Let the fun begin!" Natsu yelled laughing at Lucy frozen before standing up and letting the wave carry them. Lucy screamed as if she was getting murdered ducking her head in her hands.

"I want off!" She screamed. Natsu looked at Grey and Juvia when he noticed Juvia starting to lose balance. Grey wrapped his arms around her waist stabilizing her. Then he noticed Gajeel and Levy on one board. Levy screaming the same as Lucy only sitting in the front of the board with Gajeel behind her standing. Erza and Jellal came as well both standing and looking almost perfect.

"Don't think you guys can have all the fun. Gehe." Gajeel smirked and Natsu smirked back.

"Levy!" Lucy cried.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried back. Both girls closing their eyes hoping for the nightmare to end. Juvia on the other hand was in her glory being held by her Grey-sama. Erza was enjoying herself with Jellal and Erza not knowing for being scared easily.

"Lucy do you think I'd drop you?" Natsu questioned.

"Of course!" Lucy said in her hands. Natsu was actually keeping his balance very well considering he had Lucy in his arms. Natsu just laughed at her being scared thinking it was adorable. "Just get me off of this thing!" Lucy screamed. Natsu shifted her in his arms where her face was pressed against his chest. Natsu smirked down at her. Lucy knew he did that on purpose. Lucy barred her head in her hands even more with a blush present on her face.

"If I get us off will you do whatever I want for a week?" Natsu had an evil smirk on his face.

"No!" Lucy peeked a bit then covered her face in her hands again.

"Fine lets do some tricks!" Natsu's smirk increased.

"Okay okay! Just get me off of this thing!" Natsu managed to end the surf and walk on the beach still with Lucy in his arms trembling.

"Good now let's have some fun!" Natsu smirked.

* * *

The sun was going down while the gang were on the beach having a bond fire. Lucy was eating a marshmallow so was Levy. Both still trembling about the surprise surfing. Lucy was starting to zone out until she felt herself being lifted and running towards the water. She was dangling under someone's arm then looked up to see who was kidnapping her. No questions asked, of course it was Natsu.

"Let's go swimming!" He said yelling in excitement not letting Lucy have a chance to answer.

"Who said I wanted too?!"

"I did." Natsu smirked jumping in the water with Lucy screaming. They both landed with a big splash. Lucy swam up coughing and spitting water.

"I really dislike you." Lucy huffed at Natsu. Natsu only smirked and swam closer.

"You dislike me hmm? We gotta fix that." Natsu moved his hands around Lucy's waist underwater. Lucy feeling the sudden action tried swimming back but Natsu held her in a firm grip. Natsu moving closer and closer to Lucy's face, she could feel his breathe tickle her nose. Natsu slowly closed the gap between their lips. Lucy's eyes widen, even after ten months of knowing the guy she was still not use to kissing him. Natsu smirked against her lips peeking one eye open.

"The best part about kissing you is that face because it's adorable." Natsu mumbled, grinning in her lips.

"Y-you don't mind I don't know ho-how to kiss you back?" Lucy stuttered shyly trying to break the kiss. Natsu moved one of his hands to the back of her head not allowing her to do so.

"Yeah. I enjoy teasing you alot about it. The girls I kissed always kissed back so I never got to tease them but I love shy nerdy girls. And guess who I'm kissing right now." Natsu nibbled on her top lip before parting a little. "Do you still dislike me now?"

"N-no."

"Good." Natsu smiled before kissing her cheek.

* * *

**There is chapter 18! Hope ya guys liked it! :) If you guys have any suggestions for chapter 19 or 20 or whatever chapters after 20 please feel free to PM me! I like suggestions and I like adding my own twist to them so feel free! :) **


	19. Shooting Star

"Lucy wake up!" Natsu called from the kitchen of their hotel room. Everyone else was up eating while a certain blonde teen was still asleep. Natsu stood in the door way watching the blonde stir in her sleep and mumble stuff. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Natsu knew right then and there she was having a nightmare.

"Please don't hit me..." Lucy mumbled in her sleep but Natsu heard and he stood there shocked. 'Why would someone hit her?' He thought. Natsu sat and started shaking Lucy gently.

"Lucy.." Lucy's eyes shot open and she stared at Natsu with tears on her face.

"Oh s-sorry." Lucy was about to stand up but Natsu took her into a tight embrace.

"You had a nightmare. Are you okay?" Natsu asked with a worried expression.

"Oh yeah..."

"Luce look at me.." Natsu backed away with Lucy still in his arms and stared at her while she looked everywhere else beside him. "Luce.."

"J-just let go." She mumbled. Lucy could feel his hold tighten.

"What did I hear about someone hitting you?" Lucy froze at his words.

"J-just a d-d-dream.." Lucy cursed her stuttering. "So what are we doing today?"

"We're gonna drive around on a four wheeler!" Lucy looked at him shocked.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! You'll be holding on to me while I drive." Natsu smirked.

"W-what about the others?" Lucy asked.

"We're all going so better wear something cute." Natsu winked at her making her face turn red. Lucy stood up and went in the bathroom; getting ready. After 30 mins Lucy came out of the bathroom with her hair curled, wearing dark denim shorts and a blue tank top and flip flops. She had a light gloss and purple eye shadow and mascara. Lucy came out of her room and seen everyone at the table talking. Natsu looked at Lucy and stared her down. The girls were looking cute as ever.

Erza was wearing black short shorts and a dark blue plaid shirt with flip flops. Juvia was wearing really light ripped shorts with a t-shirt and flats. Mira was wearing a sun dress that was yellow and had flowers on it and flats. Levy was wearing a blue skirt and a white tank top with flats. The guys were wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt.

"Alright lets get going!" Natsu cheered while the others cheered with him.

* * *

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me." Lucy looked at the vehicle in horror then back at Natsu. Natsu sitting in the front then looking at Lucy turning on the four wheeler.

"Come on." Natsu smirked and Lucy sat behind him trembling a tad holding onto his waist. Natsu glanced back at her with a smirk still present on his face. "Prepare yourself. We're gonna have fun."

"I changed my-" Natsu pushed the gas and the four wheeler zoomed fast. Lucy screamed and barred her face in Natsu's back. Natsu couldn't help but smile feeling Lucy covering her face in his back. Lucy glanced at the others as for their reactions. Levy was doing the same that Lucy was doing. Erza was smiling holding onto Jellal while Juvia was raising her one hand in the air with one arm around Grey. Mira some how found a guy with blonde hair driving her four wheeler so it was like a group dating thing. Lucy started backing up a little looking around to see the surroundings. They were in a forest like place driving around. Lucy gasped when she seen a waterfall with the sun reflecting off the water. Natsu heard her gasping and turned his head slightly for a second and seen her looking around, smiling at her.

'She's beautiful and she doesn't even believe it.' Natsu thought. Natsu hit a bump on the road making Lucy tighten her grip a bit.

"S-sorry.. I don't mean to hold you like this.." Lucy felt bad for feeling as if she was throwing herself to him. She didn't want to do that. Lucy was extremely shy when it came to this stuff.

"You're good Luce. I like it, you're beautiful you know that?" Natsu still focused on the road but he knew Lucy's eyes widen.

"I-I'm not.." Lucy smiled though.

"Stop being so modest. You know you are." Natsu glanced at her and smiled then focused back on the road.

"I-I never had a boyfriend yet so I'm pretty sure I'm not..."

"Yet." Natsu repeated smirking.

"B-but I haven't been on dates either.." Lucy stuttered.

"Yes you have. With me. Hello!" Natsu laughed slightly knowing she was blushing right now. Lucy just remained silent realizing she has been on dates with Natsu. She started looking at the view again. Seeing the sunset between the trees was a beautiful sight. Natsu slowed the four wheeler down so did the other guys and parked in front of a small water fall that lands in a lake. Lucy looked at the view and she gasped at it. The guys started taking off their shirts making all the girls faces become red. Every guy smirked at their girls.

"Who's first?" Grey asked.

"First?" Levy wondered. Before she could get an answer, Gajeel came up behind her and picked her up bridal style running to the waterfall then jumping off. Levy screaming the whole time until they hit the water. Grey was next grabbing Juvia.

"Juvia isn't sure Juvia wants to do this!" Juvia screamed while Grey jumped off the side. Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and both of them jumped too. The blonde guy that was with Mira asked Mira if she wanted to and both of them did.

"Luuuuuce." Natsu ran towards her.

"N-n-no." Lucy started running from Natsu. Natsu managed to catch her and threw her over his shoulder and then jumped off the side. Lucy screamed until water filled her lungs. Lucy felt a tug under her arms before being surfaced. When Lucy surfaced she was coughing and looking at Natsu trying to make a glare but was sorta shy to do so.

"Are you glaring at me?" Natsu smirked moving her closer to him. Lucy tried to keep the glare but being this close made her blush and look away. "Was Lucy Heartfilia glaring at me; Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu moved his fingers up and down her sides making Lucy squeal.

"N-n-no."Lucy sank beneath the water trying to escape Natsu. Natsu stood there until Lucy would come up but three mins passed and she still never surfaced. Natsu went down under water and searched for Lucy. Lucy however came up when Natsu went down and she was a bit away from him. "Ha lost him!" Lucy said in victory. As she turned around she seen Natsu emerging from the water right behind her.

"Found you~" Natsu sang and smirked. "Punishment time." Natsu had an evil glint in his eyes. Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek sloppy and wet.

"Oh n-n-no. Do-don't you dare!" Lucy said starting to swim away from him.

"Where ya going?! I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu grinned while swimming after her. Lucy managed to swim near the shore where a giant rock sat. Once she tried climbing she felt something tug on her foot. Turning around she noticed the crazy pink haired idiot tugging on her. Lucy squealed and flipped on her back on the rock trying to drag herself upwards on her back. Natsu let go of her foot then slid on her grabbing her wrists.

"You shouldn't have done that." He smirked.

"Nat-Natsu... Let-let's not do anything stupid..." Natsu leaned forward and kissed her neck sending a shiver down her spine. Natsu felt Lucy shiver.

"Are you cold?" He smirked to himself.

"Ye-yeah.." Lucy shivered again.

"I'll keep you warm!" Natsu said excitedly while sitting up and holding her in a tight embrace.

"Oh n-no it's o-okay." Lucy stuttered.

"You're cold so let's cuddle!" Natsu smirked and rubbed his cheek against hers. Lucy could feel herself warm up. "Hey look a shooting star!" Natsu pointed at the shining ball that flashed through the sky. "Make a wish." Natsu smiled down at her as she closed her eyes to make a wish. 'I wish I'll marry a great guy one day.' Lucy wished. While Lucy's eyes were closed Natsu leaned down till they're lips were almost hovering one another. Once she opened her eyes he slammed his lips on hers making her eyes widen. Natsu moved one of his hands behind her head to rub her hair softly and the other behind her back. Once he backed up both were breathless.

"You wanna know what I wished for?" Natsu grinned.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I wished I'd marry a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Oh and her name would be Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."


	20. Finally

Lucy was sitting on her bed waiting for Natsu to come out of the bathroom. After Natsu lost the bet they made a while back Lucy decided to buy him a red bra and thong that was lacy. Once Natsu came out, she couldn't hold back her laughter. He came out in the bra and thong with two pig tails in his hair and pink nail polish. Natsu just glared at Lucy while walking over to her.

"You're probably enjoying me in all my sexiness." Natsu smirked.

"Yes cause nothing says sexy like you in a bra and thong." Lucy giggled until Natsu was right in front of her. "Erm.. I mean uh.. Heh.." Lucy backed up until she was at the wall still on the bed. Natsu just got an idea. He ran into the bathroom then came out in trunks and had a bikini in his hands.

"Luuuuuuuuce." Natsu called smirking like a mad man. Lucy was looking for a way out of the room. "Let's go to the hot tub." Natsu smirked walking towards her.

"Oh n-n-no I'm go-good... I'll just read.." Lucy was about to grab her book when Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Playing hard to get?" Natsu grinned. He took her hand and pressed it on his chest. Lucy's face went as red as Erza's hair. Lucy had to admit he had rock hard abs. "Can I ask you something?" Natsu suddenly said slightly moving her hand on his chest.

"S-s-s-sure..." Lucy could barely speak.

"Why cant you be my girlfriend?" Lucy froze at that question.

"W-w-what?!"

"You heard me. Why cant you be my girlfriend? I mean we act as a couple. We kiss, hug, talk everyday, and even sleep sometimes in the same bed."

"F-first w-we don't act as a c-couple.. A-and you k-kiss me and hug me. And you sneak into my bed to c-c-cuddle. And you're popular. A girl like me and a guy like you aren't exactly suppose to date. I mean I'd ruin your rep. Plus I don't know anything about ro-romance. I read novels but other then that I don't know what to do. And I'm sure you get tired of it..." Lucy was saying all of this in a shy manner. She avoided eye contact with him through it all. Natsu felt himself feel irritated that she thinks she'd ruin his rep. Natsu pinned Lucy on the bed hovering her.

"First lets get on thing straight, I don't care if I have a rep or not. Second, I don't care if you aren't popular and I supposedly am. Thirdly, so what you don't know romance leave everything to me. All I care about is that I'm in love with you. No not a like like thing. I am seriously in love with you. You are constantly on my mind. When I see you with your hair in a messy bun and a baggy shirt with some shorts my heart beats fast. I love you for you and one day I hope instead of Lucy Heartfilia you'd be Lucy Dragneel." Lucy froze at what he was saying. 'He loves me? Out of all the girls he loves me...' She thought.

"Y-yes.." Lucy muttered.

"Yes what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-I'll be your g-g-girlfriend.." Lucy mumbled but Natsu picked it up. He had this huge grin on his face.

"YES!" He yelled, smashing his lips on hers. Lucy was startled by all this action she wasn't sure what to do. Natsu backed away and stared at her. "You wont regret this I swear!" He smiled widely at her. Natsu took out his phone and showed her his screensaver. It was him and her in the photo booth, the one where he is kissing her and she is surprised by it. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I... I love you..." Lucy mumbled looking to the side so her cheek was facing him. Natsu leaned down and kissed her cheek making a blush creep on her face.

"Those three words just made my night. I love you too." He stopped hovering over her and just plopped on her.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered.

"Going to sleep." He rolled over taking her with him. Her on top of him now only he is holding her like a giant teddy bear.

"I can sleep on the floor or beside you.." Lucy stated with her cheeks still red.

"Na you're fine. Plus I'm sure you love sleeping on my bare chest." Natsu smirked.

"Wh-what no!" Lucy squirmed.

"Shush Luce I'm trying to sleep." Natsu said teasingly.

"Our trip to leave Hawaii is going to be over soon." Lucy said, trying to change the topic.

"I know then we can go on dates and stuff! Before we leave Hawaii lets go on a first date! Like a real one!" Natsu smiled with his eyes closed.

"O-okay.." Lucy realized he still never let go. "N-Natsu you can let go."

"Sorry I cant I'm sleeping." Natsu said with his eyes closed.

"Nat-!" Natsu grabbed one hand that was around her and moved it to the back of her head pushing her into his chest.

"Night!" Natsu giggled.

"Night.." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

It was the last day in Hawaii. Natsu thought of a romantic date for his and Lucy's first official date. Natsu rented a car for the occasion. Natsu drove up to this cave. He parked the car and opened the door for Lucy. Lucy looked at him in shock before he grabbed her hand and took her towards the cave.

"You took me here?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! I heard it's beautiful! Just like you." Natsu stated. 'So cheesy but true.' Natsu thought grinning at her red face.

"Th-thanks.." When they entered the cave Lucy was shocked at what she saw. There was a picnic all set up on the bright green glass. The walls were an aqua blue color shining the whole cave. There was a fairly sized lake that had no fish in it and was able to swim in. "Y-you setted all this stuff up?"

"Yup! This is the best date I've planned ever! I wanted it to be special!" Natsu smiled and took her to the picnic. "I brought some stuff so choose whatever you want." Lucy sat on the picnic blanket and went through the basket.

"T-this is kinda embarrassing but this is my first date..." Lucy said shyly.

"I know that's why I made it special!" Natsu smiled when she took some sandwiches from the basket and munched on it. Natsu took some fries and was eating them. After they finished eating Natsu declared they'd go swimming. Natsu took off his shirt and dove right in. Lucy slid in and was swimming around. Lucy thought it'd be funny to splash Natsu so she did.

"Oh you wanna a water fight?!" Natsu sounded like a war general.

"Bring it!" Lucy giggled at his serious but goofy look. He waved his hand splashing her.

"Open fire!" He declared as if they were literally going to war. The splash battle lasted a half an hour before both of them were tired. They both stopped when they heard loud noises coming from the cave. Lucy climbed out of the lake and looked outside the cave. There were fireworks happening. So close and so beautiful. Lucy stood there watching them in amazement. Natsu stood beside her watching them as well.

"How'd you like your first date Luce?" Natsu looked at her to met her chocolate brown eyes. Once their eyes made contact she looked away. Natsu cupped her face with his hands, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

"I-It was good. I loved it." Lucy smiled really bright.

"Glad you liked it." Natsu smirked. "Now move your arms around my neck."

"Wh-why?" Lucy asked looking at him in horror.

"Just do it." Lucy moved her arms around his neck.

"Now wha-mmmf?!" Natsu slammed his lips on her. He pushed her against the car hood kissing her still. Lucy knew now why he wanted her arms around his neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut with no control over them. Natsu moved one of his hands and trailed it down the side of Lucy's leg, sending shivers up her spine. Lucy felt her hands rub softly in his hair. She heard him let a low growl of pleasure. When they both backed up, they were both breathless.

"You're getting use to my surprise attack kisses." Natsu smirked.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to rub your hair and stuff.."

"Why are you apologizing? I liked it." His smirked increased. "Best date ever."


	21. Wild Love

**Hey everyone! Finally chapter 21! :) I also would like to say I am planning on writing this story for a while. Until they graduate high school and college. Spoiler: I plan on them getting married. So it will be some chapters before the final chapter! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Everyone was boarding the plane from Hawaii. Once again the boys decided the rooms and roommates without giving the girls a chance to say a thing. Natsu and Lucy are sitting in their seat waiting for the plane to take off. Natsu notices Lucy asleep while hunched over. He changes her position to where she is laying on his lap. Natsu moves his hand on her hair softly while she sleeps. After 15 minutes, the plane takes off and soars from the beautiful island.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Lucy's eyes flutter open looking up at Natsu noticing him playing with her hair and smirking down at her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm soooo sorry!" Lucy cries. She tries sitting up but she feels Natsu's hand push her down again and continues to rub her hair.

"It's fine. You're way different then any other girl I've dated or like. Even if we only started dating." Natsu states.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy stutters, scared of his answer.

"Every other girl would force themselves on me. Like saying 'Natsu I want to lay on your lap and you better let me or else we'll go shopping!' Or 'Natsu you better hold my hand!' All that stuff. You're like the opposite. It's so awesome."

"Op-opposite?"

"Yeah, you're extremely shy to all this and I find it cute. You're cute and you don't even know it which makes you cuter." Natsu smirks when he notices her face turning red. "I cant wait to get back home so we can go on dates and hang out and I can show you off to my friends!"

"D-dates? H-hang out? S-show off?!" Lucy glances up at him for a second then quickly looks away.

"Yup. What else would I do with my... girlfriend." Natsu says 'girlfriend' in a sing song kind of tone making Lucy's face turn even a darker shade of red.

"Okay I officially want off your lap." Lucy says trying to get up but cant because of Natsu's hand.

"Na, I don't want you too... girlfriend."

"O-okay... Enough with the g-girlfriend.." Lucy states shyly.

"Ain't I your boyfriend?" Natsu smirks seeing the redness come back to Lucy's cheeks.

"W-when if this flight going to be over?"

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to make out in the hot tub or closet. Maybe Seven Minutes in Heaven would be fun." Natsu's smirk increased.

"Annnnd where's the parachute?"

* * *

**2 More Hours Later**

Lucy was still in her position she was 2 hours ago. Natsu refused to let her sit up so here she was laying on his lap while he softly stroked her hair.

"Can I get up now?" She huffed.

"If you do then I'll kiss you senseless~" He said in a sing song tone. Her face turned red.

"F-fine..."

* * *

**Finally Back Home **

Lucy was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Finally, silence at last..." Lucy said thinking out loud until she heard her phone ring. "Oh come on! I jinxed it!" Lucy grumbled reaching for her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Luce!" The voice said.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"You guessed it!"

"Now what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Hey language young lady! I want you to come and get some coffee with me!" Natsu said excitedly.

"No, I'm gonna go now."

"You hang up and I'll come to your apartment and drag you out!" Lucy could hear his evil laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." Before he could answer she hung up and decided to watch TV. After what seemed not even five minutes she heard the window opening. There stood a pink haired crazy man. Without any warning, Natsu picked her up bridal style and ran towards the window.

"I-if you're go-gonna take me at least use t-the-" Natsu jumped from the window. "DOOR!" Lucy screamed when Natsu jumped and landed perfectly on his feet. Natsu ran towards his car still carrying Lucy. "I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Bold words for someone who cant look me dead in the eye for more then five seconds." Natsu smirked when he seen Lucy blush red of embarrassment.

"Wh-whatever.." Lucy turned away trying to cover her face with her hair. Natsu sat her in the car then moved one finger to move her hair.

"Don't hide behind your hair. You're too cute for words Luce." Natsu said, giving her a peck on the cheek then walking to the drivers side. Lucy sat there stunned holding her cheek. After starting the car and driving down the road, Natsu turned on the radio. Natsu turned up the music when he realized it was 'Wild Love' by Pitbull.

"All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. This wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. For better or worse. A blessing or a curse. Long live this wild wild love of ours. Long live this wild wild love" Lucy sang quietly. She was really good and Natsu knew that.

"Ladies and gentleman. You're looking at the new playboy. Who you? That's right, Armando Christian Perez. And when it comes to that pretty little bitty kitty. Don't stop get it get it baby let me pet it. I got that wild love. Love to get wild dirty freaky nasty, yeah I said it. I'll make you lose your heart and your mind at the same time. Don't believe me, bet it. I'm obsessed with that wild love for sure. Even though it's a catch twenty-two. It's a gift and curse for sure. But baby you know that you love it too, that's need it, you want it. All over your body. This loving I'm giving. It's worth more than money. You need it, you want it. All over your body. I know that you want this. Wild, wild, love." Natsu sang with her. Lucy looked at him in shock then continued to sing.

"All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. For better or worse. A blessing or a curse. Long live this wild wild love of ours. For better or worse. A blessing or a curse. Long live this wild wild love of ours" Lucy sang a little louder.

"Not only am I a client, I'm the player president. The globe is my backyard, baby it's evident. When it comes to Miami, I always represent. Read all about it, ladies and gents. I'm the chico for the game. I like my women yin. I like my women yang. I like my women fine. I like them off the chain. Take 'em all the world cup, Brazil, "Tudo bem?". You know I'll meet 'em, greet 'em, read 'em. Treat 'em, always keep them feeling right. I don't know if I can handle all five. But baby we can try tonight, dale. You need it, you want it. All over your body. This loving I'm giving. It's worth more than money. You need it, you want it. All over your body. I know that you want this. Wild, wild, love." Natsu glanced at Lucy and smirked then looked back at the road.

"All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. For better or worse. A blessing or a curse. Long live this wild wild love of ours. All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. All this wild wild love of ours. It can't be tamed, no. For better or worse. A blessing or a curse. Long live this wild wild love of ours." Natsu was enjoying her singing.

"Mr Worldwide. GRL. What better than five beautiful women. Long live this wild wild love of ours." Natsu finished looking at Lucy to see her smiling. They finished right when they arrived at the coffee shop. Natsu and Lucy both got a coffee and sat in Natsu's car in an empty parking lot drinking and singing like idiots to every song that came on even if they didn't know the lyrics.

"Enjoying your coffee?" Lucy asked, giggling at them singing like idiots.

"Yes. How about you?" Natsu asked, laughing as well.

"I like it very much. Thanks for buying it for me. I'll pay you back-"

"In kisses." Natsu cut her short, smirking.

"N-no in money.." Lucy said getting nervous at them being the only ones in the parking lot.

"I'd rather have kisses." Natsu smirked and leaned across the seat and kissed Lucy straight on the mouth then when he backed up; her top lip fell slowly from his mouth. "One down, three more." Natsu grinned at her face turning red.

"I have three dol-" Natsu leaned in again and captured her lips again. He did it two more times after that. He giggled slightly seeing her face really red.

"It was $4.57 right?" Natsu put his hand on his chin in a thinking way.

"Y-yes.."

"Okay so now a kiss on the cheek!" Natsu said before he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek holding it for a while. Before backing up and smirking at her face turning even more red.

"I-I could have paid you..."

Natsu smirked. "Where's the fun in that? I know you want this wild wild love."


	22. Eleventh Grade

The first day of Eleventh grade started, on a Friday. Summer break finally came to an end, which made Lucy shake so much dreading walking up to the cold doors of the school. Lucy started walking into the gates only to be bumped and have her books knocked all over the place. 'No surprise, happens every year.' Lucy thought trying to pick up all her books.

"It was just like last year when we first met." Natsu giggled bending down helping her with her books.

"Not my fault I'm a l-loser.." Lucy mumbled looked down.

"Hey! Don't say that. You are dating the one and only Natsu Dragneel!" He smirked.

"I'm gonna ruin your rep though.. Let's keep this on the down-"

"HEY EVERYONE LUCY IS MY NEW GIRLFRIEND SO IF ANYONE HURTS HER I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"-low.." Lucy looked down while everyone looked shocked. Especially a white haired demon.

"WHAT?! Natsu I thought we were suppose to get back together! Are you just dating Lucy to make her feel better or get over me?" Lisanna laughed with her group.

"Na I never liked you that much anyways." Natsu stated boldly wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders, making her freeze. Lisanna stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Natsu dragged Lucy along towards the school.

"N-Natsu you don't have too... We can just stop dat-"

"You kidding me?!" Natsu stopped walking and pushed Lucy into the lockers softly, trapping her between his arms. Lucy gave him the look of fear in her eyes. "I've loved you for so long and you think I'm gonna just leave you because Lisanna is mad?! You must think I'm crazy." Natsu was breathing right on Lucy's face sending a shiver down her spine. "I have also been holding the erg to kiss you since we got on school grounds. Or taking you into that closet beside us and kissing you senseless. But I cant wait till after school." Natsu smirked. Lucy's heart froze on spot. Lucy did love him and his kisses but she would never admit it openly.

"Nat-" Natsu leaned close to her ear making Lucy not able to speak.

"The sooner school ends, the sooner we can make out." He whispered huskily, sending tons of shivers through her body. Finally he backed up and took her hand pulling her to the class they were in. Once they entered everyone looked at them, making Lucy feel uncomfortable. Lucy sat at the very back beside Natsu while class begun.

* * *

**At Lunch **

"Hey have you guys seen Luce?" Natsu asked his table looking around the cafeteria.

"She's at her normal place, you know where she sat before she became friends with us." Erza stated. "Did you know she liked you before you became her friend? When I use to never talk to her I walked by her locker and heard her talking to herself saying 'He's dating Lisanna so I should just move on' and 'He's so cute I wish he'd talk to me.'" Natsu smirked finally knowing Lucy liked him this whole time. Finally figuring out she was at the library, he headed towards the library. Once he entered he seen the cute little blonde in the back reading a book while eating apples. He sat beside the blonde and pulled the book out of her hands. Lucy looked at her book thief and froze when he started to read it.

"You read romantic novels?" Natsu questioned, continuing to read.

"N-no... I just like erm read them to.. uh try and feel what it would be like to uhh have a guy do something romantic to me.." Natsu glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "N-n-no that's not what I meant! I erm uh..." Lucy was looking away blushing real hard under Natsu's gaze.

"Sooo I heard you liked me before we became friends." Natsu smirked seeing her face turn even a darker red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Lucy looked at everything besides him. Natsu started crawling over to her, making her crawl backwards. "W-what are y-you doing..?" Lucy's back was against the book shelf while Natsu was now in front of her.

"A little birdy told me that you thought I was cute and you wished I'd talk to you, hmm?" Natsu's breathe tickled her face making her slightly cough.

"Uh uh no... I d-did think you were c-cute..." Lucy noticed Natsu leaning towards her until their noses were touching. "Uh erm.."

"Yessss~" He sang smirking at her being flustered. The bell rang finally making Natsu groan. "We'll talk about this later alright? Don't think I'd forget and I wont have a bell to interrupt then." Natsu smirked backing away from Lucy. "See ya later, babe."

"B-babe?" Lucy looked at him, blood rushing to her cheeks. Natsu giggled and kissed her cheek before running off to his next class.

* * *

**After School**

School ended two hours ago. Lucy was at home watching TV and eating some chips. After the final bell rang Lucy bolted it straight home to avoid Natsu about that awkward conversation at lunch.

"I think I'm safe..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Safe from what?" A voice said in her room.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed. "Erm I mean uh I'm safe from uh school, N-Natsu..." Lucy said quickly while stuttering. 'Nailed it!'

"So about at lunch." Natsu walked over to her bed and leaned over her. "Where were we?"

"W-we were at where you forgot it and yeah..." Lucy scratched her arm nervously.

"Nice try~" Natsu smirked and leaned closer to her. "I believe we were at how you thought I was cute."

"Y-yes and uh that was long ago..."

"You don't think I'm cute anymore?"

"N-n-no I mean you're hot but uh.." Lucy realized what she did, she raised his ego up to the point of no return.

"So you think I'm hot?" Natsu smirked, slightly pushing Lucy back on her bed. Natsu, now hovering over Lucy smirking like a mad man.

"N-n-no I uh erm..." Natsu pressed his lips on Lucy's cheek and started sliding towards her mouth. "Oh. My. God. W-what are you doing?!" Lucy looked at her idiot of a boyfriend watching him slide around her cheek until he was at the corner of her mouth.

"Guess what?" He whispered against her cheek.

"W-what?"

"I think you're hot too."

"What-mmmf?!" Natsu pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. Natsu was kissing so rough but so gentle at the same time. Lucy was some what confused. Natsu moved his arms around her head in a some what hug thing, closing the distance between their bodies. Lucy, being as shy as she is started slowly putting her arms around Natsu's neck scared of what he'd do. Natsu let out a low growl, scaring Lucy a little. 'Does he not want me to do this? I don't know! He never tells me!' Lucy thought. Natsu backed up a little to get air.

"So how do you like your math cla-mmmmf?!" Natsu pressed his lips against hers again.

"Shut up. I have been holding this back all day. And I plan on watching a movie tonight with ya." Natsu mumbled into her lips. Natsu pulled away and stared at her.

"M-maybe we should go watch a movie n-now.." Lucy stated, shyly.

"Okay." Natsu grinned at her sliding off her and helping her stand to get the movie ready. The movie played, Natsu and Lucy laughing at every funny scene.

"Well that was a good movie. Guess you better get home soon." Lucy yawned, brushing her teeth then crawling into bed. Natsu took his shirt off without Lucy noticing then crawling into her bed too. "What are you-?"

"Sleeping here for tonight. It's Friday and I see no reason for me not to stay here." Natsu stated.

"B-but-" Natsu wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hold.

"Give me one reason."

"B-because you don't have a s-s-shirt on..." Lucy was trying so hard to hide her red face from him.

"Even the more reason for me to stay." Natsu smirked pulling her closer.

"A-alright... F-f-fine..." Lucy stuttered.

"YAY! Goodnight Luce." Natsu grinned to himself, sighing in happiness.

"G-goodnight Natsu.."


	23. I'm Here For You

"N-Natsu stop moving.." Lucy sighed. Lucy is wiping a warm cloth over Natsu's cheek. He was nailed in the face with a dodge ball by Grey. Now both of them are at Natsu's place.

"But it's hurting!" Natsu hissed. Lucy flinched, a little scared.

"So-sorry.. I'll try to r-rub softer.." Lucy tried to be more gentle but Natsu's bruise still hurt a lot.

"I bet a kiss on the cheek from a hot blonde would make it feel better~" Natsu purred making Lucy blush a dark pink.

"I-I don't kn-know.."

"Pleeeeease~"

"F-f-fine..." Lucy kissed his cheek for not even half a second and pulled away blushing madly. She pulled away too quickly and fell off the bed right onto the hard wood floor. She groaned and rubbed her cheek where there was a huge bruise on it now. They were matching.

"You okay?" Natsu peeked over the bed and seen a huge bruise on her cheek. Lucy stood up and sat on the bed.

"Y-yeah.." Natsu moved her hand away from her cheek, inspecting the bruise. Natsu leaned in a kissed Lucy on the cheek. Lucy's face turned a darker shade of red. Natsu moved one of his hands to her other cheek, keeping her in place.

"Nat-Natsu... You ca-can stop n-n-now..." Her voice was caught in her throat. Lucy could feel his head back away slightly. He slowly turned her head to face him, their faces only millimeters apart.

"Now that's how you kiss someone to make them feel better." He whispered seductively. His breathe tickled her face. She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Do you like my kisses Luce? Like hot, fiery, rough but gentle?" His face leaning closing. Their lips practically on each other. Her cheeks were heating up, lost in his onyx eyes.

"I-I-I-I I d-d-don't kn-know.." He cupped her face in her hands and gentle placed on down on the bed with him hovering her.

"Yes or no?" He breathed in her face.

"I-I-I-I"

"I know it's a yes. "

"N-" Before she could finish, he locked lips with hers. She gasped at first, then fluttered her eyes shut. She slowly placed her hands around his neck and slightly rubbed his hair. Natsu let out a low growl. Lucy knew the mistake she made, now he wanted more. She slowly started to retreat her hand. Natsu backed away for just a second, both were panting.

"Don't stop that. I like that."

"S-so that was wh-what that gr-growl was..." Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah~" Natsu purred. Lucy moved her hands like they were before, wrapped around Natsu's neck with her rubbing his hair. Natsu let out a growl again. "Good." Natsu said before capturing her lips once again. Natsu pulled her closer making any space between them disappear. She let out a slight gasp, giving Natsu the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Natsu did so, making Lucy's eyes shoot open of his sudden bold action. Natsu peeked on eye open and smirked. He slowly pulled away, with his eyes half open.

"Wh-what the he-hell?!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu leaned in again but when he almost captured her lips, his phone vibrated. He let out a sigh and checked the text he received.

_To: Natsu Dragneel _

_From: Unknown_

_Meet me in the park and come alone. I want to tell you something. _

"I'll be right back Luce. Gotta go meet someone in the park."

"O-okay.. Be careful.." Lucy gave him a small smile. Natsu gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You seriously gotta stop being adorable." Lucy's face turned a tiny bit red and looked away. "Now you're doing it on purpose."

"A-am not.."

"Yeah okay~" Natsu smirked. "Love you."

"L-love you too."

* * *

Natsu came in the park where the text said for him to meet. He looked around and just like that he knew who sent the text. There came Lisanna and her group of friends.

"Hi Natsu~" She purred.

"What do you want?" He stated, uninterested.

"I just wanted to say that I think we should get back together." She gave him a smile.

"Oh really? Funny how you want to get back together when you cheated on me." Natsu glared.

"People make mistakes, kinda like you and Lucy's relationship..." Natsu growled at that.

"Listen you stupid bitch, I love Lucy! So what if she is considered a nerd, she's smarter then you'll ever be! Lucy is sweet, kind, caring and loving! More then you ever were to me! I love her! I am in love with Lucy Heartfilia and you even try and make up some bullshit story to make her leave me or tear us apart I will not talk to you again and I will start a rumor saying you have STD's. I am tired of your pathetic attitude to MY GIRLFRIEND! She didn't trust me at first because of you! She thought I was like every other popular but only one of us is a bitch. And that's you!" Natsu screamed. Lisanna looked at him in fear. He was seething. "And the fact you think I'd leave her for you because you're a stupid cheerleader is pathetic! The fact you dragged me out here to try and win me back is pathetic." Natsu was breathing in and out loudly.

"Nat-"

"Shut up. We're done here." Natsu gave her a death glare before walking off to Lucy's house.

* * *

Natsu climbed in Lucy's window. Natsu was still mad about the event at the park. He sat on her bed waiting for Lucy to come upstairs. Soon enough, he heard footsteps. Once she entered she noticed him sitting on her bed watching her.

"H-hey Natsu. How was th-the park?" Lucy sat on the chair and looked at him. She could tell he was mad. "Di-did I do something wr-wrong?" Lucy looked down ashamed thinking she made her first boyfriend mad.

"Not mad at you. Lisanna was the one who texted me." Lucy froze. "I lost my shit when she said our relationship was a mistake." Lucy looked at her hands then back at him. She gave him a heart warming smile.

"Do-don't listen to her. I don't think we're a mi-mistake." Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"Really?"

"Y-yes. I'm gla-glad you never gave up on me to be honest.." That made Natsu's heart flutter and he started to calm down. "Li-Lisanna is probably jealous because you're h-hot, funny, c-c-cute, sweet and I'm embarrassed to say this one..." Lucy paused. "But you're a go-good ki-ki-kisser.." Natsu smirked hearing those words. Natsu walked up to Lucy and bent down to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled into her hair. It smelt like vanilla and strawberries.

"F-for what?"

"For making me feel better after getting pissed off at Lisanna." Natsu smiled at her before turning serious. "Do you love me? Like actually?" Lucy was stunned at the question.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you love me?" He stared her down.

"Y-yes." Lucy admitted.

"Kiss me." Natsu leaned closer. Lucy's eyes widen. She has never made the first move ever because she was too shy to do so.

"I-I don't know..."

"It's just me. You can do it." He smiled. Lucy sighed and slowly leaned in very shyly, before locking lips with him. She tried to pull away right after but Natsu moved his hand to the back of her head no allowing her. After realizing they both needed air Lucy pulled away and looked everywhere besides Natsu panting. "See you did it." Natsu smirked seeing Lucy's red face from blushing.

"Oh ha ha.." Lucy said shyly.

"I'm glad I'm your first kiss. Anything else I was your first too?"

"To be honest... You were my f-first hug.. And b-b-boyfriend... A-and first fr-french kis-kiss..." Lucy said shyly.

"First hug?" Natsu smirked.

"Y-yeah... I haven't held hands yet though.." Natsu grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Lucy stared at their hands then back at him. His smirk still present on his face.

"I wanna be alot of your firsts Luce."


	24. Field Trip

"Alright students I have an announcement to make!" The teacher said. The class stopped talking and listened. "We are going on a field trip to the mountains for skiing, tubing, and snowboarding!" The class cheered, well all except for Lucy.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, looking at her sadden face.

"I cant ski or snowboard and I'm a little scared of tubing." Natsu leaned in close to her ear, his lips nearly brushing it.

"How about you sit on my lap while we're tubing." He whispered huskily and sexy. A shiver went down Lucy's spine.

"I-uh um I-I-I'm go-good..." Lucy slightly leaned back but Natsu moved a hand behind her head pulling her back again.

"You're cute when you get all flustered and stuff." She could feel the smirk crawling on his lips.

"Uh-" Lucy never got to finish her sentence.

"Hey Natsu~" Lisanna purred. Natsu backed away from Lucy to look at the white haired girl.

"Hi Lisanna.." Natsu said awkwardly. Lisanna walked in between Lucy and Natsu, kneeling in front of him. She was practically exposing her breasts to him.

"You excited for the trip? I know I am to see you as a hunk on a snowboard~" Lisanna cooed. Lucy turned away from them with her head down.

"Uh I may do a little snowboarding but I'm gonna go tubing too."

"Maybe we could go together~"

"Uh how about no." Natsu glanced to the side for a second then back at Lisanna. Lisanna started leaning towards him. "What the hell are you doing? You think you're smart don't ya? You think just cause you're trying to be flirty and exposing things to me will work?" Natsu glared while Lisanna glared back.

"You're mine Natsu! We are soul mates! I own you!"

"First off I'm not yours, I am Lucy's. Second I am not your soul mate, I am Lucy's-" He paused and looked at Lucy to see her red face hiding under her hair, he was trying hard to hide the smirk threatening to come to his face. "And thirdly you don't own me! The way you say that sounds as if I'm an object." As if just on time the bell rang. Lisanna just walked back to her seat, trying to act sexy.

"Bye Natsu~" Lisanna purred. Natsu just groaned.

"Alright class tomorrow is the field trip. It is a stay over trip. Remember to pack." The teacher stated. "Have a good night!" Lucy couldn't be any more happy to get out of the hell hole she called school.

"Hey you okay?" Natsu came up beside Lucy walking with her to her locker.

"O-oh ye-yeah.."

"Don't seem like it."

"To be honest, you and Lisanna are probably soul mates." Natsu looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What makes you think that?"

"We-well you guys are both popular. She's a cheerleader and you're like a jock. She's beautiful and you're sexy.. I-I mean hansom.." Natsu couldn't help but smirk to that sexy comment. Natsu gently pinned Lucy to the lockers between his arms. He leaned by her ear.

"Popularity has never concerned me. Cheerleaders are stuck up. And to be honest, you're more beautiful then her." His lips brushed against her ear with each word he said, sending shivers down her spine.

"O-okay.."

"No more judging yourself, okay? Or else I'd have to kiss you to death." Natsu smirked.

"A-aye.."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Lucy woke up feeling warmer then normal. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see her pink haired boyfriend nuzzled in the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Lucy tried to get up but his hold just grew tighter.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy poked him. He made an adorable face before flipping to his other side, bringing Lucy with him. Lucy squeaked.

"Five more minutes." Tiredness was heard in his voice.

"Natsu we gotta go."

"Lucy hush." Natsu held her tighter.

"Nat-"

"Hush before I make you hush." He smirked with his eyes closed. Lucy froze, knowing what he probably meant. Lucy just laid there silent. "Good girl." Natsu held her tighter. Lucy's arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn't really move. After 30 minutes, Natsu decided he'd get up. His eyes open slowly. There he saw his favorite blonde staring at his chest. Natsu couldn't help but smirk. Lucy didn't notice him awake yet.

"See something you like?" Natsu asked seductively. Lucy froze, her face starting to heat up.

"I-I-I wasn't lo-looking.."

"Right. You're cute when you blush." That deepened her blush even more.

"Le-lets get ready.." Lucy managed to get out of Natsu's hold and ran around to get ready. Natsu was ready before her even though he took his time. They both had to meet up at the school to wait for the buses to take them on the field trip.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were in line waiting to get on the bus.

"Hey Natsu~ Lets sit on the bus together~" Lisanna said in a sexy tone.

"No thanks." Natsu said in a monotone, turning away from her.

"Why~" Lisanna tried to give off a sexy pout but Natsu was falling for it.

"Cause I'm sitting with Lucy, my girlfriend.." Natsu stated the obvious. Lisanna just huffed and returned to her friends.

"The nerve of that girl, eh?" Erza said walking up from behind them with Jellal.

"She wears way to revealing clothes to try and win Natsu-san back." Juvia said also walking up to them with Grey.

"She's just trying to steal Natsu back so she can hurt Lucy again." Grey stated. "And by the looks of it, it looks like she's already hurting Lucy." He whispered so Lucy wouldn't hear them. Natsu glanced at Lucy to see her head down and her hair covering her face. "Then she'll just go back to whoring around with guys." Natsu looked back at Grey. Confused written all over his face.

"I thought it was only one guy."

"You really are stupid aren't you? She's been cheating on you since day one. The guys that we know of is I'd say 21." Natsu's eyes became wide.

"21?!" Natsu growled.

"You're lucky you have Lucy, Natsu. I know Lucy is loyal." Erza said. Natsu looked back at Lucy, seeing the line slowly moving. Guilt hit him, thinking about the times Lisanna kissed him while Lucy seen. Everyone headed on the bus. Lucy was sitting beside Natsu. Grey was by Juvia. Gajeel by Levy. Erza by Jellal. The bus took off and headed towards the ski slopes.

* * *

They arrived at the slopes two hours later. Everyone went to their cabin to unpack. Once everyone was unpacked, some of the students went snowboarding while others hanged in the lodge drinking hot chocolate. Others went skiing. While Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy went tubing.

"Wh-who's first?" Levy looked at the slope, terrified. Lucy and Juvia were also a little scared.

"Four tubes, four pairs." Gajeel smirked. All the guys sat on the tube first before patting their laps for the girls to sit. Erza sat on Jellal with no problem. Juvia basically jumped on Grey, making him groan slightly."Get on my lap shrimp."

"F-fine.." Levy slowly got on his lap.

"Luuuuuce... Come sit." Natsu's smirk made Lucy shiver. She slowly sat on his lap, not daring to look at him. Natsu wrapped one arm around Luce, crushing her into his chest. One by one the tubes started to go. Levy and Gajeel were first, once the tube got on the track, Levy screamed bloody murder and clung onto Gajeel. Gajeel had this wicked smirk present on his lips. Next was Jellal and Erza. Erza and Jellal both let out joyful screams. After them was Grey and Juvia. Juvia held Grey in a death grip, screaming for her 'Grey-sama' to hold her tight. Last was Natsu and Lucy. Once the tube started picking up speed Lucy couldn't help but hide her face in Natsu's chest. Natsu couldn't hide the smirk.

"Havin fun?" Natsu held Lucy closer to him.

"No! Just get me off of this thing!" Lucy cried. Natsu couldn't help but grin at her. Natsu kissed the top of her head.

"Rides almost over then we'll be pulled back up by a ski-doo where we can have hot chocolate back at the lodge." Natsu yelled over the wind whipping. Lucy just nodded.

"You've been tubing before?" Lucy yelled back.

"Yeah. Me and Lisanna use to go all the time. She always begged to sit on my lap."

"Oh." Was all that Lucy could reply. She didn't know how to answer it. "Sorry I cant be more like that."

"Oh God don't! I'm not into those girls who do that considering she cheated on me with 21 that I know of. Or well just found out about." Lucy felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For a sweet guy like you getting cheated on 21 times without even knowing. You deserved better."

"And that's what I have now." Lucy couldn't help but blush to that. "I'm gonna tell you something cheesy right now just to make a point."

"O-okay.."

"If you were a star among the million in the sky, you'd always catch my eye. Wanna know why?"

"Ye-yeah.."

"Because I love you."


	25. Snowball Fight

Lucy was sitting in the lodge drinking hot chocolate. After tubing with Natsu, everyone went to go again so she was alone. When being alone, it always brings trouble.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Where's the guy who pity's you and just dates you to make you feel better?" Lisanna snorted.

"Tubing." Lucy just sighed going back to drink her hot chocolate.

"I don't even know what Natsu sees in you. Like look at me. I am more pretty then you'll ever be!"

"You know looks isn't everything.. Some guys like the personality." Lucy didn't even look at her.

"Which yours sucks and you ain't even that smart." Lucy just looked down not answering. "See she agrees." Lisanna barked while her friends laughed.

"I think she has a great personality." A voice said behind them. Lucy looked at the direction to see Natsu standing there with his snow coat, dark jeans and boots. His signature scarf dangling from his neck. His hair looked slightly damp, which made him look hotter.

"Natsu~ You look so hot~" Lisanna purred.

"Thanks, now Luce can have all this to stare at." He smirked at Lucy's red face, giving her a wink. Lisanna glared at the blonde then back at Natsu.

"Natsu how do you think I look~?" Lisanna gave off a sexy smirk. Natsu just raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. But I like Lucy's outfit better." Lisanna's eyes went wide in peer shock and disbelief. Lisanna was wearing like a fur bikini type thing with matching furry boots. She had a long fur coat with a hood as well. Lucy was wearing a baby blue turtle neck shirt with a white vest, light skinny jeans and some white uggs.

"But I look sexy~"

"Well Lucy looks hot without revealing so much. She's even prepared for winter not wearing a bikini up on a mountain." Natsu scoffed at Lisanna before walking up to Lucy. He took her hand and dragged her away from them.

"Th-thanks but you didn't have to lie.." Lucy said shyly.

"Lie about what?" Natsu asked, still dragging the blonde outside.

"S-saying I was h-h-hot.."

"I never lied. You're damn hot right now." Natsu looked down at her, wearing his signature smirk. Lucy's face heated up even more, not just from the coldness. Natsu let Lucy's hand slide before walking some what ahead of her. Lucy smiled, an idea coming to her. She slowly reached to the ground, picking up some snow in her hand. Being careful not to make alot of noise. She made the snow into a snowball. Lucy threw the snowball at Natsu, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Lucy just standing there looking off to the distance whistling innocently.

"You wanna go?" Natsu smirked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Lucy looked at him to see his smirk and him grabbing a snowball. "No-now Natsu... Pu-put it down.." Natsu chucked it at her which Lucy squealed and moving slightly, it nearly missing her.

"If you keep moving I'm gonna have to chase you and dump you in the snow. You wanna see if you can out run an athlete?" There was this fire in his eyes. Lucy just squeaked and started running around with Natsu hot on her trail. "Luuuuuce!"

"Go to hell!" Lucy screamed running harder, her lungs burning.

"Tsk. Feisty, you better hope I don't catch you." Natsu smirked running harder as well.

"Cooooome on!" Lucy seen two tubes by the hill. "Perfect!" Lucy ran towards them.

"Oh hell na!" Natsu ran towards them as well. Lucy jumped on one, not even seeing the slope. She seen how steep the trail was once it started picking up speed. Natsu was behind her as well. Lucy reached out her hand and managed to get snow to make a snowball. She then made a snowball throwing it at Natsu which it missed. She looked at the trail.

"Aw shi-" It practically went straight down, making Lucy scream her lungs out.

"Wha-" Natsu soon came after screaming ever so manly.

"We're gonna die!" Lucy screamed to him. Natsu swerved his tube closer to hers, basically connecting them. A big bump made Lucy fly five feet in the air. She actually landed on Natsu's lap.

"Hello there!" Natsu smirked seeing the other tube flipping hitting into a tree. "Guess angels do fall from Heaven."

"You're seriously flirting right now?!" Lucy looked at the guy. "And of course it was a pick up line!"

"We're gonna die anyways so we should make it lasting!"

"You're insane!" Lucy looked to see a far drop. Natsu noticing, both their faces paling.

"We're screwed!" Natsu cried.

"I know right!" Lucy cried as well. Both of them holding onto each other tightly. "Who invented this trail?! It's a death trap!" The fall was made into a ramp. The ramp made them soar through the air. Lucy landed first in a snow pile, popping her head out just in time to see Natsu flying towards her. He landed on her in the same pile.

"Owwwww..." Lucy muffled under Natsu. Natsu stood up helping Lucy up as well.

"That was fun!" Natsu jumped in victory.

"That so wasn't!" Lucy wiped the snow off her clothes, then attending to wipe her hair as well.

"Admit it you had fun!"

"Yes nothing funner then almost dying then getting landed on by a fatty.." Lucy raised a eyebrow at him. She couldn't help but giggle at his pink hair covered in snow.

"It's muscles sweet heart." Natsu smirked, shaking his hair out. "I have never had this much fun in a long time! You're awesome!" Lucy blushed.

"And this all started from a snowball fight."


	26. Swirling Storm Inside

Lucy and Natsu were walking along the mountain trying to get back to the lodge. Natsu had an arm around Lucy trying to keep her warm. If the day couldn't get any worse, they were wrong. The wind started whipping them and the snow started to fall rapidly.

"I think we got caught in a blizzard!" Natsu yelled over the wind.

"What do we do?! We'll never make it back in this weather!" Lucy yelled back. Natsu spotted a cabin just a little bit away.

"We can go in that cabin! Maybe Elsa lost her cool again." Lucy just deadpanned at Natsu's joke.

"Is everything you say a joke?"

"Is life a joke?" Natsu smirked and Lucy just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What next; you gonna sing 'Let it Go'?"

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Que-"

"Just shut up!" Lucy hissed mainly because she felt her hands almost being frozen off.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried."

"Seriously I hope you get frostbite on your lips."

"Then you couldn't get kisses." Natsu smirked and Lucy slightly hit him.

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me." Lucy ran towards the cabin followed by Natsu. The lights were on but it didn't seem as if anyone was home. Lucy read the sign outside the house.

_For people who went down the slope 'Death Trap' and got lost in a blizzard. _

"How many people go down that slope and get lost in a blizzard?! They made a cabin just for them! And why do they call a slope 'Death Trap'?!" Natsu looked at it in disbelief. Lucy slowly opened the door to see a small wooden table with chairs, a leather brown couch with a TV and a fire place, and a bedroom with a bed. Lucy felt the warmth hit her like a thousand bricks. It felt nice. Lucy took off her vest and hung it on the coat rack. Natsu sat his coat on the coat rack as well.

"What should we do?" Lucy questioned.

"Cuddle." Natsu smirked.

"W-what?!"

"You heard meh." Natsu grabbed Lucy and sat on the couch, positioning her on his lap.

"Why do I always get in stupid situations with you?"

"Don't blame me! Blame Jack Frost!" Lucy deadpanned again.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So let me get this straight, you think Jack Frost and Elsa started the storm?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!"

"You're an idiot!"

"I'm your idiot." Natsu smirked. Lucy's face heated up. Natsu leaned in and kissed her cheek. He saw a slight red kiss mark imprint on her face.

"Natsu can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away."

"Do you really like me? Like I mean it seems like you sorta like Lisanna. Like I know you stick up for me all the time but the way you guys look at each other. I just wanted to know do you like Lisanna?"

"Yeah as a friend." Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't like her!"

"Well it seems like it when she flirts with you and tries to kiss you!"

"Well at least she tries!" Natsu said before he could stop the words from escaping his lips. Lucy looked hurt, betrayed, and somewhat angry.

"I-I see.. Well I'm sorry that I cant be the confident girl you want me to be!" Lucy stood up from Natsu's lap and walked over to the coat hanger. She looked outside to see the snow had stopped. She grabbed her vest and started zipping it up.

"Where are you going?!" Natsu growled standing up.

"Anywhere but here!" Lucy shouted at him. He could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "And to think I thought you actually liked me. I guess it was all just some pickup lines."

"Wait Luce. I didn't mean it."

"Don't call me Luce!" Lucy hissed before storming out of the cabin. Natsu grabbed his jacket and followed after her.

* * *

The field trip was finally over. The bus ride was awkward considering Natsu was sitting with Lisanna and Lucy was sitting with Levy and Gajeel. It was the day after the field trip. Everyone got into school, ready for the day. Except Lucy. She sat in the back alone watching everyone giggle and laugh with friends. She could feel Natsu's eyes on her.

"Alright class! I have another announcement! Today a photographer will come in and take some pictures of some of the students. It is for a magazine. I need people to be in groups of two then write your names on a slip then pass it forward. Our class was selected specially for this so don't screw it up!" The teacher explained. Natsu thought of an idea before writing down two names on the slip.

"Natsu~ Partners~?" Lisanna purred.

"No thanks." Natsu finished writing out the names then passed it forward. Lisanna pouted then walked over to Laxus. Natsu looked in Lucy's direction to see her looking out the window not even sparing a glance. The teacher looked over the partners.

"Okay so we have Lisanna and Laxus, Grey and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Freed and Mira, and Natsu and Lucy. Those are the partners selected." Lucy whipped her head at the teacher in shock. She looked towards Natsu to see his smirk. She gave him a glare for a second then turned away. The photographer walked in the room. "Class meet Richard Titball."

"Alright here's how this is gonna go. Everyone is going to be doing these themes only at different times with slightly different costumes. There will be Mermaid and Pirate, Aladdin, Master and Maid, Princess and Dragon, and How to Train Your Dragon. Alright everyone! Follow me to your sets. Every pair get their own sets."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked down the hall towards their set. 'How can they afford this many sets? They have six different sets with different photographers!' Lucy thought. Once they reached their set in the gym, they saw it looked like an ocean theme. Water and a giant rock sitting there.

"Hello Natsu and Lucy! I am your photographer Jess! The first theme is Mermaid and Pirate. Please get on your costumes and we'll have someone do your hair." Lucy and Natsu just nodded. Lucy went to find her mermaid costume while Natsu went to find his pirate one. Lucy managed to put on the costume. It had a red seashell top and a red seashell tail that looked scaly. Lucy hoped over to the hair place. They added a starfish clip to pull back Lucy's left side bang. Natsu was already ready in a typical pirate costume.

"Alright now I want you Natsu to stand on the rock with Lucy in your arms in a bridal hold looking into her eyes. Lucy I want your one arm around Natsu's neck and the other rested on his chest." Lucy looked at the photographer in peer horror. She wasn't on good terms with Natsu right now so it was going to be extremely awkward. Natsu didn't seem to mind. He casually picked up Lucy and carried her to the rock. He stood on it and they both posed as they were told. Both saying nothing making it even more awkward. They heard a couple clicks from the camera. "Perfect!" Jess looked over the pictures.

"Now switch into Aladdin!" Jess yelled in excitement. Natsu sat Lucy down but still held her hand.

"What?" Lucy somewhat hissed.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Natsu gripped her hand tighter.

"No you want a confident girl I understand maybe we should just break u-" Natsu crushed her into his chest making her squeal.

"Don't say it. Look I was talking without thinking alright? I'm sorry." Lucy opened her mouth to say reply but was interrupted.

"Guys what are you doing? Get ready for the next picture!" Natsu and Lucy pulled apart. Lucy finding the Jasmine costume only to find it in purple. She slowly put it on to see it was like she was living in a fairy tale. Lucy walked over to the hair and makeup people. They added extensions and made her hair look the style of Jasmine, only blonde. She added in the huge gold earrings and headed back to the set. There she seen Natsu wearing a dark purple vest and baggy pants with sandals. He wore a little red hat and his signature scarf they said he was allowed to wear. She glanced at the set to see it as nighttime with a flying carpet dangling from the ceiling.

"Alright this is how it's gonna go. Natsu you're going to wrap one arm around Lucy's shoulders while holding her right hand. Lucy your left hand is going to lean on the carpet for support. Natsu I want you to smirk and Lucy I want you to smile at one another." Natsu and Lucy nodded climbing on the carpet. They posed as said then seen a giant fan blowing making Lucy's hair pulled back as if they were really flying. A couple of clicks were heard. "Excellent! Next is Master and Maid!" Lucy groaned at that one finding the short maid costume. It was a little revealing for her liking. Lucy came out of the dressing room. The hairdressers just let her hair straight down. Lucy came out to see Natsu in a tux and the set looked like a mansion. Lucy walked over to the photographer.

"Okay I want Lucy to be in hand cuffs. Natsu I want you to hold her hands up in the air with your other hand resting on the back of her head. And I want you to brush your lips against her neck." Jess stated. Lucy looked at her with the eyes of dinner plates.

"Oh n-no how about I j-just dust or something.." Lucy looked a little nervous and Natsu looked at her in amusement.

"I want something romantic." Jess stated. Lucy sighed and got handcuffs on. Natsu grabbed her hands and held her hands up. He rested his hand behind her head. Natsu then titled his head, brushing his lips against her soft skin. Lucy felt shivers go down her spine. "Perfect!" Clicks were heard from the camera. "You guys can go take a break." Jess walked off looking at the pictures. Lucy realized Natsu never moved yet, his lips still against her neck.

"N-Natsu you can st-stop now.."

"I missed this." Natsu mumbled into her neck. His lips brushing against her neck with each word he said. He backed away and moved the hand that was behind her head to her cheek. "I missed you." Natsu slammed his lips into hers. Lucy wasn't excepting that. Her eyes were wide then she froze hearing the clicks from the camera.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing guys!" Natsu stopped kissing Lucy then went back to his dressing room. Someone got Lucy's handcuffs off and she headed back to hers. "Next scene is Princess and Dragon!" Lucy went into her dressing room to see a long flowing, puffy pink dress with sparkles. Once she put it on, the hairdressers made her hair style in a bun with two little bangs flowing down her face. She wore a silver crown. She walked over to the set to see it look like a cave. She saw Natsu in a red dragon costume.

"Okay guys for this picture I want Lucy to look up at Natsu and Natsu will be looking down at Lucy. You guys will be reaching out for each other." The nodded and did as they were told. Natsu was in the air held by strings. Lucy looked up at Natsu and Natsu looked down at Lucy. They both reaching out for each other, so dramatically. "Amazing!" Clicks were heard. "The last one is How to Train Your Dragon. We're going to do that romantic scene of Hiccup flying with Astrid on Toothless." Lucy could see the sparkles in Jess's eyes. Lucy sighed and went to her dressing room. She wore a Astrid costume and the hairdressers made Lucy's hair into a braid with a side bang. Lucy walked over to the set again to see it was nightfall and the island of Berk. What surprised her was the realistic Toothless they were going to be sitting on, dangling from the roof. Natsu looked like Hiccup only with pink hair. She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself.

"Okay, for this final picture I want Lucy to wrap her arms around Natsu and lean her head on his shoulder. Natsu I want you to smile while she's doing it." Lucy nodded. Natsu first climbed on the realistic Toothless then Lucy climbed on after. She did as she was told, so did Natsu. Clicks were heard from the camera once more. "Beautiful! You guys are free to leave now!" Lucy realized that this photo shoot took all day. Lucy climbed off the Toothless followed by Natsu.

"Luce. Look I really am sorry." Natsu looked actually sorry.

"I guess you're forgiven. I shouldn't have brought it up." Natsu smiled real big before picking her up and spinning her around.

"I love you!" Natsu kissed her cheek making her blush bright red.

"I-I love you too."


	27. I Choose You

Lucy sat on her bed thinking about things. Mostly what Natsu said to her in the cabin. Even though she forgave him, what he said really stung her like a thousand needles. She also was hurt about the fact that her group of friends took Lisanna's side before. Lucy sighed, she felt like she was gonna cry. Lucy felt a single tear slip down her cheek. As if timing was right, Natsu jumped through her window.

"Hey Luc-" Natsu seen her eyes watery and the tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong?! Who hurt you?! I'll kill them!"

"N-nothing.." Lucy looked away from him. "What are y-you doing her-here?"

"Seriously what's wrong?"

"We-well I was thinking ab-about what you and yo-your friends did to me." Lucy sniffled. Natsu stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Look N-Natsu I'm sti-still hurt okay. What you said and what they did hurt me alot. They didn't even say sorry and you keep doing this over and over again." Lucy looked down, now fighting the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Luce-"

"So-sometimes I wonder if you do just like Lisanna or if I'm a toy to make her jealous. There I said it!" Natsu looked at Lucy in shock.

"What do you mean?!"

"You say you like hate her but yet you still hang around her and you act all casual around her flirting with you." Lucy sniffled. Natsu thought about what she said. She was right, he did do that. He was acting as a hypocrite.

"You know what Luce. You're right. I'm a hypocrite and I said my rep didn't care but when rumors got out I ignored you. It almost-" Natsu's eyes started to water. "killed you." Natsu looked down in shame. "Even our group ignored you and you forgave them when they didn't even say sorry! Lucy you have every right to feel hurt, but it's wrong for me to sit here and act like nothing happened anymore." Lucy looked at him confused.

"W-what?"

"I'm gonna earn your forgiveness, not ask for it. So is everyone else." Natsu took one of Lucy's hands in both of his. "I'm gonna fight for you." Lucy felt more tears run down her cheeks.

"P-pardon?"

"I'm gonna fight for you."

* * *

After Lucy's and Natsu's conversation, Natsu decided to tell the gang Lucy was still upset.

"Sup guys!" Natsu called to his group.

"Hey Natsu! Where's Lu-chan?" Levy questioned.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. I went into her apartment a few hours ago and she was trying not to cry. Then she told me she was hurt at what we did to her. And you guys didn't even say sorry for believing Lisanna instead of her." Everyone realized they never apologized.

"Oh my gosh we are such horrible friends!" Juvia cried.

"We gotta make it up to her!" Erza joined in.

"I had an idea of making a sort of party thing at the top of the hill. It has two big trees so we can add lights in the trees and bring out cars to jam out to music. There is also a lake for swimming in. Almost like a sorry party. We should also get her gifts." Natsu explained.

"Sounds like a plan Natsu. We'll do that." Jellal stated, standing up along with Erza.

"Alright; I'm all fired up! I'll get her there while you guys set up the place. I'll even drag her there if I have too!" Natsu had a determined glint in his eyes.

"Aye sir!" Everyone said in agreement.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed reading a romance novel. She heard a tapping on her window. Lucy placed her bookmark on her page and set the book on the table. She opened the window to see Natsu standing there by his car. Lucy had to admit, his car was awesome with it being black with well designed flames on both sides.

"Hey Luce! Come down, I wanna take you some where." Natsu said excitedly.

"No thanks. Not in the mood." Lucy started closing the window until she heard Natsu speak.

"Luce come here or I'll come get you." Natsu demanded with playfulness in his voice.

"Good luck with that." Lucy closed the window and walked to her kitchen for a snack. Once she entered her room, she seen her window opened again. "N-Natsu? I sw-swear you sc-scare me I'll kick you where the sun don't shine."

"Come with me Luce." Lucy did a scissor kick in the air then turned around to see Natsu there with an amusement smirk.

"Nope."

"Luce." Natsu started advancing to her. Lucy started running, followed by Natsu. "Luce I swear just come with me!" Natsu and Lucy ran back and forth around the coffee table.

"I swear I'll get a pan and knock you out!"

"Since when did little miss shy pants get bold?" Natsu smirked.

"Oh it's so on!" Lucy grabbed a spatula. Natsu also grabbed one and they started having a spatula fight. Spatula's clinging each hit almost like a Star Wars lightsaber fight.

"The spatula is strong with this one." Natsu smirked, locking spatulas with Lucy. Both pushing each others spatulas for dominance.

"Shut up I swear to God!" Lucy tried so hard not to laugh at the fact they were fighting with spatulas.

"Don't make me knock you out then take you where I need you to come." Lucy backed away from the hold, quickly whipping Natsu in the leg then running towards her room. "Okay enough of this!" Natsu ran so fast, he almost slid into the wall. Natsu tackled Lucy to the ground. "Anymore bold statements?" Natsu smirked.

"How about; I'll punch you in the face?" Lucy tried to glare but the shyness got to her and she quickly looked away. Natsu got off Lucy, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Thank you for agreeing to coming with me." Natsu said in sarcasm and playfulness.

"I never agreed to anything! I call this kidnap! This is rape!"

"How is this rape?!" Natsu question.

"I don't know it just is! That's what you could do at where you're taking me for all I know! Where's my rape whistle?!" Natsu snorted at the squirming blonde on his shoulder.

"What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"A future sex offender." Lucy stated.

"Ouch. That hurt right here." Natsu pointed to his heart even though he knew she never saw.

"I call bullshit!" Lucy yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you like on your time of the month or something?!"

"No! Oh gee I don't know. What would you do if a crazy pink haired psychopath kidnapped you at 8:30 at night?!"

"I am not a psychopath!" Natsu stated grabbing her swimsuit then walking out the apartment. Lucy just groaned and sighed. Giving up was her best bet right now.

"Why do you need me anyways?"

"Surprise." Natsu said while sitting her in his car. Natsu moved to the drivers seat and buckled up. Lucy also buckled up. Natsu and Lucy both drived in silence.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the top of the hill with Lucy. Lucy seen the lights in the trees and the cars parked around it.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned. Lucy noticed the table with gifts and food. "Seriously did someone die?" Lucy looked at Natsu to see his smirk.

"No this is an apology party for you." Lucy's eyes went wide.

"A-a party?!" Natsu parked the car by the other cars. There were two big trees with shimmering gold lights hung from them. Behind them was a big lake. A sign beside it saying allowed swimming. Now it made sense why he brought her swimsuit. There stood everyone; Erza, Jellal, Grey, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Levy, and Gajeel. They were all in swimsuits, looking at their direction. Lucy and Natsu got out of the car and ahead towards them.

"Lucy!" Erza said seriously.

"Y-y-yes.."

"We realized we never gave you a proper apology so we decided to make it up to you. We are truly sorry." Lucy felt like she was gonna cry. All this hard work just to make it up to her.

"You guys.." Lucy had tears run down her cheeks but was laughing.

"Also Lucy. I am no longer friends with Lisanna." Natsu stated. Lucy looked a bit taken back by that.

"Why?"

"I'll explain."

_Flashback _

_Natsu was sitting on the park bench enjoying a sandwich. Lisanna randomly came up to him and sat beside him. _

_"Hey Natsu~" Lisanna purred. _

_"Oh hi.." Natsu said awkwardly. _

_"Wanna make out just for old times~?" Lisanna leaned in closer to Natsu. _

_"No.. Why would I do that? I have Luce." _

_"But didn't you say at least I try~" Natsu looked a bit taken back. _

_"Where did you hear that?" _

_"I heard Lucy talking to Levy about it so I just want you to choose." Lisanna gave him a sexy smirk. _

_"Choose?" _

_"Yeah. Me~ Or blonde bimbo." _

_"I choose Lucy." Natsu said, getting up. He whipped out his phone and deleted Lisanna's contacts from his. "Delete me from your contacts. See ya around." _

_"You asshole!" Lisanna cried. _

_"You made me choose and I know Lucy wouldn't make me do that even if you were a bitch to her." _

_"I swear you'll regret this!" Lisanna seethed. _

_"Suck my ass!" _

_End of Flashback_

"Non of us are friends with her anymore." Levy stated.

"She tried to make us choose between her and you. We all chose you." Grey smiled. Everyone joined in the smiles.

"But don't popular people stick together?" Lucy asked.

"We're awesome. She's just a bitch. Sorry for language." Levy said.

"Lucy go put on a swimsuit. We're gonna party now." Jellal smirked. Natsu ran to his car to pull out Lucy's swimsuit then ran back to her. Lucy changed into her swimsuit from behind a bush.

"Is the water cold?" Lucy questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Natsu smirked running up behind her. He picked her up in a bridal style hold then ran towards the water. He jumped in the water. Lucy screamed and landed in the water with a big splash. Lucy found the water incredible warm. Lucy swam to the top of the water gasping for air. Lucy felt herself being lifted a second after reaching the surface. She looked down to realize she was sitting on Natsu's shoulders. She held onto his hair scared of falling off.

"You like my hair?" Natsu smirked.

"I just don't wanna fall okay!" Lucy whined.

"Riiiiiight."

"Shut up!" Lucy pouted.

"I love you~" Natsu purred.

"I call bullshit~" Lucy imitated Natsu's voice.

"Meanie." Natsu stuck his tongue out. "But you're my meanie."


	28. Karaoke Club

Lucy was in her apartment after the party that was thrown by her friends. She had great friends even though they were some what crazy. Lucy looked at her gifts. From Levy and Gajeel, she got a book about the Celestial Spirits. From Erza and Jellal, she got some amazing cake of course. From Mira she got a golden key necklace. From Cana, she got some Rum. From Grey and Juvia, she got a ice crystal. Last was Natsu which she loved the most. He got her a golden ring with a tiny little flame on it. He got her a promise ring. Lucy was sitting admiring the small jewelry until her phone got a buzz.

_Natsu: Luce, me and the group are going to a karaoke bar. Wanna come?_

Lucy stared at the text. 'I cant sing worth the crap!'

_Lucy: I cant sing so I probably shouldn't go._

After a minute her phone buzzed again.

_Natsu: We could do a duet. :p_

_Lucy: How would that make me feel better?_

_Natsu: True. Ah your lips are good for other things then singing. ;)_

_Lucy: Like eating? xD_

_Natsu: You're cold Luce. You're real cold. :'( But seriously come or do I have to drag you there? The Spatulas Strike Back. ;) I wont go easy on you this time young padwan. _

Lucy giggled reading his text.

_Lucy: Listen to me you ADHD psychopath, I'll come but I wont sing. _

_Natsu: Yay! I'll pick you up in five minutes! _

_Lucy: Kk._

* * *

"You said I wouldn't be singing!" Lucy hissed.

"Go get 'em babe!" Natsu smirked pushing Lucy up on stage.

"I swear instead of a spatula I'll get a pan and whoop your ass." Natsu sweat dropped.

"L-love you.."

"Suck my ass." Lucy walked up on stage looking through the songs until one came up to her that reminded her of how her roller coaster of emotions with Natsu. It was called 'How You Love Me' by 3LAU.

_Nobody's perfect I'll never try,_  
_But I promise I'm worth it if you just open up your eyes,_  
_I don't need a second chance,_  
_I need a friend,_  
_Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,_  
_If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me._

Natsu stared at Lucy enjoying the way she sung. It reminded him of her.

_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,_  
_I could be the fire in your darkest night,_  
_I could be your curse or your angel,_  
_It's all in how you love me._

Lucy was starting to come out of her shell when the song picked up.

_I could be your sun when it's cold outside,_  
_I could be your rock when there's nowhere to hide,_  
_I could be your curse or your angel,_  
_It's all in how you love me._

Lucy looked at Natsu making eye contact with him. He just wanted to run on stage and kiss her non stop.

_It's How You Love Me._

_You get what you give, that's the simple truth._  
_So, just lend me your hand and I'll give you someone to hold onto._

_I don't need a second chance,_  
_I need a friend,_  
_Someone who's gon' stand by me right there till the end,_  
_If you want the best of my heart, you've just gotta see the good in me._

Everyone was realizing how good Lucy could sing when she wasn't so shy.

_Cause I could be the rain in your desert sky,_  
_I could be the fire in your darkest night,_  
_I could be your curse or your angel,_  
_It's all in how you love me._

_I could be your sun when it's cold outside,_  
_I could be your rock when there's nowhere to hide,_  
_I could be your curse or your angel,_  
_It's all in how you love me._

_It's How You Love Me._

Lucy finished the song perfectly. A guy came up to Lucy with brown hair and green eyes.

"You were amazing! What is you name?" He asked sweetly.

"L-Lucy.."

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Lucy was about to answer but was cut off.

"No she has a date already so thanks." Natsu growled. 'Is he jealous?!' Lucy wondered.

"Are you guys dating?" The boy asked.

"Yes so I would like if you kept your hands off her."

"Maybe let the girl decide. Maybe you're boring and she wants new." The boy smirked making Natsu's blood boil.

"Oh you're asking for it you swatting ass caked mak face!" Lucy tried to contain her giggles with what Natsu called the man. Even Natsu was trying to keep a straight face. Then Natsu punched the guy straight in the face, knocking him out. Lucy stared in shock then looked back at Natsu seeing his face full of anger. Lucy slightly tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly with his glare still present on his face. Lucy flinched slightly.

"N-Natsu are you ok-okay?" Natsu started to relax.

"Yeah I'm fine." Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled back.

"Now it's your turn to sing." Lucy mocked him. Natsu just faked pouted and headed to the stage. A song he would sing came to him. 'I Can't Wait to be King' from 'The Lion King'.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_  
_So enemies beware_  
_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_  
_With quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the mane (main) event_  
_Like no king was before_  
_I'm brushing up on looking down_  
_I'm working on my roar_

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_You've rather a long way to go_  
_Young master, if you think_

_No one saying, "Do this"_  
_Now when I said that, I_  
_No one saying, "Be there"_  
_What I meant was_

_No one saying, "Stop that"_  
_Look, what you don't realize_  
_No one saying, "See here"_  
_Now see here_

_Free to run around all day_  
_Well, that's definitely out_  
_Free to do it all my way_

_I think it's time that you and I_  
_Arranged a heart to heart_  
_Kings don't need advice_  
_From little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_  
_Count me out_  
_Out of service, out of Africa_  
_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_  
_Everybody look right_  
_Everywhere you look I'm_  
_Standin' in the spotlight_  
_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_  
_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_  
_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

Lucy was laughing so hard at Natsu's choice of song and him wearing a kinda king like outfit while singing. She knew she'd have to come again and sing with Natsu only this time maybe without an swatting ass caked mak face guy.


	29. The New Kid

"Alright class today we're getting a new student. Meet Fuyu." The teacher waved a male with white hair into the room.

"Hello." He smiled to the class before locking eyes with Lucy. "Who's that Blondie? I wanna sit next to her." He smirked. Lucy stared at the male in shock.

"Alright." The teacher pointed to an empty seat beside Lucy. This was one of her classes Natsu was not in.

"Hey baby." He smirked sitting beside her.

"Hi and don't call me baby please." Lucy looked back at her papers.

"Okay how about cutie? Babe? Hun?" Fuyu raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, Lucy is fine."

"How about a date? You and me?" Lucy looked at the man in irritation.

"First off I don't know you, second off no thanks." Lucy looked at the board and wrote down some notes.

"Okay how about we skip the date and head to my place to screw." Lucy choked on her own spit.

"What?!" Lucy gave Fuyu a quick glare before turning away again. Fuyu was about to respond again but the bell rang saving Lucy from any further nasty comments.

* * *

"How about we do sexy stuff at my place tonight?" Fuyu followed Lucy down the hallway asking to get her in bed and other nasty stuff.

"How about-"

"How about you back off Luce." A dark voice came from behind them. Lucy turned around in relief to see Natsu standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Woah man I was just kidding. I just wanted to go shopping with her or something. And take her on a date. What are you; her brother?" Fuyu grabbed Lucy's hand making Natsu growl.

"No I'm the guy that if you don't back the fuck up from my girlfriend I'll break your face." Natsu snarled. Fuyu looked somewhat amused.

"Game on then. I bet I could win her over." Fuyu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders bringing her closer. Natsu lost it. He stormed over to Fuyu and slammed his fist into Fuyu's face. Fuyu flew back slamming into the lockers. Natsu wasn't finished yet. He started beating the living shit out of Fuyu. Fuyu fell the the ground with a bloody nose and black eyes.

"You ever try to take Lucy you're dead. She's amazing and she deserves better then a ass sucking dick face like you. Even if she isn't with me I'd like to see her with a better man then you!" Natsu growled staring at Fuyu while he held his gut, coughing.

"Sh-she's just an-another wom-women to sc-screw..." Fuyu coughed out. Natsu punched him again.

"You have no respect for women. You make me sick!" Natsu kicked Fuyu again. Fuyu cried out in pain, coughing harder. Natsu turned to Lucy to see her staring at the whole scene. She never knew Natsu could go this far. "Luce lets go." Natsu grabbed her hand dragging her from the scene.

"So-sorry.." Natsu looked at her confused.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry for what?! Sorry for a guy picking on you thinking of getting in bed with you?! Sorry for me protecting you?! Lucy in the future I don't care if you move on as long as if it's with someone that treats you right. Men like him are pigs. They think of girls as walking vaginas." Natsu seethed.

"Thanks Natsu. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. I wanted to and plus he was touching my girlfriend." Natsu smiled at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile back. The couple continued to walk down the hall in silence.

"Hey Natsu!" Grey called out to Natsu.

"Sup Grey!"

"We got football practice." Grey groaned. Natsu groaned as well.

"Hey Luce, you wanna watch my football practice? I know you haven't seen me play but I think you'd enjoy it since I'd be sexy and such." Natsu smirked.

"You're a sad little bastard aren't ya?" Grey snickered. Lucy giggled slightly making Natsu glare at the two.

"You're turning my girlfriend against me!" Natsu pulled Lucy to him holding her tightly in his arms making the blonde laugh.

* * *

Lucy sat and watched Natsu play football with the other boys. Once practice was over Natsu and Lucy were the only people in the field.

"So Luce what'd you think of my amazing skills?"

"I will admit you were amazing, I wish I could throw like that." Lucy smiled.

"I'll teach you!" Lucy raised an eyebrow to him.

"Teach me?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands pulling her out to the field. He then gave Lucy a football and stood behind her positioning her hands on the football with his hands over hers. Lucy felt her voice get caught in her throat.

"N-Natsu it's okay... I-I don't need to learn." Natsu leaned close to her ear, she could feel his hot breathe tickle her earlobe.

"Just trust me okay." She shivered slightly. Natsu moved his hands making Lucy's hands move as well. Lucy threw the football making it go far. "That was amazing Luce!" Natsu complemented her. Natsu gave her a kiss on the cheek. She felt the warmth on her cheek in the cold Fall air.

"I bet I could teach Lucy better." A voice said from behind the bleachers. Natsu glared while Lucy looked scared.

"What do you want Fuyu?" Natsu growled.

"How about we make a bet? We have a football game and choose the players on our teams. Which ever team wins gets Lucy." Fuyu smirked evilly.

"She isn't some prize to be won dick face. Even if you won and she wanted to be with me then you couldn't force her to date you!" Natsu growled.

"She would though when she's screaming my name in bed." Fuyu had a smug look on his face even though he was covered in bandages from earlier.

"Dude have I taught you nothing? You touch Lucy you're dead."

"Listen to me-" Fuyu got cut off short when a football flew at his face knocking him out. Natsu stared at him laying on the ground then looked at the direction of where the football came from. There stood Lucy, crossing her arms with a slight smile.

"You're a little badass, ya know that?" Natsu smirked walking over to her.

"What?! he's an asshole! You'd do the same thing."

"I was about to until a beautiful blonde haired girl beat me to it." Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is why I love you." Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and shyly looked away.

"Just doing what you taught me."


	30. Hot or Cold

"Hey baby." Fuyu sat beside Lucy in her class. Lucy just said nothing and stared at the board as if it were her life time. "Playing hard to get?" Fuyu smirked.

"No. Just trying to learn is all..." Lucy somewhat hissed.

"Smart and sexy? I like it." Fuyu grabbed Lucy's wrist tightly and started dragging her outside the classroom. Lucy squirmed trying to get away but Fuyu just pinned her to the lockers.

"Let go!" Lucy noticed how the hallway was completely empty.

"Na lets have some fun first." Fuyu smirked holding her by her shoulders. Fuyu started kissing her neck making Lucy scared every second that passed by.

"St-stop it!" Fuyu ignored her and stared at her eyes, staring into her soul. He started leaning forward to kiss her straight on the lips. "I-I said sto-stop..." The distance between them kept disappearing. She closed her eyes prepared for what was coming. She suddenly felt the weight on her shoulders shift, jerking her slightly. She opened one eye to see a very pissed off Natsu.

"Bastard!" Natsu slammed his fist into Fuyu's face, slamming him into the lockers. Lucy was trembling.

"You interrupted our time together." Fuyu smirked. That made Natsu pissed off more.

"Sorry for interrupting your time with MY girlfriend!" Natsu spat each word, his blood was boiling.

"All is forgiven. Now where was I?" Fuyu stumbled to his feet only to be knocked down by Natsu again.

"You were going to the hospital." Natsu hissed. "You're gonna regret touching my girlfriend with your disgusting mouth!" Natsu punched Fuyu over and over again. Fuyu coughed blood, holding his gut gasping for air.

"Y-you're... ve-very pro-protective of your g-girlfriend." Fuyu coughed out.

"If you don't leave her alone I'll break your face!" Natsu growled. Fuyu's friends rushed to his side, helping Fuyu to his feet. They started walking to the nurses office. Natsu turned to Lucy still with anger in him. He gripped her arm and dragged her down the hall. Natsu said nothing and Lucy was scared to say anything. He dragged her out of the school and to the big tree in front of the school. Once they arrived Natsu turned around still with a look of anger on him.

"Where did he touch you?!" Natsu growled. Lucy trembled and pointed to her neck. He stared at her neck before smashing his lips on her neck, scaring Lucy half to death. Once he pulled away he looked less angry. "There now his filthy mouth isn't on your neck."

"So-sorry.." Lucy looked down, on the verge of tears. Natsu cupped her face in his hands making her look up at him.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that even when I beat the living crap out of him and even with you throwing a football at his face he still tries to get you."

"D-don't worry Natsu. I-I'm kinda embarrassed to say this in front of you..." Lucy looked down breaking eye contact with him. "I-I like your k-kisses bet-better..." Lucy mumbled. Natsu smirked.

"Sorry can you repeat that?"

"N-no!" Lucy still stared down.

"Can you at least tell me the difference?" He noticed Lucy's cheeks becoming red and he couldn't help but smirked again.

"We-well his kisses were co-cold and emotionless... You-yours are h-hot and fi-fiery..." Lucy mumbled, feeling extremely embarrassed. Natsu smirked, kissing her forehead. Natsu made Lucy look at him before smashing his lips onto hers. Lucy moved her arms around his neck. Natsu had his hands on her cheeks. Natsu smirked in the kiss.

"Hot and fiery enough for ya?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I re-regret telling yo-you that..." Lucy mumbled.

"I don't."

* * *

"Alright students I have an announcement to make." The one teacher stood up in front of the entire school. "We're doing a Fall Festival. It will be on Saturday for those who want to join in the fun."

"Luce lets go to that!" Natsu whispered to Lucy in excitement.

"Okay it sounds like fun." Lucy smiled.

"Want me to walk you home today?"

"Didn't you drive to school?" Lucy asked.

"No I decided to walk." Natsu grinned.

"Alright."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were walking home in the rain. It was raining hard making Lucy and Natsu shiver and huddle against one another.

"I-I'm fre-freezing..." Lucy trembled.

"M-me to-too.." Once the couple was at Lucy's apartment Natsu grabbed her wrist. The rain slowing down until it was light droplets.

"I always wanted to do something." Natsu stated.

"What is that?" Lucy questioned. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Natsu's lips were on hers. They were kissing in the Fall rain. It was almost like from a romantic movie. Once Natsu pulled away he leaned his forehead on Lucy's.

"Always wanted to do that." Natsu smirked, getting more soaked with Lucy.

"I-I-I.." Lucy couldn't find her voice anymore. Every time Natsu kissed her, she fell in love with him all over again.

"You wanna know what you taught me?"

"O-okay.."

"You taught me that loving someone isn't about how much money I have or have much money I spend. It's about having fun and looking beyond the appearance." Lucy looked shocked at what Natsu is saying.

"Wh-what are you sa-saying?"

"Lisanna always made me buy her stuff because my family was rich. She constantly always wanted me to give up my life for her and never let me chill with anyone else. She hated when I talked to girls. You are different." Natsu smiled, tangling his hands in Lucy's wet hair. Lucy shyly smiled. "You know the stories or songs where highschool lovers get married?"

"Y-yeah."

"I want that to happen to us."


	31. Fall Festival

Lucy sat on her computer, going through the school website looking at what people posted. Natsu was around her house getting a snack. She seen one post that made her eyes widen. There was her and Natsu then Lisanna and Natsu. The title was 'Who looks better?' and people were commenting and liking which side they thought should be a couple. Lucy looked at some comments that most were hated towards her. She felt tears run down her cheeks and softly sniffled. 'I shouldn't let this get to me but no matter how hard I try I always end up crying.' Lucy thought.

"Lucy I brought cook-" Natsu paused looked at Lucy's puffy eyes. '-ies.." Lucy looked up and quickly wiped her tears away.

"N-Natsu I never seen you come in.. Cookies sound great." Lucy gave a fake smile, slowly closing her computer. Natsu knew something was wrong so he rushed over to her; not allowing her to close the computer.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Natsu looked at the computer screen. His eyebrows furrowed and he scrolled down the comments. Lucy just stood up, making her way to the door. "Luce." Natsu called softly.

"I-I'm fine.." Lucy didn't notice Natsu getting up and walking towards her. "I-I guess you and Lisanna were a-a cu-cuter coup-" Natsu slammed Lucy into the wall softly, smashing his lips onto hers. Lucy's eyes widen; not excepting that. She let out a gasp allowing Natsu to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pushed his crotch onto hers; holding her in place. He moved one hand behind her head and the other rested on the wall. On instinct; Lucy moved her hands around his neck, rubbing his hair softly. Natsu moaned with pleasure. Natsu heard a little moan come from Lucy. Natsu backed away from Lucy; both panting.

"N-N-Natsu... Wh-what was tha-that?" Lucy had a light pink blush covering her cheek.

"Just showing you that I don't care if the people say Lisanna and I look cuter together then us. I love you and I think we're a great couple." Natsu breathed out. "I also could tell you liked it, I heard you moan." Natsu smirked.

"I-I-I ne-never moa-moaned..." Lucy's blush color deepened. "B-but you ne-never kissed me li-like that before.."

"I'm showing you how much I want you and need you. Get use to it because I'm probably going to do it again reeeeal soon." Natsu smirked; kissing her cheek before backing away from Lucy.

"W-we better get re-ready for the Fest-Festival..." Lucy walked quickly to her bathroom to get ready. She walked inside then shut the door.

"Don't deny! You want this sexy hunk of burnin love!" Natsu called out to Lucy. He heard a little groan from behind the door.

"Why did I fall for a weirdo?" Natsu could hear a slight giggle from her.

"One day we'll look back on our high school days and laugh. I swear of it!" Natsu laughed. "Maybe if I meet your parents, they'd like me!" Natsu smiled until he heard silence. "Luce?"

"Look you wont ever meet my mom because she died and my dad; I never want to talk to that bastard." Lucy hissed.

"What happened?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"My dad beated my mom to death and ignored me but when he talked to me he beated me. People use to make fun of me for coming to school with bruises. I was bullied and called clumsy and always in the way." Natsu felt sad for Lucy. He wanted to run in the bathroom and just hug her so tight.

"That's why I heard you say something about beating in your sleep!" Natsu realized.

"You heard me mumble in my sleep?!" Lucy felt embarrassed.

"Yes."

"Dang it.." Lucy looked down at the floor. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay I promise." Natsu stated. There was a long silence before Natsu broke it. "Luce open the door."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because I wanna hug you tight and kiss you senseless." Natsu stated.

"It's okay Natsu. You don't have too. I don't expect anyone to care."

"Well I do care. I always cared when you were playing hard to get." Natsu smirked, hearing a slightly giggle from the other side of the door.

"I-I wasn't pla-playing hard to ge-get..."

"Just get ready." Natsu said playfully.

"Alright alright."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking around the Festival. It was beautiful with rides and games; friends and families having fun.

"Oi flame brain and Lucy!" Grey called out to them.

"What up ice princess!" Natsu waved back walking towards Grey and the others.

"We're making the boys enter a chocolate contest." Erza declared while Grey, Gajeel and Jellal groaned.

"Chocolate contest?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah it's where chocolate is dumped on you and whoever gets more in their mouth; wins! They gets a giant Fall teddy bear for winning!" Levy explained.

"I'll join! I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared.

* * *

The boys all stood under buckets of chocolate with garbage bags over their clothing and swimming caps to protect their hair. The announcer started counting down.

3

2

1

The chocolate started pouring all over the guys. Every guy trying to get the most in their mouths. Once the contest was over; Gajeel ended up winning.

"Here you go shrimp." Gajeel handed Levy the giant teddy bear. Natsu still had chocolate all over his face.

"Luuuuuce~" Natsu walked closer to Lucy.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy started backing away every time Natsu came closer.

"Come get some kisses~" Just like that Natsu ran after Lucy.

"N-no! You're covered in chocolate!" Lucy screamed while they ran around.

"Exactly!" Natsu pounced on Lucy making them both stumble on the ground. Natsu smirked and pinned Lucy to the pavement. Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek; leaving a chocolate kiss mark there. Natsu's smirk grew. Lucy tried to get free but Natsu tightened his grip on her. Natsu started kissing Lucy all over her face; leaving kiss marks of chocolate.

"Nooo! Stop it!" Lucy giggled.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Lucy was covered in kiss marks all over her face.

"I really dislike you." Lucy groaned.

"We're both covered in chocolate!" Natsu cheered. Lucy grabbed one of her make up wipes from her purse and started wiping off Natsu's face. Natsu giggled saying 'it tickles'. Lucy started washing off her face until they were both clean.

"No more chocolate." Lucy giggled.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, okay?" Natsu smiled.

"Okay." Lucy smiled back. Natsu disappeared within the crowd. Lucy stood there waiting for Natsu to get back. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm roughly and drag her behind a building with no one around. Lucy got scared, knowing no one was around.

"Hey Lucy." A voice said. Instantly she knew who her kidnapper was.

"W-what do yo-you want F-Fuyu?"

"I want you to scream my name." Fuyu hissed, moving his hands down to her pants; trying to pull them down.

"Stop!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry, no one is around; scream my name as loud as you can." Fuyu smirked; holding her hands above her head with one hand while slowly taking off her pants with the other. He got her pants slowly sliding off to see her light pink thong. He smirked even more. "Don't need that anymore."

"P-please.." Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as more tears left her eyes. She could feel her thong slowly coming off.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Someone shouted. She felt herself no longer being held against the wall. Before Lucy knew it she was on the ground, her body trembling. There stood Natsu; pissed off more then ever. "Kissing is one thing but trying to RAPE is another! You just crossed the line!" Natsu screamed. He ran up to Fuyu and punched him so hard, you could hear his jaw crack. Natsu continued to kick Fuyu against the wall. Lucy pulled her pants and thong up still trembling with tears rolling down. Fuyu stood up and tried to punch Natsu; only to have Natsu dodge it and send him a hard blow to the stomach. Fuyu was knocked back on the ground. Fuyu managed to stand up again. He was holding his gut and Fuyu's nose was bleeding.

"Y-you wi-win thi-this round..." Fuyu coughed.

"No I win the war bastard!" Natsu hissed. He watched Fuyu walk off stumbling. He turned to Lucy and immediately sat beside her and wrapped his arms around Lucy holding her close. He heard Lucy's sobs and her cheeks were wet. He rubbed her head softly.

"N-Nat-Natsu.." Lucy sobbed a little.

"Shhh it's okay Lucy. You're okay. I'm here now. No one is gonna hurt you." Natsu rocked Lucy in his arms.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shhh Lucy. Everything is gonna be okay." Natsu kissed her forehead. He backed away slightly, keeping his arms around Lucy still. He moved one hand and wiped her wet cheeks. Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek in his hand, caressing it.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy choked out. "I-I'm sca-scared..."

"You don't have to fight Luce." Natsu continued to stroke her cheek.

"R-really?"

"Yes because you have a dragon to protect you."


	32. This is Halloween

Natsu was sleeping in his warm bed. A lightning storm was happening. He kept tossing and turning; having a nightmare of some sort. All of a sudden he bolted up; panting. He felt scared. Natsu isn't one to be scared usually. He knew what he had to do. Natsu grabbed his sweater and just ran out of his house.

* * *

Lucy was sleeping on her bed soundly. She heard tapping on her window. Lucy turned to look at the window; seeing Natsu outside soaking wet. Lucy stood up and walked towards her window; opening it.

"Hey you okay?" Lucy asked. She helped Natsu in and quickly went to go get a towel.

"Yeah; I-I was um.." Natsu looked at his hands. Lucy came back and started wiping his face.

"Natsu it's okay, you can tell me."

"I-I had a nightmare. I felt scared and I couldn't sleep." Natsu looked at Lucy with tears in his eyes.

"Aww Natsu. It's okay. You can sleep here tonight." Natsu's face started to light up more.

"Th-thank you Luce." Natsu took off his sweater and jumped in Lucy's bed.

"It's no problem really." Lucy climbed back in bed too; her back facing Natsu. Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, flipping her to face him. Lucy let a little squeak of surprise out.

"Thanks again Luce." He snuggled into her.

"N-no problem.." Both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**October 31**

"Guys lets go to a haunted house!" Natsu cheered.

"Sounds fun." Erza agreed.

"I-I don't know..." Levy looked at Lucy.

"I-I think m-me and Lev-Levy shouldn't go.." Lucy and Levy looked at each other in terror.

"You can always cuddle into me." Natsu whispered in Lucy's hear; sending a shiver down her spine.

"I-I-I-" Lucy was speechless.

"Lucy's in!" Natsu cheered. "Levy~"

"N-no Nat-Natsu..." Levy squeaked.

"I'm sure you could cuddle into Gajeel." Natsu smirked.

"Uh-uh.."

"She's in too!" Natsu cheered. "To the haunted house!"

* * *

The gang arrived at the spooky mansion. Screams could be heard from inside sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

"D-do I ha-have to go i-in..?" Lucy squeaked. Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and practically dragged her to the door. "C-come on..."

"No worries. I'll protect you!" Natsu stated.

"Great I feel so much better now..." Lucy mumbled.

"What was that?" Natsu raised an brow at her.

"No-nothing..." Lucy stared at the door. Everyone walked up behind the two. Natsu was about to knock until the door opened randomly. "O-oh hell n-no!" Lucy tried to back away but Natsu kept a strong grip around her shoulders.

"Come on." Natsu and the others walked in the creepy mansion. Creeks could be heard and the wind howling echoed through the walls. A zombie popped out making everyone scream and cling. Natsu actually clung onto Lucy tightly holding her in front of him while the other guys kinda did the same.

"W-what are you doing?!" Asked Erza.

"We're protecting you!" Grey called out.

"From behind us?!" Levy screeched. The couples clung to one another; holding each other close.

"I regret this." Natsu slightly shivered.

"I-it was yo-your idea.." Lucy looked around hearing moaning. All of a sudden, a ghost popped out at them screaming. Lucy and Natsu hugged each other tight. Juvia clung to Grey while he looked like he was about to shit himself. Gajeel tried to act as if it didn't affect him but he was slightly trembling while Levy hid behind him. Erza and Jellal got into fighting position.

"Run! Just go, go, go!" Jellal screamed. All of them running down the hall. Something popped out again making Lucy jump into Natsu's arms. He held her bridal style; both of them screaming. Levy jumped on Gajeel's back while Gajeel was screaming bloody murder. Juvia wrapped her arms around Grey's neck; almost choking him. Erza and Jellal clung to one another.

"Lets get out of here!" Levy screamed. Gajeel didn't even bother letting Levy get off; he just started bolting. Natsu carried Lucy not letting her out of his arms.

"Luuuuuuucy... Naaaaaaatsu... Gajeeeeeeel... Leeeeeeeevyy... Errrrrrrza... Jeeeeeeella... Juuuuuuvia... Greeeeeey..." A creepy voice called down the hall making everyone shiver. "Coooome plaaaaay with meeeee..."

"We're getting out of here NOW!" Natsu bolted; still holding Lucy. They turned the corner to see a little girl with one eye missing.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" The little girl screamed. Lucy sunk her head into Natsu's chest. Natsu held Lucy close. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The little girl disappeared. Natsu spotted a door.

"THERE!" He screamed. Everyone followed; running like bats from hell. They managed to make it out. Everyone was shivering.

"We-we're alive!" Juvia cheered. "Juvia is so pleased." Natsu was panting still holding the trembling Lucy.

"I-I'm not go-gonna sleep al-alone for a while..." Lucy panted out.

"Wanna... sleep... in the... same... bed... together...?" Natsu panted. He managed a smirk.

"N-n-no..."

"Juvia is scared to sleep alone... If only Grey-sama would sleep with me~" Juvia cooed at the panting Grey.

"One day we'll look back on this and laugh!" Natsu pumped a fist in the air.

"Yeah for now... I'm gonna kill you!" Erza screamed.

"You wouldn't hurt a guy with a girl in his arms." Lucy tried to worm out of his arms but Natsu tightened his hold.

"Put her down then I wont have to worry about hurting Lucy." Erza had a dangerous aura.

"I'd rather not." Natsu rubbed his cheek on the top of Lucy's head making her cheeks bright red.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said. "P-put me down. I-I don't wanna b-be Erza's punching ba-bag..." Natsu just started running with Erza chasing him and Lucy.

"If I go down, you come with me!" Natsu smirked.

"Se-seriously?!"

* * *

Lucy was back at her apartment. She was still slightly on edge after the haunted house. Lucy flinched when her doorbell rung. Lucy got up and opened the door to see Natsu there in a dragon hoodie.

"Trick or treat." Natsu smirked.

"Aren't you a bit old for trick or treating?" Lucy giggled slightly.

"No one is ever to old for trick or treating!" Natsu grinned. Lucy just sighed shaking her head. She couldn't hide the smile as she grabbed some candy about to give it to him. "Oh no, I want a real treat."

"Candy is the treat dork." Lucy giggled.

"No I want something sweeter." Natsu smirked starting to walk in.

"And that is?"

"You." Natsu stated before smashing his lips onto hers. Lucy squealed; laughing behind the kiss. She closed the door with her foot as Natsu dragged her inside. Natsu put both his hands on her cheeks; kissing her over and over again. Once he stopped; both were panting.

"Happy Halloween." Lucy smiled. Natsu couldn't help but smile back.

"Happy Halloween."


	33. Manhood Ain't Worth It

**Hey everyone! I decided to make another chapter with a even scarier thing because I found chapter 32 so funny so I tried to make this one just as funny. But it is also has a sad ending a little. I kinda didn't know how to make it longer so I just thought of a good NaLu thing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Guys I feel as if we were too scared for that haunted house thing. We basically hid behind the girls." Grey groaned.

"I was manly!" Natsu cheered.

"I call bullshit." Gajeel snorted.

"I say we do it again only with a scarier thing to prove to the girls we can be brave!" Natsu smirked.

"Why not!" Jellal agreed.

"Lets go get the girls!" Grey stated.

"Aye sir!" All of them cheered.

* * *

"W-why d-d-do we ha-have to do th-this again?" Lucy shivered looking at the even creepier place. It was 'The Walking Dead Maze'.

"We're men so we can do this! We'll protect you legit this time!" Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy. The other guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I-I do-don't like this..." Levy squeaked while they walked in. All of them started walking in hearing the moaning from the zombies. A zombie clawed at the gates making everyone's hair stand on end. They started walking into the place looking around. A zombie popped out making every guy scream bloody murder scaring the girls even more.

"STOP IT NOW!" Grey screamed at the zombie who kept popping out at them; scaring them to death. Another zombie jumped out making Natsu jump into Lucy's arms, her actually holding him in bridal style for once and trying not to drop him. Gajeel screamed like a little girl. He flapped his arms around like a mad man screaming so high pitched, glass could break. Jellal clung to Erza for dear life and Grey cried out hugging Juvia from behind she could barely breathe.

"Agh I think I shit myself a little..." Gajeel grunted. All the guys nodded in agreement.

"Guys screw man hood just run!" Natsu jumped out of Lucy's arms and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. They turned the corner to see a bunch of zombies pop out.

Guys faces: 8O

Girls faces: o.o

"SCREW LIFE!" Gajeel screamed running out as if his ass were on fire. Levy followed right after.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Natsu yelled. Natsu grabbed Lucy throwing her over his shoulder and running out as if he seen a ghost. Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and dragged her out. Grey kinda pushed Juvia into the wall and started running along side the wall trying to ignore the jump scares.

* * *

**Once Outside**

"NEVER AGAIN!" Natsu panted.

"Aye sir!" Everyone agreed.

"That was funny how you jumped into Lucy's arms Salamander." Gajeel snickered.

"It was funny how you screamed like a little girl flapping your arms around as if they were on fire." Natsu snickered back. "I am never going to sleep by myself again." All the guys nodded then stared down the girls.

"W-what?" Lucy squeaked, feeling uneasy under Natsu's stare.

"Luce~ Can I sleep at your place tonight?" Natsu started walking towards her.

"I-I-I-"

"I say she says yes!" Natsu cheered. "First lets go to my place."

"O-okay.." Lucy waved goodbye to everyone as Natsu dragged her away.

* * *

Natsu opened the door and dragged Lucy in.

"Natsu is that you?" A man like voice called from the kitchen.

"Dad? What are you doing home?" Natsu looked confused to see his dad home.

"Son we need to talk." The man came around the corner to see Natsu and Lucy. "Son who is that?"

"Dad this is Lucy my girlfriend. Lucy this is my dad Igneel." Lucy felt very nervous meeting Natsu's dad for the first time.

"N-nice to meet you sir."

"Please just call me Igneel. The pleasure is all mine." Igneel gave her a smile which she smiled back too. "Anyways son it's about your mother." Igneel's voice sounded slightly sad.

"What is it dad?" Natsu could tell Igneel was trying to stay strong.

"Your mother... she... she..." Igneel paused. "She passed away last night..." Igneel was on the verge of tears. Lucy looked at Natsu to see him on the verge of tears too.

"T-that cant b-be..." Natsu's voice choked out.

"Investigators say she was on her way home when she struck a car. The next morning they found the car rolled over and they say she was dead on impact." Igneel was sobbing along with Natsu. Natsu just ran up stairs leaving Lucy stunned. "It's best he's alone right now. The funeral is on Saturday. I know it'd mean the world to him if you showed."

"I wouldn't miss it. I know he's going through tough times right now. You don't even have to ask me to come because I'm going. Natsu doesn't need a 'everything is gonna be okay' he needs a friend." Lucy looked at the stairs where Natsu walked up. Igneel smiled at Lucy.

"I know you make Natsu very happy. The way he fell asleep when I came home wasn't the same when we was with Lisanna. He actually smiles in his sleep. If you ever get far with him as in husband and wife I'd be honored to be your father-in-law." Lucy felt tears build in her eyes.

"I'd be so thrilled to be your daughter-in-law."

* * *

**Saturday**

The rain was pouring heavy down making the funeral even more depressing. Natsu stood beside Igneel looking at his moms grave stone. People were taking turns to talk about how great she was. Lucy showed up and Natsu was slightly surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here Luce?" Natsu had tears in his eyes. Lucy wiped his tears with her soft hands and smiled at him.

"I know you're going through a tough time right now and I want to support you. I could tell you that everything is gonna be okay but I know it wouldn't help. All you need is a friend right now." Natsu smiled even when tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

"I'd like Lucy to say a few words." Igneel spoke in front of everyone. Lucy looked kinda confused since she never knew alot about Mrs. Dragneel. Lucy didn't even meet Natsu's mom. Lucy stood up there in front of everyone.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I never knew alot about Mrs. Dragneel, heck I just met Igneel a few days ago. But if Mrs. Dragneel is anything like her son or husband then she was amazing. I could stand here telling you that she will be in everyone's hearts but you guys already know that. If one day I were to marry Natsu, I'd be lucky to have her as a mother-in-law and honored to be her daughter-in-law. My mother died when I was young and it took some time to get over it. I had no one and everyone told me those sayings 'everything will get better' or 'things will look up'. Those were just words that I ignored. I didn't need words, I needed a friend which I didn't have. I hope Mrs. Dragneel forever rests in peace." Lucy was on the break of tears and Natsu was sobbing so hard along with everyone else at the funeral.

"Nicely said Lucy." Igneel sobbed slightly with a smile on his face. Once the funeral was over everyone was going home. Natsu stayed and knelt in front of the grave crying so hard. Lucy sat beside him and looked at him.

"Natsu, I'm sorry." Lucy hugged him rubbing his back soothingly. Natsu cried into Lucy's shoulder.

"L-Luce." Natsu launched at Lucy making Lucy squeal slightly as they hit the ground. Lucy was under Natsu while his arms were tightly around her. He was sobbing on her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's head holding him close.

"Natsu shhh. You don't have to say anything. There's nothing wrong with crying." Lucy ran her hands through his hair soothingly. "Would you like to stay at my house tonight Natsu?" Lucy felt his head nod.

"L-Luce..." Natsu choked out.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I-I love y-you so damn much!"

"I love you too, Natsu."


	34. You, Me, a Baseball Bat, and a Daisy

"Hi Mr. Dragneel. Is Natsu home?" Lucy asked the red haired man.

"Please call me Igneel and he's right up stairs." Igneel opened the door a little more allowing Lucy to come in. Lucy brought some ice cream, spicy chicken, movies, and other stuff hoping to cheer Natsu up. Lucy walked up stairs and softly knocked on the door. She heard a mumble to come in and slowly opened the door. Natsu's room looked the same as always. She walked up to Natsu who was laying on the bed; face down. He slightly moved his head to look at Lucy. His eyes all puffy and red. It made Lucy's heart sank.

"Hi Luce." Natsu gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Natsu! I brought some things to cheer you up and-" Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her into the bed with him. Lucy let a little squeak of surprise.

"Lucy do you love me?" Natsu asked with a slightly sniffle. Lucy looked a little taken back by his random question.

"Yes of course-"

"You wont leave me right?" Natsu had tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Awww Natsu I would never. I know your mom wouldn't want to see you like this." Lucy took her hand and softly wiped the tears off his face. "I know it hurts now but one day you'll be happy again."

"You're right." Natsu sniffled. He pulled Lucy closer; crushing her into his chest tightly.

"N-Natsu-"

"Please. Can we please just lay here for a little?" Natsu's voice was shaky.

"Yes Natsu." Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

**30 Mins Later**

Natsu and Lucy were both sleeping peacefully. Igneel opened Natsu's door to check up on them but saw the both sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Natsu's arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist while his head was in the crook of her neck. Lucy had one hand on Natsu's head and the other rested on his cheek. Igneel took out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping couple, finding it cute.

"I'm glad Natsu found someone that he loves and they love him back; unlike Lisanna." Igneel whispered to himself.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Lucy was enjoying her evening walk around the park. She had alot on her mind; mostly Natsu. She got robbed of her thoughts when she was slammed into a tree.

"Hey babe. Miss me~" A husky voice said to her.

"F-Fuyu?!" Lucy slightly trembled.

"Yeah baby. I heard your little boyfriend is out of it these last couple of days." Fuyu whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm go-going to visit him-"

"Change of plans, sweetheart." Fuyu smirked.

"Wha-" Fuyu smashed his lips onto Lucy making Lucy squeak and try to push him back. Fuyu stayed where he was only trying to deepen the kiss. Lucy felt tears slowly fall off her cheeks.

"BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE!" A voice shouted at them. Fuyu parted from Lucy; looking for the sound of the voice.

"Ah Natsu. I wondered when you'd show up." Fuyu smirked. "We were in the middle of something."

"Well I'm ending it fuck face." Natsu hissed walking towards him with a baseball bat. Lucy was still trembling; scared of Natsu's reaction. Natsu walked right up to Fuyu and swung the bat at his face. Fuyu went down with a thud. "I should shove a fuckin daisy up your ass."

"We were just having some fun, Natsu. Live a little. I mean I know you have recently." Fuyu coughed out. Lucy slightly flinched while hearing that.

"Stop making up bullshit lies you piece of shit! I know what you're doing. Lucy knows me better then that. I fuckin love that girl to death and you keep getting lucky because she has a kind heart. I swear one of these days she wont be here and it'll be you, me, a baseball bat, and a fuckin daisy." Natsu hissed.

"One day you wont be around to protect her and that's when I'll pounce her." Fuyu coughed out. He looked towards Lucy with a evil glint in his eye. "I know you're still a virgin and I'll be the one to take that from you." Fuyu slightly started to stand until a baseball bat swung and hit him square in the face again.

"You fuckin pervert." Natsu hissed.

"Come on Natsu; I'm not a virgin. I actually had my share fair in bed." Fuyu smirked making Natsu's blood boil.

"Well unlike you I don't toy with girls hearts."

"Oho! Is that so?! What I heard from Lisanna is you kissed her three times while you were trying to get Lucy." Fuyu smirked. Natsu was about to retort until Fuyu interrupted. "Don't think I don't do research. I also know one of those times you never told Lucy about."

"You're full of shit! First off Lisanna kissed me! And second Lucy knows and we made amends to that!" Natsu screamed. "You wanna know why I love Lucy?" Natsu hissed.

"Sure why not."

"Because she doesn't throw herself at me like every other girl." Just then Natsu swung his bat; knocking Fuyu out. Natsu looked for Lucy to see her running up the hill away from the scene. "Lucy!" Natsu called out to her. He dropped his bat and ran after her. Lucy felt slight tears run down her cheeks thinking Natsu kissed Lisanna three times and one she didn't know about. Natsu managed to catch up to her.

"Wait!" Natsu grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"C-can you just t-tell me the l-l-last time you and Lisanna k-k-k-kissed and I didn't know ab-about." Lucy slightly sobbed.

"Lucy he's lying. I swear the two times you seen me and Lisanna kiss was a misunderstanding. I haven't kissed her anytime soon nor will I." Natsu said softly. He gripped her arm slightly tighter but not hurting her. Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace; stroking her hair softly. "Shh. Lucy stop crying. I love you and only you. You gave me happiness I didn't even know I could get. You also made my mothers death easier to deal with knowing I have someone there for me." Natsu smiled softly.

"I-I'm so-sorry.." Lucy sobbed.

"Luce you don't have to be sorry. I know if someone told me you kissed someone I'd be hurt. Seeing Fuyu kiss you literally shattered my heart. Now I know how you felt. If anyone should say sorry it's me." Natsu sat on the green grass; pulling Lucy with him. Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap while he was rubbing her head softly. She nervously bit her lip; feeling slightly awkward sitting on his lap.

"Luce, you're so adorable when you get all nervous and stuff." Natsu stopped rubbing her head and moved one hand behind her neck. He brought her face closer to his; their lips only millimeters apart from each others. Lucy's breathe got caught in her throat. Natsu smirked seeing the healthy blush on Lucy's cheeks. "You're my Lucy." And just like that, Natsu closed the distance between his and Lucy's lips. Lucy felt butterflies every time her and Natsu kiss. Natsu licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lucy slowly parted her lips; allowing Natsu's tongue to slip in. Natsu kissed her gentle until backing away. Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu pounced her making her squeak in surprise. Natsu was hovering over Lucy. He then smashed his lips onto hers again; continuing his kiss assault. He slipped his tongue into her mouth once again only kissing her alot rougher. Lucy moved her hands to his hair and slightly gripped it. She tried so hard not to moan but she couldn't help herself. She could feel the smirk Natsu made against her lips. 'He's never gonna live that down.' Lucy thought. After a while Natsu pulled back; both panting. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you." Natsu panted out.

"I love you too."


	35. Farm Mayhem

"Alright class, today we're going to a farm to learn about the ways of a farmer." The teacher announced. Everyone slightly groaned. Lucy just sighed and started putting her books in her bag.

* * *

"Aww look how cute they are!" Cooed Mira. The bus was driving down a long dirt road through the country side.

"I know right! They're so cute!" Levy looked at the seat beside her. There sat Natsu and Lucy; both passed out. Lucy had her head leaning on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu's head rested on Lucy's head. "Mira take a picture!"

"Aye!" Mira took out her phone and took a couple pictures of the unsuspecting couple.

* * *

"Alright class this is where farmers milk the cows." The teacher pointed to a cow. "Also for the idiots out there; brown cows don't make chocolate milk."

"Spoiler!" A kid shouted from the back. Everyone slightly giggled. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, and Mira all wondered off by a mud field.

"Look at all that mud!" Levy exclaimed. Natsu was staring at the mud in amazement until a giant mud ball hit him straight on the face.

"Who did that?!" Natsu had mud all over his face. Natsu looked over at everyone until his eyes landed on a certain blonde. "Luce~ Did you do this?" Natsu smirked evilly.

"Whaaaaat? Nooo..." Lucy started whistling innocently. Natsu started approaching her slowly and darkly.

"I don't like liars." Natsu had this weird glint in his eyes. Lucy just squeaked and started running. "I KNEW IT! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu ran after her with a mud ball of his own. Pretty soon everyone was having a mud fight. Erza and Mira were ganging up on on Jellal. Gajeel and Grey were having a one on one mud fight while Juvia was cheering Grey on. Everyone was drenched in mud. Lucy and Natsu were having a epic battle a little ways from everyone.

"I'll get you back Natsu!" Lucy declared holding a mud ball in her hands. They were both circling each other like wild animals.

"I'd like to see you try Luce." Natsu smirked. Lucy noticed something behind Natsu and started smirking evilly.

"Is that so?" Lucy's smirk grew.

"Yup-" Natsu didn't finish his sentence because Levy jumped on his back; planting a big mud ball on his face.

"Nice one Levy!" Lucy cheered.

"I know right!" Levy started rubbing the mud on Natsu's face.

"Levy you shouldn't have done that." Natsu smirked before falling backwards landing right on the poor girl in the mud. Levy let out a slight groan. "You're next Luce!" Natsu quickly stood up and ran after the blonde.

"No! How about we call it tie?" Lucy yelled while running.

"Say 'I am no match for you, Natsu-sama. Your awesomeness was too much for me to handle.'" Natsu smirked; still following her.

"I am way better then you, Natsu-sama. Your awesomeness is nothing compared to me." Lucy looked back and gave him a grin before bolting faster.

"Oh little miss nerd got some sass! It's so on Luce!" He smirked. Natsu ran even faster before pouncing on Lucy; both of them landing in the mud. Both of them having a tiny mud fight with each other. "You give up?" Natsu held up a mud ball in his fist. Lucy was under him while he was sitting on her.

"N-never.." Lucy panted out. Natsu lowered the mud ball about to plant it on her face. "F-fine.. I surrender." Lucy held up her hands in defeat.

"I WON!" Natsu cheered; pumping his fists in the air. Lucy sighed and was thinking of good ways to get him back. Just then an idea came to her. She wiggled out from under Natsu and grabbed the near by hose. She snuck up on Natsu while he was doing victory dances. Just then she turned on the hose and sprayed him with freezing cold water. Natsu screamed like a little girl; doing a scissor kick in the air. Natsu put a hand in front of him as for surrender. The mud slowly washing off him. Natsu looked to see his attacker. "You!" Lucy shrieked when Natsu tackled her making the hose spray them both.

"P-pay back.." Lucy shivered.

"Really?! Not fair!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at her. "Punishment is in order. But later." Natsu smirked.

"How'd I ever fall in love with you?" Lucy groaned.

"You wanted all this sexiness."

"Right..."

* * *

After everyone was clean, they decided to check out the horses. They seen a few horses in a small dirt arena.

"Guys I say we ride on them." Grey suggested.

"Grey-sama can ride with Juvia." Juvia ran to a horse with Grey.

"Luce lets go too!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand; dragging her to a horse. Natsu got on first then Lucy hesitantly got on. Natsu started making the horse walk around the arena. Lucy looked over at Grey and Juvia while they walked around too. Erza, Jella, Mira, Levy and Gajeel were watching the pairs walk around the arena.

"Yo flame brain, wanna race?!" Grey smirked. Natsu smirked as well.

"You're on!" Natsu declared, both of them making their horses walk up to the starting line.

"W-wait can I-I get off?" Lucy asked; really scared.

"Nope." Natsu's smirk increased. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist to hold on tight. Juvia did the same thing to Grey.

"Aren't you scared Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"As long as Juvia is with Grey-sama, Juvia does not care!" Juvia declared.

"One day you should call me Natsu-sama Luce." Natsu glanced back at her with a smirk still present on his face.

"N-not happening..."

"We'll see about that."

"Alright you guys ready?!" Mira called to them.

"Yes!" Natsu, Grey and Juvia answered. Lucy slightly trembled.

"Ready... set... GO!" Mira shouted. Natsu's horse and Grey's horse took off running. Lucy clung tighter to Natsu.

"We're in the lead!" Natsu declared, making the horse go faster.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Lucy kept mumbling to herself.

"Let loose Lucy! This is fun!" Natsu pumped one fist in the air.

"Just focus on riding okay?!" Lucy yelled at him. The horses were making tight turns and there was a stand for the horses to jump.

"Hold on Luce. We're gonna jump that board."

"Are you insane?!" Lucy screamed at him.

"I'm sexy and crazy. That's why you love me!" Natsu made the horse run faster. At the last second the horse jumped up; clearing the board before landing roughly. Lucy was panting as if she ran a marathon.

"You're crazy!" Lucy yelled.

"Exactly." Natsu smirked. Natsu and Lucy's horse made it past the finish line first.

"YES! SUCK MY ASS!" Natsu shouted with hands in the air. Natsu was too much in the victory moment he wasn't paying attention to the horse. The horse bucked, sending Lucy flying into the hard arena walls. Natsu also flew off but not as far as Lucy.

"Lucy!" Levy called out to her before running over to the blonde. Lucy was in a state of shock. She couldn't feel her arm.

"Lucy can you hear me?!" Erza called out to her.

"Luce! Luce can you hear me?! It's me, Natsu!" Natsu kneeled down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her about to pull her close for a hug until he heard a gasp. Natsu noticed Lucy's arm was swollen and bruised. "Oh my God!" Natsu didn't waste anytime picking Lucy up in a bridal hold and running out of the arena with everyone following close behind.

* * *

Natsu and the gang had a treacherous ride to the hospital. Natsu was making sure Lucy was alright while Jellal was driving a car they borrowed. Once they made it to the hospital, they sat in the waiting area to hear the news about Lucy. Natsu couldn't sit still. He was hoping Lucy was alright and everything was well. The doctor walked over to the gang with papers in his hands.

"Here to see Lucy Heartfilia?" Everyone nodded. "It seems she has sprained her arm and we need it casted for maybe a week. She is alright. No brain injuries and she should be good as new in no time." The doctor stated.

"That makes no sense. When she got hit by a motorcycle, she didn't need a cast." Grey looked confused.

"Yes because the way it hit her. The motorcycle almost missed her but it slid into her slightly and sent her flying into the field. So it didn't cause that much of an impact and nothing was badly sprained but considering she hit a hard wall at full force, it caused a sprain in her left arm." The doctor explained. Everyone nodded.

"C-can I see her?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. One visitor at a time. She is asleep though. I suggest you do not wake her. She is in room 319." The doctor walked down the hall. Natsu got up and walked to room 319. He slowly opened the door and entered quietly. He walked over to Lucy and saw her arm casted and the beautiful blonde soundly asleep. Natsu walked up to her and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Luce. This is all my fault. If I would have paid attention, this wouldn't have happened." Natsu whispered softly. "First my mom and now you got hurt." Natsu grabbed a black marker. He popped open the cap and started signing his name on her cast. He surrounded his name in a heart. He placed the cap back on the marker before putting it on the desk beside the hospital bed. Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy on the forehead. Natsu laid down on the hospital bed with Lucy. He wrapped one arm around her waist and snuggled into her. Natsu didn't even realize he was falling asleep. Before he could stop it, he was fast asleep.


	36. Bananas

**One Week Later**

Lucy finally got her cast off. Everyone signed it only the one that sticks out the most to her was Natsu's. Lucy wanted to keep the cast for memories and actually made the doctor let her take it home. Lucy was so lost in thought she almost missed the sound of her window opening and Natsu entering.

"Heyyy~" Natsu purred walking over to her.

"Hey-" Natsu slammed his lips onto hers so randomly. Lucy squeaked out in slight surprise. "Nah... Nat...su..." Lucy mumbled.

"No... talking..." Natsu said between kisses making Lucy giggle softly. They were so caught up in the moment, they got startled by Lucy's phone ringing. Natsu sighed in annoyance before backing away. Lucy smiled and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lu-chan! How ya doin?" Levy asked.

"Oh I'm good! Just chillin out in my apartment." Lucy walked out of her room so she could talk to Levy a little more privately.

"That's good! I'm with Gajeel, Erza and Grey right now!"

"Oh awesome! You guys having fun?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Well I better get going. Talk to ya later!"

"Bye!" Lucy sighed and hung up the phone before opening her bedroom door again. Once she entered she squeaked when Natsu was so close to her. "N-Nat-" Natsu smashed his lips onto hers before kicking the door closed with his foot.

"I'm... not... done... with... you... yet..." Natsu said between kisses. Lucy giggled slightly but squealed when Natsu picked her up and held her in the air when he kissed her.

"Nah~... Nat...su..." Lucy tangled her hands in his hair. Natsu pinned her half to the bed and towered over her. He grounded his crotch onto hers making her squeal even more.

"Remember... that... one... day... I... said... get... use... to... these... kisses..." Natsu kissed her harder, smirking darkly.

"I-I... thought... you were... kidding..." Lucy managed to get out.

"Well I'm not." Natsu smirked at her. Natsu gave her one last rough kiss before getting off her. He grinned down at her swollen lips from the kiss assault he gave her. Lucy's hair was slightly messy and her lip gloss was smudged. "That's a good look for you." Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. Her cheeks got even redder when she seen Natsu had a tiny bit of gloss on his lips from hers.

"S-shut up... Yo-you made me l-like this.."

"I know and I'll do it again. And again. And again. And-"

"I get it." Lucy sighed.

"Luce you wanna make a bet?"

"Sure." Lucy crossed her arms.

"How about we play a video game and whoever wins gets to make the other do something they want. Oh and includes the friends too. Like if you win, me and the guys will do something that you want but if I win then you and the girls have to do something I want."

"Deal." Lucy never told Natsu this before but she was pretty good behind the controller.

* * *

**After the game**

All the girls sat on the bed waiting for the guys to come out. Once they emerged, the girls couldn't contain their laughter. Every guy was in a banana suit and had this really pissed off look.

"Flame shit, I swear I'll get you back for this!" Grey hissed.

"It wasn't my fault I never knew she was bad ass on video games!" Natsu retorted.

"Now you guys know what you have to do." Every girl snickered and the guys groaned. They all walked out followed by the girls and their cameras.

"Do I have too?" Natsu begged Lucy.

"Natsu you lost so do what I said." Lucy giggled, holding up her camera.

"I will get you back for this." The way Natsu looked in a banana suit was priceless.

"Just do it." Natsu sighed and walked up to a random purple haired girl on the bench. She looked at him with a 'what the hell?!' look.

"Hi, my name's Banana. I'm a sex offender and I know first aid. Can I help you?" Natsu said with a overly happy expression making him look creepy.

"Uh... I-I'm good..." The lady quickly stood up and booked it right out of there.

"Grey, your turn." Grey groaned before walking up to a black haired man.

"Hello sexy beast. My name's Banana. They call me the sex offender. And of course, I know first aid. Can I help you?" Grey wore a supper pissed off face, making the man look at him weirdly. The man said nothing and just slowly walked away very awkward.

"Gajeel, you're up." Levy chirped. Every girl laughing when he grunted. He walked up to a random green haired lady.

"Sup. My name's fuckin Banana. I am know for assaulting women with green hair. I also know goddamn first aid cause everyone needs to know that. Can I help you?" Gajeel wore a emotionless face the entire time. The girl just stood up and ran as if she was being chased by a mask murder.

"Jellal." Erza demanded. Jellal stared at Erza before walking up to a blonde haired man.

"Hello beautiful. My name's Banana. I am charged for assaulting 15 different men. But I am handy with a first aid kit. Can I help you, dear?" Jellal gave off his best seductive face. The man handed Jellal a slip of paper then gave him a wink and walked off.

"What does the slip say?" Juvia asked.

"He gave me his number.. And it says to call him sometime..." Jellal trembled.

"Did you get all of this on video?" Levy looked at all the girls with knowing smirks.

"Aye sir!" All the girls chirped and laughed while re-watching the videos over and over again. The guys just stood there in horror. What made it worse was a little boy walking up to the four guys.

"Are you guys a band?" The little boy asked.

"N-"

"Yes. They're called the Banana Sex Offenders." Lucy interrupted Natsu. Natsu gave Lucy a glare as if to say 'I'll get you back for this'.

"Cool!" The little boy cheered before walking over to his mom.

"Lets post these online!" Juvia suggested.

"Yeah!" The girls fist pumped. The guys started walking over to them, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Girls~ I wouldn't do that.." Natsu said in a creepy voice, a nod coming from the rest of the guys.

"RUN!" Levy squeaked. Every girl ran for their life with the guys following.

"Come back here!" Natsu yelled to Lucy.

"Never!" Natsu growled.

"I officially hate bananas now!"


End file.
